Tequila Dreams
by I heart McDreamy
Summary: AU. Meredith and Derek grew up as neighbors, but life took them down separate paths. What happens when they stumble back into each other's lives years later? Updates will be daily. Rated T just to be safe. FINISHED!
1. Flashbacks

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's Anatomy. If I did...well I would be in absolute heaven because I would get to stare and drool over Patrick Dempsey every day. And that would be pretty damn nice. **

**A/N: So this is my story. It's already been completed and I have posted it on other sites. I thought I would bring it over here and share it with you all. I am an absolute comment whore. I NEED COMMENTS! I LOVE COMMENTS! So...comment to your heart's desire. :) This is an AU Grey's fic. Any flashbacks will be in italics. This fic was not originally written in a way that allowed for chapters. As a result, a lot of the chapters will be short. I will try to put several updates into one chapter to make it longer, but there will be times when it just doesn't flow so I won't. Because it was written as individual updates, each update has a song associated with it because I absolutely adore music. Anywhoo...that's about it, really. I hope you all like it!**

_Derek was sitting on his front porch, hanging out with his best friends Mark and Addison. They were talking about the stupid homework assignments they had, what their plans for the weekend, normal teenager talk. They were 15 years old, and believed that they knew everything in the world to know. Derek and Mark were already extremely cocky. Just as they were about to start talking about a new topic, Addison noticed a little girl attempting to play with a hoola hoop. _

_"Aww, guys look at that little girl. She's adorable."_

_"Oh, that's my next door neighbor's kid. I don't know what her name is."_

_"Derek, how can you not know what her name is? That's just rude. She's your next-door neighbor for god sake. You've lived in this house your entire life!"_

_"Addy, she's just a stupid kid. Derek has better things to do with his time than hang out with some snotty-nosed brat. Speaking of your time, you coming over tonight Derek? I just bought the coolest movie, you have to see it!"_

_As they were talking, little six-year-old Meredith kept trying to play with her hoola hoop. She would throw it around her body and shake her hips, but she just couldn't seem to get it to work. But she was determined to get the hang of it. Her daddy had just bought her the hoola hoop, and she wanted to show him that she knew how to use it. So she stood in her front lawn, in her cute little pink summer dress and her blonde braided pigtails, wiggling her body with all her might._

_The three teenagers soon entered Derek's house. The little girl across the street was quickly forgotten._

_GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA_

_Meredith was a happy-go-lucky kid. She had a loving mommy and daddy, or at least she thought she did. Being an only child and having parents whose jobs kept them busy, she was forced to create her own fun. Something she loved to do was climb trees. That was what she was doing that horrible day._

_She carefully climbed up the tree in her front lawn, traveling higher and higher. She had made it to her favorite branch, and sat down. Hugging the tree and her teddy bear that she brought everywhere, Meredith gazed around the neighborhood. Inside her house she could hear her parents arguing. It had become a constant occurrence lately. But that day... it was the worse it had ever been._

_Suddenly she heard her front door being pulled violently open. She craned her head to see over the leaves and branches._

_"I know all about it Ellis. You don't have to tell me all the dirty details. Do you think I'm stupid or something? You are screwing that Webber guy. What do you want me to say? Congratulations??" Thatcher quickly stormed towards his car, steam practically flowing from his ears._

_Ellis was quick to follow him. "I want you to know why. You are a failure of a husband. You are nowhere NEAR a man as Richard is. Even when we were dating, you didn't care. I was just a companion for you, someone to have the perfect life with. There was no heat or passion or lust. Hell, there wasn't even LOVE! Richard makes me happy, and you don't. So this marriage is over. I am SICK of you not caring!"_

_"Fine! Have it your way. I hope you have fun when he doesn't leave his wife for you. To him, you are just a piece of ass to pass the time with."_

_Ellis' rage had gotten the better of her, and she slapped Thatcher across the face. Her eyes were like daggers bearing into his face. Thatcher, however, looked at her and spoke in a calm, collected voice._

_"Whatever this is...it's over. I am done. I'm going to a hotel, and you will get the divorce papers as soon as possible. Say good-bye to Merbear for me." And with that he got into his car and peeled out of the driveway, and away from Meredith. Ellis stormed back into the house and slammed the door. No one seemed to realize that Meredith had been sitting in the tree, seeing and hearing everything. No one except Derek, who had been watching the scene unfold from his window._

_GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA_

(A couple weeks after Thatcher left)

_Once Thatcher had left, Ellis had thrown herself into her work. She was constantly at the office. Instead of spending time with her daughter, she took the easy way out and hired nannies. The little happy-go-lucky Meredith slowly disappeared, being replaced with the reclusive, shy Meredith. She was sad all the time; her daddy had yet to come home or call her. She missed him. She missed her mom._

_Derek, who a few weeks ago could have cared less, was shocked to find himself wondering were that little girl had gone. She was usually outside playing everyday. The day of the fight was the last time he saw her. He began to think that they had moved away._

_Then...on the fourth of July, his family threw a huge backyard bash. There were easily 100 people there, consisting of friends and family. The smell of all their food wafted through the neighborhood, along with their loud music. Little kids ran in circles across the front lawn, waving sparklers in their hands._

_Derek, Mark, and Addison were sitting in their normal hang-out place, the front porch. Mark and Addison were having a heated debate over who was better: Britney Spears or Christina Aguilera. (A/N: keep in mind, this takes place in the 90s). Just as Addison was about to say some quick-witted response, she noticed that Derek wasn't listening. He was simply staring at the house across the street._

_"Derek, what are you looking at?"_

_"She's just sitting there."_

_"Who?"_

_"The little girl across the street. She's just sitting on her front steps, clutching her teddy bear. It's late. Her mom isn't even home. Who's taking care of her?"_

_Mark and Addison follow the direction of Derek's eyes. The three sat there, starring at the little girl. Mark poked Addison, and mouthed the words "so what?" Addison shot him a glare, and stood up. She went into the backyard and placed a large amount of food on a paper plate. When she returned to the porch, she handed it to Derek._

_"Go give it to her."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Because you have been watching her for like the past half hour. She just a little kid and she's probably lonely and scared. You said there's no one at her house right? She needs somebody. So go give this to her."_

_Derek sighs, takes the plate, and crosses the street. When he gets to her house, he sits down on the steps next to her._

_"I brought you some food. You looked like you were lonely. Where is your mom?"_

_Meredith, hugging her teddy bear tightly, simply shrugged her shoulders. She hadn't even glanced at Derek._

_"Umm, are you okay? You can come over to the party if you'd like."_

_Meredith shook her head no, and buried her face into her teddy bear...her shyness had gotten the better of her. Derek didn't know what to do. He glanced around the neighborhood, looked back at Mark and Addison, and then looked at Meredith._

_"Well...umm, I guess I'm going to leave then. I'll see you around." He got up and headed back to his house. Addison quickly walked up to him._

_"So, how'd it go? Is her mom there?"_

_"No, it looks like it's just her. I told her she could come to the party if she wanted to. But I think she's really shy. She didn't even say a word to me. I feel bad for her."_

_"Yeah, I do too. Who would just leave their kid to fend for themselves like that? Her mother should know better. Poor kid."_

_Derek nodded in agreement. Mark was calling him and Addison over to the picnic table, they were about to light some minor fireworks. As he was walking away, Derek stopped and looked over his shoulder one more time at the house across the street. He saw that the little girl was eating the food he had left for her. He gave a small smile and headed off towards his family._

_GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA_

_"Meredith, come on we are leaving. Get over here this instant!"_

_Ellis had decided they were moving. Being in Seattle was too much for her right now. Richard Webber had just informed her that he wasn't leaving his wife to be with her. Ellis couldn't stand working in the same hospital, having to see him everyday. So she was taking Meredith and they were moving to Boston. They would start over fresh. But Meredith was less than pleased._

_There was a large moving van outside of their house. Ellis had just finished putting the last few boxes inside the van. She was now waiting for Meredith._

_"Mommy I don't want to leave! What if daddy comes back?"_

_"Trust me, your worthless father will not be coming back. Now hurry up, we are leaving."_

_"NO! I want my daddy!"_

_"Meredith Grey...get in the car this instant or else!"_

_Meredith plopped herself onto the ground, holding on the grass as an anchor. She had tears pouring down her small cheeks. She refused to leave._

_Ellis let out a loud, frustrated sigh. She walked over to Meredith and pulled her off of the ground. "I said we are leaving! End of discussion!" Meredith kicked and screamed the entire walk back to the van. She wailed her little heart out. But it made no difference...seconds later they were driving down the street and away from Seattle._

_When Derek came home from school that day, he was surprised to see a "For Sale" sign in the yard across the street. He wondered where they had moved to, and was just a little sad that the little girl with the pink summer dresses and pigtails was gone. But life goes on and he soon forgot all about her._

_GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA_

_A little over a year after Meredith and her mother had moved away, Derek's father had a heart attack and died. The family was devastated. The loss of his father had made Derek very sad and depressed. He was now the only man in the family, which made him feel extremely isolated._

_His mother couldn't live in their house anymore. Everything reminded her of her husband. So she decided that they would move to New York. They had some family in New York, so it would be good for the kids._

_Mark and Addison had been crushed. Their best friend was moving away just before his senior year in high school. School wouldn't be the same. The three friends had sworn to keep in contact with each other and visit whenever they could. They had vowed that they would go to the same college no matter what._

_As Derek got into the car, he glanced over at the house across the street. For the first time in a year, he thought back to that little girl. He realized they now had something in common...they were fatherless. With a sigh, he put his headphones on and listened to his music as the scenery around him became a blur._


	2. Super Freak

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, we wouldn't all be pissed about the horror that is season three. Instead, we would have a bad case of continuous drooling seeing as how PD would be naked...in every episode. Don't you wish I owned Grey's?**

**A/N: This chapter is called Super Freak. Like I said all chapters will have a song. Some songs will be well known, others won't. If you'd like we could play a little guessing game. If any of you can guess who sings the song of the chapter, extra update. :D But this one doesn't count because honestly who DOESN'T know Super Freak? So the game shall begin with the next chapter. Oh, and thanks for all the comments. I seriously love comments! **

Meredith sat in her computer chair in her dorm room at Dartmouth. Growing up, she had always wanted to be a surgeon. But her mother, the almighty Ellis Gray, had told her she didn't have what it took to be a surgeon. Meredith threw herself into her studies, determined to make her last and only family member proud. She got excellent grades, hence being at Dartmouth.

Sitting in her chair, she stared at the man in her bed. She had a disgusted look on her face, and her head was pounding. She had done it again! She had to call her best friend Cristina for some advice.

"Cristina?"

"Mer, what the hell! It's four in the morning! What could you possibly want at four in the freaking morning??"

"I had another tequila dream."

Ah, Tequila dreams...something she had vowed wouldn't happen again. It was her and Cristina's code word. A tequila dream was when you got so drunk that everybody in the bar looked hot, and when you wake up the next morning...it's quite obvious they aren't.

"Ugh, not again Meredith! I thought you said that the last one was the last one!"

"I thought he was."

"So, on a scale of one to ten...what is he?"

"I can't see his face...hold on." Meredith snuck over to the other side of her room, and carefully peeked at the guy's face. "Ugh...he's barely a two."

"Good god Mer, they keep getting worse and worse. What's wrong with you? You're tequila dreams have never been that bad. Send me a picture of him."

"Okay, I'll call you back."

Meredith quietly took a picture of the strange man in her bed. After she sent it to Cristina's cell phone, she called her back.

"Meredith Grey...that is disgusting. You did that? Go take a shower right this second, that's just nasty!"

Heaving a large sigh, she replied, "He looked better last night."

"They always do. That's like what?...your second one this week? Mer it's only Wednesday!"

"I know...okay? I know! You don't have to lecture me. I had finals this week and I have been really stressed out. I needed to unwind."

"So how do you feel?"

"Just peachy! I mean there's nothing better than a hammer to the head..."

"Mer, go take an aspirin...and then kick that mangy thing out of your room. I'm going back to bed...and never...I repeat NEVER...call me at four in the morning again. Because I will have to kill you. Talk to you later."

As Meredith closed her cell phone, the stranger began to wake up. Meredith sighed again, beginning to dread what she knew was certain to come.

"Hey you. Why don't you come back to bed, and we can reenact last night all over again..."

"Umm...how about we don't. Look I have a lot to do today...so I'm going to go take a shower and when I get back you won't be here."

"C'mon. We had so much fun. Just stay."

"I'm sorry...crap...Roger? But I have to go."

"It's Tom."

"Right. Tom, of course it's Tom. You look like a Tom. So...Tom...like I said...I'm going to go and when I get back you will be gone. So have a nice life."

Meredith quickly grabbed a change of clothes and her towel and left her dorm room as fast as she could. When she got to the bathroom, she took the longest shower she could before the water turned cold. Standing in front of the mirror, wrapped in her towel, she stared at her reflection.

"Well, Meredith Grey, you did it again," she mumbled to herself. "You screwed up. Well actually you screwed down, because he was just ugly. You can't get more "down" than him. Good job."

She quickly rubbed her eyes, trying to erase the night before. The hammer was still pounding down on her head. She changed into her clothes and fixed her hair. She looked somewhat decent. She trudged back to her dorm room, praying that Roger...no wait…Tom...praying that Tom was gone. She slowly opened the door and poked her head in. THANK GOD! He wasn't there. So he wasn't completely stupid. She saw a note on her bed.

"Hey pretty girl. I had a great time last night. I have your cell number, so I'll call you!  
-Tom"

"Ookkkaayyy," she said out loud, "He is completely stupid!"


	3. I'm A Long Way From Home

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, Isiaah would have been canned months ago and the cast would be happy and out of the tabloids. **

**A/N: This is a very small chapter. Sorry. It's one of those random ones that I couldn't latch on to other updates. But hey..this will be today's second chapter! Oh and by the way...LET THE GUESS THE ARTIST GAME BEGIN!!! You guess it right you get another update today.**

Derek walked through the halls of New York General Hospital. After he had graduated high school, he went to med school. He was thrilled when Mark and Addison had joined him. They each had their own specialty interests: Derek - Neurology, Mark - Plastics, and Addison - OB/GYN. By some twist of fate, when they graduated med school, they landed jobs at the same hospital. Right now they were just lowly interns. But they had bright dreams for their futures.

Except for right now. Derek had been focusing on his job and on nothing else. Mark was getting frustrated...he needed his wingman. He tried desperately to get Derek a girlfriend...or at least a few one-night stands. But Derek refused. He had been depressed lately, but Mark and Addison didn't seem to pick up on it.

"Derek, my man! There you are, I've been looking for you!"

"Oh, sorry I was delivering some labs."

"So, you want to get some drinks tonight? Meet some girls?"

"Mark, how many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to! God, why are you so freaking persistent about this?"

"Because you need to get laid Derek. Seriously, you are way too stressed right now. You need to relax."

"Have you even been wondering what's wrong with me lately, Mark? Or are you too concerned with yourself?"

"Derek, whatever is up with you, I'm sure it's nothing some good sex won't cure."

"Oh really, Mark? Will some good sex cure the fact that my dad died today thirteen years ago???"

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Derek. I didn't remember. I feel horrible."

"Yeah...whatever. Look, I'm being sent to a conference in Boston for a week. Don't call me."

And with that, Derek turned around and walked away from Mark. His day had just gone from bad to worse.


	4. Tell Me Something Good

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. If I did, it would never go on a break. There would be new shows every week of the year. Even if an entire episode was PD staring into the camera.**

**A/N: YES!! It was indeed Shooter Jennings. Although Waylon Jennings was also correct. Ok….so this next one is an oldie. And I'm so glad you all like my fic! That makes me very happy. I've two others for you that are much better once this one is done.**

Meredith had a two-week break between her semesters at Dartmouth. Being incredibly homesick, she decided to take a trip and see her friends in Boston. She waited anxiously as her plane touched down. She gathered her carry-on luggage and practically ran out of the plane. When she exited the terminal, she saw them instantly...actually she heard them before she saw them.

"Baby! You made it!" Cristina yelled as she jumped up and down.

"Meredith, over here!" George was waving his arms above his head.

She looked over at her group of friends, and a huge smile spread across her face. Cristina and George were fighting over whom Meredith would see first, pushing and shoving each other. Izzie was standing next to them, with a basket of homemade goodies, while Alex was standing in the back of the group acting as if he wanted to be anywhere but there.

Meredith was quickly pulled into a group hug, a hug instigated by Izzie.

"Oh my god, Mer, it is SO great to see you...we have seriously missed you so much!!"

"Thanks, Iz. I've missed you guys too. So what's the plan, what are we going to do first?"

Cristina gives her a very serious look. "Mer, don't be stupid. We're going to Mike's."

Meredith chuckled, "You guys know me so well."

A few minutes later, the group had pulled up to Mike's, their favorite bar in Boston. Meredith hadn't been there in over a year. During high school, it had been her escape when she was rebelling against her mother. Mike had become a very good friend of hers; he always listened and never judged. He knew she had been underage, but he always took care of her. Didn't let her drink too much, and always made sure she got home safely.

"Hey guys, good to see you again. What can I getcha? The usual?"

"That and four shots of tequila."

"Tequila? You haven't order tequila since Mer was...wait! Where is she?"

Meredith had been waiting at the back of the group, wanting to surprise Mike.

"Hey there stranger!"

"Meredith, honey! How are you darling? I've missed your cheerful face. How long are you here for?"

"Two weeks. How's Joe?"

"We broke up. I'm with Walter now."

"Wait...wasn't Walter Joe's boyfriend?"

"Maybe," Mike said while winking at her.

Meredith gave a hearty laugh. "You sure are one of a kind Mike."

Meredith and her friends had taken up spots at their favorite booth. From where they were sitting, they had a view of the entire bar. Meredith looked around at the friends that sat around her. She smiled. For the first time since going to Dartmouth, she felt good. She was with the people that truly loved her. Meredith couldn't have asked for better friends.

They sat there for a while, laughing over old stories and memories. Meredith was going slow on the tequila. She wanted to enjoy her first night back in Boston. But she still had enough tequila in her to make things slightly fuzzy. The people were gradually looking better and better.

Suddenly, she heard the bell of the door clink open. Meredith turned her attention to the man that walked in. He walked over to the bar, ordered a single malt scotch, and downed it fast...as if he was drinking away his pain. Meredith's eyebrow shot up and she got a look of interest in her eye.

Meredith sat and stared at the man at the bar for a while. He was definitely her type. He had dark, unruly hair and piercing blue eyes. His five o'clock shadow made him look rugged and dangerous. The leather jacket he was wearing only enhanced that look. She was intrigued and wanted to investigate further.

"Hey guys, I'm going to go order some more shots. I'll be right back."

Cristina looked in the direction Meredith was starring. "Now there's a tequila dream I wouldn't mind waking up to!"

Meredith shrugged her shoulders and replied, "What do you think I'm trying to do?" She winked at Cristina and made her way over to the bar. She gave the mystery man a once over with her eyes, checking out everything about him.

"Hey Mike, hon? Can I get four more tequilas?"

Mike had caught on to Meredith's plan. He had seen her in action quite a few times. "Sure thing, Mer. Here you go. But why don't you sit here and talk to me for a sec before you go back to your friends."

"Mike, I know you want me. But I don't think Walter would be too happy. When do I get to meet him by the way? I need to make sure he's good enough for my favorite man." Meredith sat down at the bar, one seat away from mystery man. She was making sure he was listening.

Mike chuckled, "Mer, you thought Joe was good enough for me and look what happened there."

"How many times do I have to apologize for that, Mike? It's not my fault that I turned Joe straight."

"Haha...keep dreaming Mer."

Meredith glanced over at the mystery man, and was disappointed to see that he wasn't paying attention. She grabbed her first shot and downed it. Mike caught on to her disappointment in the lack of interest she was getting. He needed to help her out.

"You know, hon. I have never met a woman that could drink like you. You're a tough cookie. Hey, mister, don't you agree? A woman that size downing straight tequila. That's amazing, right?"

Mystery man turned to face Mike. He looked like he had been snapped out of a trance. "What did you say? Oh yeah, amazing." A distracted look crossed his face and his focus turned to the almost empty drink in his hands.

"Don't bother with him, Mike. He doesn't look like a big drinker. I could easily drink him under the table. Just let him go back to his wimpy scotch."

This had peaked mystery guy's interest. Was she seriously insulting him? He swiveled his bar chair to face her, looking at her for the first time that night. His eyes widened. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe we have been introduced. My name's Meredith."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Meredith."

"What? You're not going to say what your name is?"

"I don't have a name. I'm just a guy in a bar." A smirk crossed mystery man's mouth.

Meredith was amused; this was going to be fun. "You hear that Mikey? Wimpy guy doesn't have a name. That's sad."

"And why would you say I'm wimpy?"

"Because you won't take shots with me. Oh well, your loss...I was willing to make a bet out of it."

"A bet, huh? What kind of bet?"

"Oh you know, the normal kind of bet...I'd take you home with me if I won, or I'd leave you alone and pay the tab if you won. But whatever...you're wimpy. I get it; just forget I ever mentioned anything. I'll go find someone else to toy with."

"You're very cocky, you know that right?"

"Are you saying that's a bad thing?"

No-name guy stared at her for a while and smiled. "Absolutely not. Let's play."

Several hours and several shots later, Meredith and no-name guy were tied. Meredith's friends had already left. They could see she was having a good time, and they gave Mike a note to give to Meredith telling her they would meet up tomorrow.

"So, no-name guy, tell me something about yourself. Where are you from?"

"I'm from New York, but was born and raised in Seattle."

"Hmm...that's interesting. I'm from Seattle."

"Really? Small world, huh? So tell me something about yourself. Why are you here?"

"I'm on a two-week vacation to see my friends. Right now I live in New Hampshire, and haven't seen them in ages. Why are you here?"

"I'm at a conference for work."

"Well, we better continue drinking before duty calls." Their friendly banter continued on for a while longer. Finally, Mike had to make them leave because it was closing time. They were still tied, so the bet was off. Meredith was interested in this mystery man, but he didn't seem to be too responsive too it. Sure, he had enjoyed her company, but he wasn't looking for anything else. So they parted ways, both positive that they would never see each other again. Too bad fate had something else planned...


	5. True Affection

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. If I did, Lexie wouldn't exist and Meredith and Derek would never fight. They'd just have sex. All day.**

**A/N: Aww, no one tried to guess the artist. It was Chaka Khan and Rufus that sang Tell Me Something Good. Here's your next chance. Guess away. It's one of my all-time fav songs. And I'd like to think it's a harder one to guess.**

Meredith woke up to the hammer hitting her head again. She groaned as she sat up and glanced at her surroundings. She was in her hotel room. How she actually ended up there was kind of fuzzy. She slowly swung her legs to the side of the bed and stood up. Slowly, she made her way to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower. When she got out, she felt much more refreshed. She had quickly put her hair into braided pigtails. She needed to get rid of this hangover. So she took some aspirin and walked to the little cafe across the street from the hotel. It was early in the morning, about 6:30. The cafe wasn't very busy, and Meredith was glad because that meant it wouldn't be very loud.

She sat down at one of the tables and ate her breakfast, which consisted of a blueberry scone and a large coffee. She was people watching. It was rude, she knew that, but she always did it anyway. People fascinated her. Everyone was different, and yet everyone was the same. She loved to watch people's interactions and mannerisms.

Currently, Meredith was watching an elderly couple that was sharing a muffin. They were so adorable. Anyone could tell they were still very much in love. Meredith gave a little smile as she continued to stare. That was when the door to the cafe opened. She turned her attention to the newcomer.

When she saw the newcomer's face, she just shook her head.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't no-name guy in the flesh."

The mystery man from the bar last night turned around when he heard her voice. She looked familiar, but the events of the night before were a little fuzzy. When he looked into her eyes, he suddenly remembered her.

"Well if it isn't cocky drinking lady. How are you this morning?"

"Great, now that you're here," Meredith replied, giving him a flirty smile.

"Hmmm...what if I wasn't here? Would you still be great?"

"Oh trust me, I'm always great." She gave him a wink. "You know, I can't keep calling you no-name guy. It's just weird."

"Really? Because it's kind of growing on me. I think I'm going to put it on my business cards."

"You're a funny man. But seriously, tell me your name. I told you mine."

"What is this? A game of I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours?"

Meredith laughed. "It could be..."

Derek looked at her. He really didn't think he would see her again. And he was fine with that. She was just a beautiful woman he had had a few drinks with. No big deal. But seeing her now, again, made him think. There was something about her, he couldn't put his finger on what it was exactly but it was something.

"I'll tell you my name in due time. But I'm a little curious about you."

"Really? Well, ask away. I'm an open book."

"Last night, you said you were from Seattle. When did you live there?"

"I was born there. I moved fourteen years ago."

Derek thought for a second. He had moved away thirteen years ago. Seattle was a big city, so it was highly unlikely that they new each other. But there's was still that one in a million chance.

"Why did you move away?"

"I was young. My father had left us and my mother couldn't stand the city and the memories attached to it. So we moved to Boston, where I've been living up until a year or so ago."

Well there was one more fact that strengthened the chance. She couldn't possibly be her. It was so long ago. And yet she seemed so familiar to him.

"What's your last name?"

"You really do have a lot of questions don't you, no-name guy? But I'll keep playing. It's Grey. Meredith Grey."

His eyes suddenly widened. His next-door neighbor's name was Grey. He remembered because Ellis Grey was a world-renowned surgeon. His father had been a surgeon and had constantly talked about what an amazement it was that she was his neighbor. She was one of his father's biggest idols.

"Meredith, do you like to climb trees?"

"What an odd question. I used to love climbing trees, but the last time I did I had a bad experience so I don't do it anymore."

That cinched the deal right there. Derek cocked his head, and looked at her in wonder. She was so grown up and beautiful. And she had no idea who he was. He silently struggled with whether he should tell her or not. Would she think he was crazy? That would be a very weird thing to hear: "Hi, my name's Derek and I used to be your next door neighbor when you were six. I watched as your life got turned upside down. And now I think you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen and it scares the hell out of me." Yeah, that would be a real winner! So he didn't tell her. He didn't think he would have a real chance with her anyway. She was so much younger than him. So they just sat there, enjoying each other's company, while Derek tried to ignore the enormous elephant in the room that was his little secret. When it was time for them to start their day, they stood outside of the cafe and exchanged numbers.

"See you around, no-name guy," Meredith said as she gave him a wink and walked away.

"See you around, Meredith Grey," Derek said to himself as he watched her retreating form.

Later in the day, Meredith was still thinking about no-name guy. There was something about him that just drew her towards him. But that couldn't be possible. She was Meredith Grey...the Meredith Grey that got drunk and slept with inappropriate men. The word relationship had never been introduced into her vocabulary. This no-name guy...he was just attractive. He looked like he'd be great in bed and that would be it. But it bugged her that he wasn't responding to her the way all the other guys had. He was a challenge that she was determined to conquer. She'd make him interested and then she'd leave.

She took out her cell phone, and found his number in her phonebook. She was going to make the first move.

No-name guy's cell phone began to buzz. He had been in the middle of his conference, and was a little embarrassed to have his cell go off. He excused himself and went into the hallway. When he looked down at the caller id, he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello? Derek Shepherd speaking."

"Well, I guess no-name guy really DOES have an identity!"

Derek chuckled. "Hmmm...You caught me. So what can I do for you, cocky drinking lady?"

"You could do a lot of things for me...but how about we start with lunch?"

"And why would I have lunch with you?"

"Because I'm gorgeous...and I'll pay."

"Well if you've got the check, then I'm game. Meet me at the cafe from this morning and we will go from there."

"I knew you'd cave."

"Oh, I'm not caving. Not at all. I'm just hungry."

As Derek closed his phone, a smile played at his lips. This was so wrong, but he couldn't help it. She didn't even remember who he was. But he knew her, and he was intrigued. He hadn't thought about her over the years, and if he had it was only when he thought back to his life in Seattle. However, he tried to erase Seattle from his memory, because Seattle had his dad and New York didn't. And you can't have New York and wish for Seattle at the same time. But Seattle, in the form of Meredith Grey, had just whirled into his life like a tornado, an unexpected but interesting surprise.

When Meredith arrived at the cafe, she saw that she was the first one. She was dressed in faded ripped jeans, her Dartmouth shirt, and flip-flops. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She had always refused to dress up to get a guy's attention.

She picked out a table right next to the front window, but was soon distracted by her habit of people watching. Derek had entered the cafe, but was unnoticed. He stood there and watched her watch other people. He gently cleared his throat, wakening her from her daze.

"You people watch. Some would say it's rude to stare."

"Well, I guess I'm a rude person then. People have always fascinated me. Have you ever realized that everyone tries to act different, but in reality we are all the same. Just people wandering around the world scared out of our minds, like chickens with their heads cut off."

"That's a very disturbing metaphor."

"But it's true. Just look at them. They walk the streets, on their cell phones or their PDAs, trying to blend into the crowd...and yet they do certain things that just screams LOOK AT ME I'M DIFFERENT. Nobody has any true idea about what their life means."

"Is that why you climbed trees? So you could watch the neighborhood?"

Meredith stared at him intently. How did he know these things about her? This morning, he kept asking her these questions that a normal person would not ask someone they had just met. She cocked her head to the side, and tried to figure out what he was all about.

"Yeah, that's why I climbed trees. But it was also an escape. No one could see me in the trees, so I could watch all I wanted."

"But sometimes not being seen can be the hardest thing. It can have devastating results." Derek was trying to get her to connect the dots, without him actually telling her.

"Yeah...it can. Derek Shepherd, do I know you? Because you are asking me things that a stranger would not ask another stranger."

"Maybe you do, maybe you don't. Do you think you know me?"

"I'm not sure. There's something about you that seems vaguely familiar, but I can't place my finger on it. Do I know you from Seattle?"

"Yes."

"So, your admitting that we know each other?"

"Yes."

Meredith placed her arm on top of the table, and rested her chin on her fist. She looked over every feature of his face, looking for something recognizable. She began to chew on her lower lip, a bad habit she had whenever she was concentrating hard on something. Suddenly, all of the memories began to flood in. Playing with her hula-hoop, climbing up the tree in the front yard, watching her parents scream at each other, seeing her father leave, the moving van incident. Her eyes widened in recognition. He was her next door neighbor...he was 4th of July food guy.

Derek could see it in her face. She had remembered him. He didn't want her to freak out on him, or be at a loss for what to say. So he quickly took charge.

"Go out with me tonight."

"What?"

"I said go out with me tonight."

"No, I can't."

"Why not? You've already had breakfast and lunch with me. You have to balance it out and have dinner. You don't want bad karma."

"But we just met each other. No. I can't go to dinner with you."

"Yes you can. I'll pick you up at 8 o'clock at your hotel. You better be there, or I'll send out a search party. Oh, and dress up. Have a good day, cocky drinking lady."

And with that, Derek got up out of his seat, and exited the cafe. Meredith was left sitting there, with a look of shock on her face. She just had to go flirt with him at the bar. Why couldn't she have just let it go and spend the night with her friends? Talk about freaking karma! Actually this was worse...this was a tequila dream she couldn't wake up from.


	6. The Hunter Gets Captured By The Game

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. If I did I would actually love my job because I would get to spend the entire day with Paddy. And who wouldn't love that? **

**A/N: YAY! The answer is indeed The Blow. I absolutely love that song! I'm trying to make the chapters longer but like I said before, this story wasn't originally written in chapter format. So it's kinda hard. And I'm a little bummed out because I had a really good song for the first part that I bet would stump some of you. So how about I do this…I will give you one song for the entire chapter and then another song for this one part. And if you can guess one then you get another update. If you guess both, you get two more updates. Deal? The one part will be labeled so you can easily find it. Get ready…set….GO:D**

**GAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGA GAGAGA**

SONG: WISH I MAY 

Meredith walked back to her hotel in a fog. No-name guy...AKA Derek Shepherd...was her old next-door neighbor...AKA 4th of July food guy. That just couldn't be right. What was the chance of that being right? 1 in a million! She had to call Christina.

"Cris?"

"Mer, where are you? We've been trying to get a hold of you. Didn't you get Mike's note?"

"No. What note?"

"We left a note with Mike telling you that we would meet up today. It's like three in the afternoon and we had yet to hear from you. Where are you? I'll come pick you up."

"I'm at my hotel. But Cris, can it be just you and me? I need your advice."

"Sure thing, babe. I'll be right there. Oh, by the way, we're going running so you better be dressed appropriately!"

Cristina arrived at Meredith's hotel lobby ten minutes later. Meredith was dressed in a black valure running pants with a matching zip-up jacket. They got into Cristina's car and drove to the Charles River. Once they had gotten out and had started running, Cristina kept glancing expectantly at Meredith, waiting for her to spill whatever was on her mind.

"Well?"

"Do you remember that guy at Mike's from last night?"

"The one who I said I wouldn't mind having a tequila dream with?"

"Yeah, him. Well we've been talking. Last night at the bar, I went into full-force flirty Mer, and he didn't do anything. We did some shots and talked...but nothing. When we left, I just figured we'd never see each other again. But then, this morning...I went to the cafe across from my hotel and there he was. He had yet to tell me his name. So I just called him no-name guy, which he found amusing. He calls me "cocky drinking lady." Anyway, we talked and exchanged numbers. He kept asking me all of these weird questions. Like about my childhood."

"Wait, he sounds like a perv or something. Forget about him."

"But, it gets weirder. I was annoyed because he still hadn't fallen for my charm. And you now for a fact Cris, no guy is immune to my charm. So I thought of it like a challenge. I get him interested and then I ditch him and find someone new to toy with. Because that's my thing. Today, we had lunch, and he just said these things that made me think that I know him from somewhere."

"And do you? Do you know him from somewhere?"

"Yeah. I am almost positive that he used to be my next-door neighbor when I lived in Seattle. I used to watch him and his friends hang out all the time. And then I moved and blocked Seattle out of my mind."

"But now Seattle's back..."

"Yup." Meredith sighed as they continued running down the path.

"He asked me to dinner tonight..."

Cristina shot Meredith a wary look. "Are you telling me that you guys had drinks last night, breakfast and lunch today, and now you're going out to dinner? That really isn't like you, Mer. You're more of a "screw em and lose em" kind of girl."

"I know. And it's freaking me out. I mean I can't go out with him. He's my neighbor, that would just be weird. Plus there's this huge age difference between us."

"How big?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I was six when I met him for the first time. And he was like fifteen then. Oh my god! Cristina...that's like a DECADE! He's so old!"

"Okay, first off it's only nine years. So calm down. And you're nineteen, so he's only like 28. That's not that big of a deal. And he's hott. You have to admit he's smoking."

"Yeah he is. Did you see that hair? It's gorgeous. And that whole unshaven bad-boy look thing...yum. "

"So are you going to go out with him tonight?"

"Well, I kind of have to. I mean he said he would be at my hotel at 8, and if I didn't show up he would send out a search party."

Cristina snorted. "Can you say stalker?"

Cristina and Meredith continued to run. After a half hour, neither of them had yet to speak. The only sounds that could be heard were their heavy breathing and the splashing of the river. They were both exhausted and collapsed onto the ground.

"I think I might someday like him." Meredith began to hit her head up and down on the ground, trying to rattle out any emotions for him that might be lurking under the surface. Cristina turned her head to look at her, and raised her eyebrow.

"Seriously?"

"I don't know. I mean I know him but I don't KNOW him, you know? But I can't get him off of my mind. Before I knew who he was, I would just think about how sexy he is and how he is probably amazing in bed. And now...when I think of him I think of Seattle and the bad memories associated with it. But I also still think of how sexy he is. It would be weird to date him right? He's my freaking neighbor."

"Mer, do you live in Seattle?"

"No."

"Does he live in Seattle?"

"No."

"Then shut up, because you are NOT neighbors!"

Both girls groaned as they pulled each other to their feet. They stretched for a while, and then began to walk back in the direction of their car. Meredith still had a lot on her mind. Cristina was thinking about Meredith's no-name guy.

"He does look like he'd be amazing in bed..."

"I know right! That's all I'm saying."

"Is he nice? Explain his personality to me."

"Well, he likes to lean on things a lot. And he makes this noise...it's like a mix between a sigh and a laugh. It's hard to explain. Umm...he can be cocky, but he can also be sincere. At Mike's, I got the feeling that there was something weighing on his mind. He has the most piercing blue eyes, it's like they see right into your soul. And then...he has this smile...I swear it could make a girl go weak in the knees."

"Oh my god. You are so falling for him!"

"I am not."

"You soooo are."

"I am absolutely NOT."

"Ugh, you poor girl."

"Shut up."

Two hours later, Meredith was standing in front of her luggage bags. All of her clothes were spread out on her bed and floor. She would pick up a shirt and place it with a pair of pants, but would then change her mind and match it up with a skirt. She was debating about what to wear. Derek had said to dress up...but did that mean dressy pants, or an actual dress? Meredith was very frustrated. She quickly ran her hand through her blonde hair. Her habit of chewing her lip was at an all time high. Who knew choosing an outfit could be so difficult? And why was she trying so hard?

She glanced over at the clock. It read 6:28. Crap! An hour and a half left...

**END SONG!**

**  
GAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGA GAGAGA**

An hour and a half later, Meredith was standing in the lobby of her hotel. She decided on wearing the ever-so-practical little black dress, something you could never go wrong in. Her hair had been curled, and she was wearing just the right amount of makeup. As she waited for Derek, she went to the bar and ordered a glass of wine. She stood there, slowly sipping and attempting to get rid of her nerves.

Derek entered the lobby and glanced around for her. When he didn't find her, he became slightly nervous that he had been stood up. But then...there she was...leaning against the bar with a wine glass in her hand. Derek sharply inhaled, shocked by her beauty. She hadn't noticed him yet. He quickly ran his hand through his hair, making sure it wasn't too unruly. He took a deep breath and began to walk towards her.

"Drinking already...tsk tsk. Are you afraid our date will be that awful?"

Meredith recognized his voice instantly and attempted to put on her game face. There was no way in hell she was going to let him know she was nervous.

"Don't be ridiculous, no-name guy. I'm cocky drinking lady...drinking is what I do, regardless if I am going on a date or not. Well, well, well...don't you clean up nicely?"

"Right back at you. You look stunning. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Derek placed his arm around her waist and led her out to his rental car. After a few minutes in the car, Meredith stole a glance at Derek. Sensing that she was looking at him, he turned his head towards her and gave her his perfect smile. She, in turn, rolled her eyes and turned to look out the window.

"So, where are you taking me tonight?"

"I can't tell you that, it would ruin the surprise."

"Well, just so you know...I lived here for over ten years. I'm going to figure it out just by what streets you turn on."

"I guess I am going to have to make some wrong turns to fake you out."

Meredith chuckled and turned on the radio. The Clash soon began to float through the car. Meredith had an instant flashback to hearing the Clash blasting from her next-door neighbor's house. This made her blush as she reminded herself who she was in the car with.

"You like the Clash." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yes I do. I have ever since I was little." Derek was seeing if she remembered. The only reaction he received was a blink or two of the eye.

After a few more minutes, they had pulled up to a quaint but fancy Italian restaurant. Derek didn't know it, but this had always been Meredith's favorite restaurant in Boston. He walked over to her side of the car and opened her door for her. When they got inside, Derek told the man at the front counter, "Two for no-name guy." Meredith instantly started laughing. Derek flashed her a boyish smirk and gave her a wink.

After they had been seated, they ordered some wine and placed their orders. The conversation was light. They both avoided the topic of Seattle. Meredith was informed that Derek was a surgical intern at New York General Hospital, while Derek was informed that Meredith was a student at Dartmouth trying to become a surgeon. He was shocked to find out that her mother did not want her to be one; he would have thought Ellis would have practically pressured her into it. When Derek told her he had four sisters, Meredith pretended to be shocked. He saw right through that. She asked for some facts about his parents, and was surprised to find out that his father had died. She had always liked him, although the two had never officially met. He seemed kind.

When they had finished eating, Derek looked at Meredith for a moment. She cocked her head, silently asking him "what?" He smiled at her and asked, "Meredith, will you dance with me?"

"I don't know very many men who would dance in public."

"I normally make it a rule not to. But right now, in this moment, I feel like dancing." He grabbed her hand and guided her to the middle of the room. He snaked his hand around her waist, as she rested hers on his shoulder. They were standing close together, but still at a comfortable distance. As they moved in rhythm, they listened to each other's heartbeats, both beating faster than usual. The song was coming to an end, and Derek glanced down at Meredith's face. The light was hitting her in a certain way that took his breath away.

"I'm sorry if I am being forward with this..."

"With what?"

"This." He said as he leaned in and kissed her softly. If Meredith had thought she had butterflies in her stomach before...now they jumping on a freaking trampoline. The kiss was sweet and short, but it sent electric shocks through both of their bodies.

'Damnit,' Meredith thought to herself. 'CRAP! He had to go ruin my plan. How the hell am I supposed to leave him after that. I've never been kissed like that in my entire life!' She needed to come up with something fast before she fell for him.

"You're my neighbor."

"Yes, I am." Before Meredith could reply, he leaned in and kissed her again, increasing the intensity.

'Damnit!', she thought. It was official...she had just fallen...hard.

Meredith had never met a man she couldn't conquer. She had also never met a man that could keep her attention. This was different...she was out of her element. Derek scared the crap out of her, only because when she saw him she thought ahead in her schedule. Girls who sleep with inappropriate men for a hobby do NOT think ahead. It was rule!

But as she stood in the middle of the restaurant, kissing Derek, all the rules flew out the window. They fit together perfectly, as if their bodies were made for each other. She was amazed by the feeling of his hand on her lower back and the way he held her tightly as if he was holding onto his life.

They left the restaurant as quickly as they could. But they could barely restrain themselves long enough to make it to the car. They quickly jumped in the back seat and had a very long make-out session. It was as if they were each other's sources of oxygen, and they desperately needed to breathe.

Meredith had snuck her hand under Derek's shirt, placing her palm against his muscular back. Derek's hands were tangled in her blonde hair. Just as things were about to be taken to the next level, Derek pulled away. He licked his lips and stared into Meredith's eyes.

"As much as I would love to do what we were about to do...we've both been drinking tonight. I don't want you to be my scotch dream...you deserve better than that."

Meredith laughed out loud. A confused look crossed Derek's face.

"What's funny about what I just said?"

"It's not that it's funny...but I was just thinking at the same moment that I don't want you to be my tequila dream. I didn't know there were scotch dreams."

"Oh, there most definitely are scotch dreams. It was a code word my friend Mark and I have."

"It's mine and my friend Cristina's..."

"I guess we have a lot in common then, huh?

"I guess we do."

"Okay, so I have a plan. And it may sound weird...but I don't want this night to end. And we have already established that we don't want to be each other's respective alcoholic dream. So why don't you stay the night at my hotel room. That way we can still be with each other, but with no regrets."

"I would love to."

When they had arrived at Derek's hotel, Meredith started laughing all over again. Derek loved the sound of that laugh.

"Well, it looks like I am going to have a VERY long walk to my hotel tomorrow morning!"

"Oh, did I forget to mention we are staying in the same hotel? Oops, must have slipped my mind." Derek sent her another boyish smirk.

"I guess it's just one more thing we have in common."

Derek led Meredith up to his room, which happened to be on the floor above hers. They spent hours sitting on his bed, just talking. The subject of Seattle was finally brought up. Derek told her that he had often watched her out of curiousity, and had even admitted to seeing her in the tree when her father had left. In turn, Meredith admitted that she had often watched him, but was too shy to talk to him.

When they were both too exhausted to talk anymore, Meredith stood up and headed toward the door.

"Wait, Mer, where are you going?"

"I'm going down to my room to get a change of clothes."

"You don't have to do that. Just borrow one of my shirts."

He reached into the makeshift closet that the hotel provided each room, and handed her an indigo blue button-down shirt. She thanked him and went into the bathroom to change. When she came back out, Derek was shirtless and wearing sweat pants. Derek looked up at her and his breath was taken away for the second time that night. He thought she looked even more beautiful wearing only his shirt than she had wearing her black dress. They climbed into bed together. Meredith leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Thank you for tonight. I had a great time."

"I did too."

They said their goodnights, and Meredith snuggled in closely to Derek's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. They both fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	7. Breathe Me

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. If I did…you would have been getting regularly scheduled updates because I would have people working for ME…and I would have them post. That would be pretty nice. sigh**

**A/N: OMG I'm soooooo sorry. I didn't mean to completely disappear on you all. My schedule has been absolutely insane lately. I barely had time to sleep let alone update this. But I'm going to be gone for half of next week on vacation, so I'm going to give you tons of updates tonight and this weekend. Sound good?**

**OH! And I would like to congratulate Brandi Rochon and McAnja for getting the songs right! The answers were: Wish I May by Ani DiFranco (one of my fav songs ever) and The Hunter Gets Captured By The Game by Massive Attack. The next few chapters have pretty easy titles. You can still guess if you'd like. **

**  
Thank you for reading! **

Meredith woke up to rays of sun hitting her face. She felt a little disorientated, unsure of where she was. But when she turned her head and saw Derek sleeping next to her, she smiled. The memories of the night before came flooding back to her. She was amazed at what a great man he was. He had actually told her he didn't want to sleep with her when he was slightly drunk. He wanted to remember it when it happened. And she wanted the same thing as well.

She lay there, starring at him, for a while. She watched his chest slowly rise up and down, listening to his steady breathing. His hair was more unruly than usual. In fact, he had one rouge curl spread across his forehead. Her temptation got the best of her and she reached over and smoothed it back into place. However, by doing so, she had woken him from his slumber.

He inhaled deeply and stretched his arms out. He looked over at her. "Good morning."

"It is isn't?"

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept so well I was practically dead to the world."

"Me too."

"Well, I've been told I am a very good sleeping partner. So I'm not surprised."

Derek chuckled. Rolling onto his stomach, he reached over and placed his arm around her stomach, pulling her in tightly against his body. Meredith repositioned her head so that it was resting on the side of his shoulder.

"Derek, tell me something about yourself that no one else knows."

"Like what?"

"Anything."

Derek lay there, thinking. He absent-mindedly stroked her hair as he thought.

"Ever since I became an intern, I have sworn off girls."

"What...like a "He-man Woman Haters Club"?

"Hmm...something like that. No, I wanted to focus solely on my job. I want to be a neurosurgeon. My dad was a neurosurgeon, and when he would tell me bedtime stories, they would be about the operations he had preformed that day. He was like a superhero to me. I want to make my father proud, even if he isn't here to see me do it. Anyway, I swore off anything that might prove to be a distraction. But for some reason, I can't seem to swear off you."

Meredith smiled. "Derek, can I tell you a secret?"

"You can tell me anything."

"You scare the crap out of me."

"Why? Was it because of what I just said? Did I freak you out?"

"No, nothing like that. I loved what you just said. It's just that I'm the kind of girl...well let's just say that my friend Cristina calls me the "screw em and lose em" girl. Basically, I tend to get drunk and sleep with inappropriate men. And when I wake up in the mornings, I kick out whatever stranger is in my bed and I go on with my day. But you...you're different. I try to put up a cocky front with you and act like you don't have an affect on me. But the truth is that you do. When I woke up this morning, I didn't want to kick you out. Well technically it's your room so I can't kick you out, but you get what I mean. I guess you could say that I can't seem to swear off you either."

Derek was touched by her words. He knew from the start that she had put on a show, that she wasn't really as cocky as she wanted him to think she was. He knew this because he had seen her during her most vulnerable times...he knew that underneath her tough exterior, she was still that shy little girl in the pink summer dress and pigtails. And he was still that fifteen-year-old with a curiosity for her.

He gave her a McDreamy smile. "Well, cocky drinking lady...I guess this is something new for the both of us. At least we have each other to hold onto now that we are stepping into foreign territory." He leaned in and kissed her softly, kissing away any fears or doubts she may have.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Derek and Meredith had spent the rest of the morning together. But he had to go back to the conference and she had to spend some time with her friends...them being the actual reason she had come to Boston in the first place. They gave each other one last kiss before they parted ways.

An hour later, Meredith sat in Cristina's living room.

"So you spent the night in his hotel room?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't have sex?"

"No."

"Sex of any sort? Because you know...some people considered sex to mean different things..."

"No. No sex of any sort."

"Seriously? Because I am finding it really hard to believe it..."

"Well believe it because it's the truth. We spent the entire night talking and then we went to bed. It was nice."

Cristina quickly got up and placed one hand on Meredith's forehead and the other hand on Meredith's wrist.

"Cris? What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, I'm making sure you don't have a fever and that you still have a pulse...because I think you're delusional. That man is drop dead sexy and you did NOTHING. There has to be something seriously wrong with you! Even I would do him, and you know how much I despise overly-moussed hair like that."

"Hey, Cris...why don't you shut up and try to be supportive here!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of Boston, Derek had been at his conference for a few hours when he cell phone went off. Everyone rolled their eyes, seeing as how he had disrupted the conference two days in a row. He quickly ran into the hallway, thinking that it was Meredith calling. He didn't even bother looking at the caller id.

"Hey there sexy!"

"Hey to you too hot stuff!"

"Mark! What the hell? Why are you calling me?"

"Well I missed seeing your fine ass in the hospital everyday and wanted to hear your deep sexy voice."

"Ok, seriously...shut up. I thought you were someone else."

"Who did you think it was? Wait a sec! Did you take my advice and have some great sex! I so want details!"

"No, Mark...I did not have "some great sex" as you so eloquently call it. I just met a girl, and we hit it off."

"So you're telling me you didn't hit that?"

"No."

"Then why are you so cheerful? I haven't heard you this happy in forever."

"I don't know...this girl...she's amazing in every sense of the world. We have spent the past two days together. I can't get her off my mind. She has this smile that could light up a room, and her laughter is so contagious."

"So when do I get to meet this mystery chick?"

"You already have."

"What?! Please tell me it's not Addison!"

"Oh god no! Never. She's someone from our past...our very distant past."

"Hmm...I'm intrigued. What's her name."

"You'll have to wait until I get back to New York for details. And wait a minute! I thought I told you not to call me while I was here. I'm still mad at you!"

"No you're not. Dude, you can't resist my charm...you know you want me."

"Ugh. I'll talk to you later Mark."

With that, Derek walked back into the conference room. He sat down in his chair. Thoughts of Meredith began floating through his head, making a smile appear on his face.


	8. Maneater

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. If I did…well actually my life wouldn't be all that different. I would still be drooling over PD 24/7. The only difference is I would be getting paid for it.**

**A/N: It was indeed Sia! Here's another update just for you, greysfan09. **

When Derek got back to the hotel that night, he noticed Meredith sitting in the lounge area. He snuck up behind her and placed his mouth oh-so close to her ear.

"Hey there sexy."

Not turning to look at him, Meredith smiled. "Hmm...so which boyfriend are you?"

"You mean there's more than one?"

"Of course. Do you think just one man could please me?"

"Not just any man. Me. I could please you enough to last a life time!"

"Well, you have some tough competition. You're gonna have to do better than that."

"Oh really?" Derek wanted so badly for her to turn her head and look at him. The only part of her face he could see was the corner of her mouth, which was turned upward in a cocky smirk.

"Yes, really. Seriously no-name guy, you've got a lot of catching up to do."

"What would this catching up business entail?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

"But I thought I was the one pleasing you, not the other way around."

"Oh trust me...you will be."

Derek stood there, leaning over the back of her chair. He still had his mouth positioned next to her ear, waiting for her to look at him. She knew she was driving him crazy, but it was just so much fun.

She let out a fake yawn and stretched her arms above her head.

"Oh, my goodness, I'm soooo tired all of a sudden. I think I am going to go to bed now. See you later no-name guy."

Before Derek could say anything, Meredith stood up from her chair and walked toward the elevators. She didn't even look over her shoulder as she stepped aboard. The doors of the elevator closed shut, and Derek was still standing there with his mouth hanging open in shock. Was she serious?

He got on the next available elevator and practically ran to her room. He started knocking on her door. "Hey, Mer, what are you doing? Are you seriously going to bed? How am I supposed to please you and make you scream like there's no tomorrow?" He had said that last part louder than he had intended to, making the elderly couple passing him stop and stare. Derek suddenly blushed when realized they had heard him.

The old lady picked up her handbag and whacked Derek in the arm. "Pervert!" Meredith, who had been listening on the other side of the door, began to laugh hysterically. Derek rubbed the part of his arm where he had been hit as he watched the old lady walk down the hall.

"Mer...I can hear you laughing. That wasn't funny! It hurt!"

When he got no reply, he dejectedly made his way back up to his room.

Within seconds upon entering his room, his phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"Do you need someone to kiss your boo boo and make it better?"

"I think I do. Know anyone who could help me out?"

"Well, the gay bellboy who keeps checking you out would probably jump at the chance. Would you like me to call him for you?"

"No, I'm more of a front desk clerk kind of man myself. But thanks for offering."

"So, perv boy...what are you wearing?"

Derek's face suddenly broke into a huge smirk, as he made his signature noise, the one that was half sigh, half chuckle.

"Well, that my dear cocky drinking lady, that depends."

"On what?"

"On what you're wearing."

"Hmm...what if I said nothing."

"Then I would say I will be downstairs breaking down your door in two seconds flat."

"Really, that fast? Well, you're gonna have to wait in line. My other boyfriend is here helping me with the annoying job of undressing. I never can seem to do it on my own..."

"Well that's okay then...me and my old lady friend can have fun without you. I already know she likes it rough. I have the marks on my arm to prove it!"

His last comment had earned a giggle from Meredith. God he missed her. It didn't matter that they were talking on the phone with each other. He wanted to be there, lying right next to her, holding her in his arms.

"I miss you, cocky drinking lady."

"You'll see me in your dreams, perv boy."

And with that, Meredith hung up the phone and climbed into bed. She grabbed the extra pillow and snuggled up to it closely, pretending it was Derek. On the next floor, Derek had climbed into bed. He grabbed the pillow Meredith had used the night before, and clung to it tightly, inhaling the lingering scent of her lavender shampoo. Both of them fell asleep at the same time, with smiles on each of their faces.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Derek was restless. It was one o'clock in the morning and he had yet to fell asleep. All he could do was think about Meredith and it didn't help that his pillow smelled like her from when she had slept over the night before. He just sat there, starring at the ceiling.

Suddenly his cell phone started going off. He grabbed it and looked at the caller id: Meredith. A confused look crossed his face.

"Mer?"

"I can't sleep."

"Me neither."

"Can you come see me please."

"I'll be right there."

Derek quickly put on a shirt and some sweatpants and took the elevator to Meredith's floor. Before he could even knock on her door, she pulled him inside. She threw him up against the wall, and kissed him hard. His hands found their way into her wavy blonde hair, as hers wrapped around his neck. They kissed passionately.

Meredith breathlessly pulled away. "I missed you."

"I can see that."

"Shut up." She closed the gap between them once more with a kiss. Slowly she led him to the bed and knocked him down on top of it. He chuckled at her impatience. Meredith climbed on top of him and practically ripped the buttons off of his shirt. Derek flipped her around so that he was on top, and feverishly attacked her collarbone. Meredith's breath caught in her throat as she felt him leave a trail of kisses across her neck.

"Derek, you're going to leave marks if you keep kissing me like that."

"Good...I want your other boyfriends to know you're mine."

"Well then you better kiss harder."

Meredith arched her back as Derek began to move his kisses to her stomach. A gasp escaped her, making Derek smirk. Their clothing was quickly discarded as they battled over who had the control. But both of them knew it didn't matter who was on top, as long as they were with each other in that moment everything was perfect. They made passionate love until the sun came up. When they were too exhausted to continue, they fell asleep in each other's arm, getting the best sleep either of them had ever had.


	9. Sister Golden Hair

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. And that kinda sucks.**

**A/N: You were close, greysfan09...It was actually by Hall and Oates. The original Maneater. **

**Okay, so this is a really short chapter. Sorry. But it brings a conclusion to the beginning of this fic. After this, we shall be switching gears, majorly. **

**P.S. Amythest Girl, would I be correct in assuming you're February born? Me too! February 28****th**** to be exact. Oh, and feel free to ramble away. It's nice not to be the rambler for once. Not only do I tend to ramble…I also have conversational ADD. :P I can never stick to one topic while talking. It's terrible. **

Derek's remaining time in Boston passed by quicker than he had hoped. Suddenly, like a flash before his eyes, it was his last night. He and Meredith had spent as much time as possible together. They needed to savor the feeling of having the other one around.

That night, they were lying in each other's arms in Meredith's hotel bed.

"So you're really leaving tomorrow?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I'm really leaving tomorrow."

Meredith snuggled as close as possible to him, wanting to memorize everything about him.

"What if you talked to your chief? Ask him if you can stay another week."

"Mer, you know I can't do that. I'm a surgical intern. The hospital owns me, my time is not my own."

"I know. Really I understand. I just don't want to give you up."

Derek gave her a sad smile. Leaning in, he gave her a light kiss on her temple. "We can still be together. You came into my life like a whirlwind, and there is no way in hell I'm letting you go. I can come visit you at Dartmouth, or you can come visit me in New York. And I am going to call you every chance I get. We can make this work."

"Do you promise?"

"Absolutely."

That night, Derek and Meredith were unable to sleep peacefully. Their minds could not be at ease, knowing that in less than 12 hours they would be in completely different states. So during that last night together, secret glances were stolen, personal scents were memorized, and images were stored away for safekeeping.

When morning came, Derek grudgingly packed his suitcases. Meredith accompanied him to the airport. They walked together to the farthest point were Meredith was allowed to go without a ticket. Derek found some seats for them to wait in. Placing his carry-on luggage on the floor, he pulled Meredith into his lap and held her tightly against him.

"I'm going to miss you, cocky drinking lady."

"I'm going to miss you more, no name guy."

"That's not possible."

"Wanna bet?"

Derek smiled at their childish bickering. He was going to miss everything about her: her bad lip-chewing habit, the way her nose crinkled up when she pouted, how her giggle made his heart skip a beat, the way her smile lit up a room, the smell of her lavender conditioner, her tiny ineffectual fists, her ability to take straight tequila shots. But most importantly, he was going to miss HER.

Meredith's head was resting in the crook of Derek's shoulder. She was going to miss everything about him: his boyish smirk, his piercing blue eyes, his unruly hair, the way his five o'clock shadow felt against her skin, his strong arms wrapped around her, his signature noise, his ability to make her laugh no matter what. But most importantly, she was going to miss HIM.

Suddenly, their thoughts were interrupted with the final boarding call for his flight. Meredith got up off his lap as he stood up. He took in a deep breath and stared into her eyes for a while.

"I guess this is where we part ways."

"I guess it is. "

"I miss you already."

"Are you sure you won't reconsider staying another week?"

"God, I wish I could. Truly I want nothing more than to stay here with you. But I just can't."

"I know. I shouldn't have asked anyway. I'm being selfish."

Derek cupped his hand under her chin and pulled her in for a soft kiss. Quickly, it turned into something more passionate as they clung to each other. They would have kept kissing if the airline worker hadn't interrupted them.

"Sir, you're the only passenger left. Please board the plane."

"Sorry, ma'am." Derek picked up his carry-on bag, placed the strap on his shoulder and pulled Meredith into one final embrace. "I'll see you in my dreams, cocky drinking lady," he whispered into her ear.

"Not unless I see you in my dreams first, no-name guy," she replied.

As Derek began walking through his terminal, he took on last look over his shoulder. Meredith was still standing there, watching him. He blew her a kiss and boarded the plane.

Meredith didn't know how long she stayed at the airport that day. She just sat in her seat at his gate, thinking back on the memories of the past week...how amazing it had been. Eventually, she left the airport and made her way back to her hotel. More memories began to flood in when she entered her room. She crawled into her bed and inhaled deeply the lingering scent of Derek on her pillows. It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep, eager to make her meeting with Derek in her dreams.


	10. Silent Sea

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. But man I wish I did. **

**A/N: Thanks for all the comments! I absolutely love comments!**

**Oh, Rina 007, the resemblance of the title of the last chapter…it's the title of a song by America. I thought that the lyrics of the song went pretty well with the tone of the chapter. That's all. **

**P.S. Please don't hate me. **

By the time Meredith had returned to Dartmouth a week later, she had received 28 phone calls from Derek. She had called him back just as many times, if not more. They wanted to make sure that the distance that separated them didn't really separate them.

However, their schedules soon became hectic. The phone calls became fewer and fewer. Meredith became busy with college while Derek's time was taken up with intern duties. And then, the phone calls stopped all together. The distance between them had gone from a puddle to an ocean, and neither of them had a boat. They would think about each other randomly, at times when there was a whiff of lavender in the air or if a picture of them two of them had been found stashed away somewhere.

Days became weeks. Weeks became months. And months became years. They were no longer Derek and Meredith. It was Derek. It was Meredith. There was no and.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Four years had passed by. Meredith had graduated from Dartmouth at the top of her class. She showed much talent for medicine, especially in neurology. She had any pick of hospitals to start her internship, but there was only one place she wanted to be.

Derek had finished his internship at New York General Hospital. He had been the best intern the hospital had ever seen, and people were shocked to find out he was leaving. His chief had begged him to stay, but Derek refused. He had any pick of hospitals to start his residency, but there was only one place he wanted to be.

On her first day as an intern, Meredith had a major case of butterflies. This was it! This was her chance to prove to the world that she was more than just Ellis Grey's daughter. She could prove she had what it took to become a surgeon. She walked through the doors of an all too familiar hospital. She was early, by about two hours to be exact. She wanted the chance to wander around and think back on the memories that were associated with this place, even if they were painful memories.

On his first day as a resident, Derek had a major case of butterflies. This was it! His chance to start fresh, nothing to hold him back. He could prove he had what it took to become the world's best neurosurgeon. He walked through the doors of an all too familiar hospital. He was early, by about two hours to be exact. He wanted the chance to wander around and think back on the memories that were associated with this place, even if they were sad memories.

Meredith made her way to the Chief's office. She hadn't seen Richard Webber since she was six years old. She remembered what role he had played in her family, he ruined it. He was the reason why her father had left, the reason why they moved to Boston. But he was her new boss, so she had to put the past behind her.

She took a deep breath and knocked on his office door.

"Come in!"

"Hello Chief Webber..."

"Oh my god! Is that really you? Meredith Grey?"

"Yes, Richard, it's me."

"It's so good to see you, Mer. How have you been?"

"I've been good. I just came here to see where I should go to meet my new resident."

"Oh, right! Ummm...let's see," he said flipping through some papers. "Ok, you've got the new guy from New York. So meet him at the nurse's station on the second floor."

"Thanks, Richard...I mean Chief Webber."

"Don't be a stranger, ok?"

"I won't. It was good to see you again."

Meredith left Webber's office and glanced down at her watch. Somehow, regardless of how early she had been, she was now five minutes late. Her trip down memory lane must have taken longer than she had thought. She quickly took the elevator down to the second floor to meet her new resident and fellow interns.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Meredith made her way to the nurse's station. Her group of interns was already standing there. She made her way to the back of the group, not wanting to draw attention to herself for being late. Apparently her new resident was running late as well. She looked around at her group of fellow interns, and wasn't too impressed with what she saw. This made her really miss her friends in Boston. What she wouldn't give for the four of them to be here with her.

She had her back turned away from the group, lost in her own thoughts. She was wondering what all of her friends were doing at that exact moment. Wondering what hospitals they ended up at.

It wasn't until she heard the list of the other interns being read off by a man that she finally snapped out of it.

"And our last intern is...what? It can't be...Mer?"

Hearing her name called, Meredith spun around. She was instantly met with a shocked pair of piercing blue eyes. Her breath caught in her throat as she struggled to comprehend what was going on. This couldn't be happening. He was supposed to be in New York. Not here in Seattle! Not in **her** Seattle!

"Excuse me everyone, but I need to talk with Dr. Grey here. It seems there has been a problem with some of her legal paperwork," Derek said as he grabbed Meredith's arm and guided her away from the group and towards an empty stairwell.

"Get your hand off of me! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Meredith glared at him with such heated hatred she could have melted ice.

"Cocky drinking lady, is it really you?"

"No, it's not. My name is Meredith Grey and I do not appreciate you pulling me away from my fellow interns and dragging me into a secluded stairwell!"

"Why are you here?"

"Are you seriously dumb? I am an intern. I am at a hospital. I am an intern at a hospital. What part don't you understand?"

"No, I mean why are you here? In Seattle?"

"Frankly, where I am is none of your business. You lost the right to ask me questions like that."

"Mer, don't do this. Don't get all defensive. Just talk to me."

"OOHHH!!!! I get it. Now you want to talk? What? Was the past four years too inconvenient for you to have conversations?"

"Mer..."

"No! Okay? I said no! Don't talk to me, don't look at me, don't pull me into stairwells, and **don't** call me Mer!"

Derek watched her storm out of the stairwell, her hair whipping behind her. He let out a deep, frustrated sigh as he raked his hand through his hair. This was definitely not what he expected for his first day as a resident. Was she really there? He wasn't just imagining things? She was there...in Seattle...with him. This had to be a sign! It was some sort of divine intervention to make his life better, make it worth something. He was thrilled at the prospect of having his favorite cocky drinking lady back into his life, if only she would let him be her no-name guy again.


	11. What I Am

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. **

**A/N: It was indeed KT Tunstall. :)**

**Okay, so here's the thing. I'm going to be in Florida from tomorrow (Friday) till Monday. So that means no updates. That's why this chapter's a little longer than usual. Didn't want to leave you on a cliff for four days. I will see if I can squeeze in one more chapter tonight when I get home from work. **

Meredith went back to the group of interns at the nurse's desk. She was met with several stares. It was quite evident that they had been talking about her while she was in the stairwell.

"What?"

"Is your name really Meredith Grey?"

"Yeah."

"As in Ellis Grey?"

"No. As in Meredith Grey." Meredith rolled her eyes at the stupid interns. She knew this was bound to happen, but didn't want to deal with it at that particular moment.

Derek had stayed in the stairwell for a few minutes, attempting to collect his thoughts. When he finally left, he saw all of his new interns waiting patiently for him. That was when he got an idea. He decided to give out assignments. Of course, he made sure that Meredith was his intern for the day. The rest he sent away to the other departments.

"Dr. Grey, you are going to be working with me today."

"Oh, goody. Just my luck."

"You know, Dr. Grey, this is a workplace. I'm going to have to ask you to be professional here."

"Whatever."

"Well, we are waiting for a patient who is being flown in from Mercy West. So let's go make our way up to the roof and go from there."

"Whatever."

When they arrived on the rooftop there was no helicopter in sight. They were standing there for a few minutes, neither one speaking. Then suddenly, Derek sat down on the ground, sitting Indian-style.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sitting."

"I can see that. Why are you sitting?"

"Because there is no patient coming in from Mercy West."

"What? Then why the hell are we standing up here?"

"You're standing. I'm sitting. And because I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to you!"

"I can see that. Actually I've been seeing that for four years."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you have no right to yell at me for not calling you. The phone works both ways."

"How dare you blame this on me, Derek Shepherd! You were the one that made that stupid promise at the airport, not me!" She quickly turned away in an attempt to leave the rooftop. Derek reached out and grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. And that was when he saw it.

"Mer, what's on your finger?" Derek asked the question even though it was obvious what it was. He just couldn't believe it was there, on her finger, like it was mocking him.

"It's called an engagement ring, Derek. You might have known if you had...oh...I don't know...called me! In fact, maybe if you had tried to keep in touch with me this ring wouldn't be on my finger right now!"

"I don't know what to say."

"How about I'm sorry?" Meredith didn't wait for him to reply, she was already leaving the roof.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAG

Derek watched as Meredith left the rooftop. It felt as if he had just been punched in the stomach...hard...twice...by a sumo wrestler. He had lost her to another man. Just thinking about her with someone else made him sick. It was true that they had only been together a week, but it had felt like a lifetime to him. He really hadn't meant to go four years without talking to her. His life had gotten very complicated and incredibly busy. Life as a surgical intern was rough. But when he was alone, her smile had haunted his dreams. It had never even crossed his mind that she might have moved on. He sure hadn't.

Meredith stormed her way back into the hospital. She just couldn't believe the nerve of him, taking her up to the roof like that. She was an intern, she was there for a reason and it was definitely not to be his talking buddy. What had she done to deserve him as her resident? Did God hate her or something? She quickly made her way into the nearest on-call room to make herself calm down. When Derek's calls had dwindled away four years ago, she attempted to convince herself that she wasn't feeling the emotions that she was feeling. She was an independent young woman, and she refused to wait up all night waiting for some guy to call, even if it was Derek. She figured he had moved on. He was a very attractive man who probably couldn't resist his natural urges. Meredith had been a wreck until she met David. They had started out as just friends, but things gradually evolved into something more. David had become her rock, her replacement Derek of sorts. She had finally been happy again.

Just as her thoughts began to drift toward David, her pager suddenly went off. Kicking herself into doctor mode, she ran off to find Derek. She found him leaning against the nurse's station with a sad look on his face.

"What happened? Why did you page me?"

"Just follow me." Derek quickly turned around and began walking toward the outdoor cafeteria. Eventually, he sat down at the farthest table. Meredith stood in front of the table with her arms crossed against her chest, as if she was protecting herself.

"Mer, sit down."

"No. I'm fine where I am."

"Meredith Grey, I am asking you to sit down. Please?" Meredith sent him an icy glare, but complied anyway.

"What's his name? Your fiancé."

"David Reese."

"How did you two meet?"

"We both went to Dartmouth. He was a foreign transfer student and sat in front of me in my anatomy class. I used to yell at him because he would always seat himself in a position that would obstruct my view of the board. No matter where I sat, he would be in front of me." As Meredith talked, Derek could see her face light up. But there was something different in her eyes, an emotion he couldn't define or figure out. But Derek pressed on with his questions. He wanted to know everything he could about the man that stole his cocky drinking lady away from him.

"How long did you date before you got engaged?"

"A year and a half."

"Oh. Where is he now?"

"He's in Scotland."

"Why?"

"Because that's where all of his family is buried." Meredith silently braced herself for what she knew was about to come.

"Why is he there? I don't get it."

"Because, Derek, his dying wish was to be buried with his family." The mystery emotion in Meredith's eyes had suddenly become more intense.

"His dying wish? Mer, is he dead?"

Meredith's eyes quickly narrowed. "You know, for wanting to be a neurosurgeon, you're really retarded."

"How did it happen?" Derek asked, ignoring her last comment.

She inhaled deeply, as if preparing herself. "We were out to dinner one night, talking about marriage. We had been engaged for four months, and that night we had finally set a date for the wedding, Valentine's Day. As we were leaving, he spotted one of his friends across the street. He started to walk across to tell him the good news. But when he was halfway there, a drunk driver came flying out of nowhere and hit him. I screamed out his name as I saw him being thrown into the air. His injuries had been too severe...he died in my arms."

Derek suddenly felt horrible. Out of his stupid jealousy, he had made her relive that terrible memory. He reached across the table and took his hand in hers, ignoring the spark that flew through his body when his skin touched hers. Derek was surprised that she hadn't pulled away, but she had probably realized that he was only trying to comfort her. Unfortunately, the hand he had grabbed had been her left, and his finger soon came in contact with a smooth piece of metal. He couldn't help but stare at her ring. She followed the direction of his eyes and stared at it as well.

"I can't take it off. I've tried, but I just can't take it off. I know it's silly, but it's the last piece of him I have left. I'm afraid if I take it off, I'll lose him forever. Sometimes, when I'm lying awake at night, I cry because I can't remember the way he smelled, or the sound of his laugh, or the feeling of his touch. I want to be able to remember those things, but I can't. You know what's funny? I used to do the same thing about you. But then David came along and changed my life forever. I'll always be grateful for the time him and I had together. I just wish I could remember the little things."

Derek's gut wrenched as he saw a single tear make its way down her cheek. He quickly stood up and took her into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest. Meredith's single tear soon doubled, and the doubled again, until it became a steady flow. Feeling his shirt become wet, Derek hugged her tighter and began to whisper soothing words into her ear. He didn't know how long they stood like that, but they were eventually interrupted by the sound of his pager. He looked down and read "911".

"Damnit," he whispered loudly. "Mer, it's a 911. We have to go. Are you okay enough to work? If you're not, I can get one of the other interns..."

"No, I'm fine. Duty calls." She gave him a sad smile. It may have been small, but it was enough to make his heart melt.

"Okay. Let's go then."


	12. Flashbacks 2

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. If I did….I would be vacationing in Italy or France, or somewhere exotic. Instead, I'm in Florida visiting my grandparents. Fun…**

**A/N: It was Edie Brickell, GAfan93!! Good job! Such a great song.**

**So here's one more update before I head out to the airport. It's slightly depressing…and it's all flashbacks. But…hey, a chapter's a chapter right? Enjoy. **

"Cris, I've been back at Dartmouth for two weeks...and I haven't even heard from him since my first day back. He promised he would call, and he hasn't! Maybe Boston didn't mean anything to him. I mean we only hung out for a week; maybe I was just some fling to him! Do you think I was just a fling to him?"

"Mer, seriously, take a breath in. Let it out. Take in another. Let it out. You okay now? Ok, listen up because I'm only saying this once! You were not a fling to him. I saw the way he looks at you...it's serious. I mean I practically had an orgasm just watching him watch you. You said he's an intern right? Well, interns have to work 48-hour shifts like all the time. By the time he gets home, he's practically in a coma already. I'm sure when he gets a break in his schedule, he'll come visit you. Trust me!"

"Yeah, you're right. Of course you're right. I mean what we shared in that week...it was special. It's not something you can just throw away. Do you think I should call him?"

"No! Absolutely not! You never call the penis...the penis calls you. It's called the law of nature. Besides, he is most likely at the hospital right now, so calling him would be useless. Iit's not like he could talk with you at work anyway. Just wait. I'm positive he'll call."

"Ok, thanks Cris. You always know the right things to say to me when I'm freaking out. I'll talk to you soon."

Meredith hung up the phone and continued to stare at the ceiling, trying to picture Derek's face floating above her. She soon drifted off into a sleep filled with memories of him.

_GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA_

"Dude, you've got it bad for this chick. You're so screwed."

"I'm not screwed, I'm in love...I think."

"So when are you going to tell me all about this mystery chick? You said that I know her."

"Yeah, you do. Do you remember when we lived in Seattle? Do you happen to remember my next door neighbor?"

Mark sat there and thought for a minute. "Nope, not ringing any bells. Oh wait! I think I remember. That snotty nose brat who always dressed in pink?"

"Yeah, that's her."

"Seriously Derek? Seriously? She's like ten years younger than you. You could go to jail for that!"

"Technically, I can't. She's 19 going on 20."

"Is she hot?"

"She's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. She has this giggle, I swear it makes me weak in the knees every time I hear it. And don't even get me started on her eyes. I get lost just looking into them."

"Did you hit it?"

"Mark! I'm not talking about my sex life with you! Seriously, don't look at me like that. What happens in Boston stays in Boston. You are getting no details from me. Except that it was insanely mind blowing!"

Mark clapped his best friend on the back. He was thrilled that Derek had met someone, he had been too secluded and focused lately. He needed to relax.

"Hey, Mark? Do you think I should call her? I really want to talk to her."

"No! Whatever you do, do **not** call her. You will look like a weak pansy boy. Make her work a little. By not calling her, it will only increase her desire for you, which can only make your sex better! So don't call her."

Derek let out a sigh. "Okay, I guess I'll wait then."

"There's a good boy!" And with that the two best friends went back to work.

_GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA_

"Excuse me? Do you think you could move over one seat? I can't see the board."

"No."

"Seriously? It's just one seat. Not that big of a deal."

"No, I like where I'm sitting. You move."

"I was here first. So you move."

"Well, if you wanted to see the board so badly you should have gotten a better seat."

"Are you kidding me? I'm in the freaking front row! You just grabbed a chair and created your own front row."

"I did no such thing."

"Yes you did! Look to your left. Now look to your right. Do you see any other desks? No! Because you're sitting in a non-existent row!"

"But if I'm sitting in it, than it does in fact exist."

"It didn't five minutes ago!"

"Tough luck, sweetheart." With that mystery front row guy turned around, ignoring Meredith's persistent tapping on his shoulder. Meredith let out a frustrated sigh, and slouched in the back of her chair.

"I'm not your freaking sweetheart," she muttered to herself just as the professor began the lecture.

_GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA_

"What?"

He continued to stare at her.

"Seriously? What? Do I have sauce on my face or something?" Meredith subconsciously began to wipe off her mouth. She looked up at David waiting for him to actually say something. She began to get a little nervous. Suddenly, he jumped on top of the table, and screamed at the top of his lungs, "I, David Reese, am 100 completely and utterly in love with Meredith Grey. She is the most beautiful woman in the world and I would die if she weren't in my life. She is my soul mate!"

Meredith's cheeks flushed red out of embarrassment. "Get down here this second, David. Everybody's staring at you!"

Instead of getting off the table, David got down on one knee and took out a black velvet box. He opened the lid and Meredith was soon face to face with a diamond ring.

"Meredith Grey, will you marry me?"

Meredith couldn't breathe. She looked at the ring. She looked at him. And she looked down at the ring again. Suddenly, images of Derek began to float through her head. She thought back to their time in Boston, and began to wonder where he was right now and what he was doing or rather who he was doing. Could she possibly get married to David? It was then that she realized how great her life had been during the past year and a half. She was happy. David wasn't just her boyfriend, he was her best friend. She couldn't imagine her life without him. All thoughts of Derek left her mind, and at that moment she was sure that she could marry David.

"Yes, David Reese, I will marry you."

She was instantly swept into a hug and showered with kiss. She hopped up onto the table next to him, and as loud as she could she yelled, "My name is Meredith Grey and I am going to marry this man!"

All of the people who had been standing near them suddenly broke into applause, amazed at how happy these two people were.

_GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA_

"Mer, we really need to pick a date. I want you to be my wife so bad. I mean just think about it, Meredith Reese sounds so completely sexy!"

Meredith giggled, and reached out to hold his hand. "Valentine's Day."

"What about it?"

"That's when we are getting married. On Valentine's Day."

"But don't you think that's a little corny?"

"No, I think it is perfect. I've always considered Valentine's Day to be a made-up holiday that big business use to make lots of money selling gushy crap like cards and teddy bears. So I never celebrated it. But I want to...I want it to mean something special. And what can be more special than the day of our wedding?"

"Well, if you think it's perfect then I think it's perfect. Valentine's Day it is! Now let's get home so we can share the good news."

As they were leaving the restaurant, David spotted his buddy Jon standing on the other side of the street.

"Hey Jon! Wait right there, I've got the best news and you are going to be the first person I tell!" David gave Meredith a quick kiss on her lips and began to cross the street.

Meredith could hear tires squealing in the distance, but the sound didn't even register in her mind. She just kept her eyes on David, amazed at what a wonderful man he was. Just as a smile began to spread on her face, she saw it...the car with the squealing tires came racing out of nowhere, heading straight toward David. Before Meredith could do anything she saw David be hit and his body fly up into the air.

"Meredith? I called 911. They'll be here any second. Everything will be okay," Jon looked down at Meredith. His heart went out to her. David was his best friend, and it was unbearable to think about him being injured.

"Get away from me this instant, Jonathan. I don't want to look at you! This is all your fault! Just leave us alone."

"But, Mer..."

"No! I said go away! You killed him!" Meredith's tears were coming down full force now. She clung David tightly against her. "David, please come back. I can't do this without you. Please open your eyes. Please...please..."


	13. Crazy

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. If I did, I would still be on vacation, relaxing on a beach with PD lying next to me. **

**A/N: I'm back!!! And thank for all the comments! I absolutely love comments. So here's a new chapter for you all. A really really long new chapter. And yes the last few chapters were sad…but this chapter as well as the next one will bring in some humor. It's always nice to take a break from the drama, right?**

Meredith was exhausted. The 911 page Derek had gotten was an immediate surgery. He had allowed her to scrub in, after he had made sure for the millionth time that she was okay. But it was a difficult and risky surgery. The patient had died on the table. Derek had never been able to handle the deaths of his patients very well. After they had finished, he excused himself claiming he needed to go clear his head. As if it was some horrible thing for him. Meredith had just spilled her guts about her dead fiancé, and then had to experience a death right afterwards. Her head was the one that needed to be cleared! So she left to go get some food from the cafeteria. Taking her tray outside, she sat down at the table her and Derek had been sitting in earlier that day. She sighed loudly, needing someone to talk to, someone to vent to. So she called Cristina.

"Hello"

"I need someone to talk to."

"Mer? You sound like crap."

"That's because I feel like crap."

"What happened? You're an intern, you're starting your future. You should be happy. Is internship not working out for you?"

"It's not the internship that's the problem. It's the hospital."

"I don't get it. I thought you were excited to be working at Seattle Grace...being in your old hometown."

"I came here to escape New Hampshire. When I'm there I think of David. I couldn't go to Boston because I would think of Derek. So I came to Seattle, assuming that it would be a fresh start with familiar scenery. But my past is haunting me."

"What do you mean?"

"Guess who's my resident? Just guess."

"I have no clue. I hate guessing games you know that."

"I'll give you a hint...he's from New York."

"No way! Seriously? No name guy is your boss?"

"He has a name. It's Derek Shepherd."

"I know that. But he's your no name guy."

"Maybe in Boston. But not now. Not four years later. Now he is just plain ol' Derek Shepherd." Cristina could hear the pain in Meredith's voice. Something was definitely wrong.

"Mer? What'd he do?"

Meredith gave a huge sigh. "He saw the ring." Those four little words would not have seemed like a big deal to anyone who was listening to the conversation. But to Cristina and Meredith, they meant a lot. Cristina had even winced when she heard them.

"So how did he take it?" Cristina braced herself for Meredith to begin ranting and venting, assuming the worse. But, instead, she was met with a steady voice.

"He seemed to have taken it pretty well. He was really calm about it, didn't flip out or anything. He just asked a lot of questions. Like who he was, how we met, where he was now, and of course when he found out that he was dead he wanted to know how it happened. A whole lot of unsettling emotions resurfaced for me. I came to Seattle to start fresh, and on my first freaking day I had to revisit my past...twice. Ugh, I don't know Cris, this is really hard for me. When I finished telling him everything he just held me. It felt weird being in his arms again. Not like awkward or anything, but it was kind of like when you walk into a bakery and you smell fresh made cookies and it makes you think back to when your mother made cookies for the holidays. Assuming you had a mom who baked cookies, of course. Which I didn't. But you know what mean."

"First off, I'm Korean...my family doesn't even know what cookies are unless there is a piece of paper stuck in the middle with something Confucius said. Secondly, I'm not following your little analogy here."

"I can't really explain it. You smell the cookie, or whatever Koreans like to smell, and then you instantly think back to when you were a kid. And it's kind of comforting, but you still know it's in the past. It's not like you smell the cookie, think back to when your mom made cookies, and then go find your mom and have her make you some more. It's just a memory, and after the memory is done you come back to reality. You know there are no cookies anymore. Did that make more sense?"

"I guess. Derek hugged you, which made you think back to when you guys were together, but then you realized that you are no longer together and that you have a dead fiancé who was the reason Derek was hugging you in the first place."

"Exactly."

"So what else happened? I know there's more to your story than a hug or a cookie or whatever."

"Well I was his intern today, and after our little moment he got paged 911. And I got to assist. I couldn't even concentrate on what a cool operation it was and how lucky I was to be doing it on my first day. All I could think about was David. Telling Derek about it, well it brought back all those memories. And as I watched the operation I thought back to when David proposed, which made me think back to the night he died. And then to top it all off, the freaking patient died. As if my distracting trip down memory-lane became literal and real. I heard the guy flat line and I couldn't even comprehend what was going on. And then the sound of the flat line turned into the sound of squealing tires. I looked down at the patient, and for an instant I saw David lying on the table covered in blood. I'm just a little freaked out. That's why I called."

This was worse than Cristina had imagined. David had been dead for a year, and Meredith was just finally returning to her natural self. Cristina had her person back. But now her person was slipping away again.

"What, Cris? No sarcastic comments about how stupid I'm being?"

"Nope."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. This isn't the time for my sarcastic comments. You need your person right now."

"Yes, I do."

"That's right. You need your person. And that's why I'm coming to Seattle."

"What? Really?"

"Of course. You can't handle this alone. I know Derek is there and he will do his best to comfort you. But he doesn't know the whole story, and I do. I was there the whole time; I was there for all the fights, all the reconciliations, the engagement, and the funeral. Okay, I might not have been there literally, but I was the one you called to talk about all of those things. Derek can't possibly understand. So I am flying out tomorrow."

"You know, this is why you're my person."

"Are you sure it's not for the really great sarcastic comments? Because that's what I am known for...it's my thing."

"I love your sarcastic comments, Cris. But you are my person because you are my best friend and you understand me better than anyone else could ever."

"Okay, enough with the mushy crap, you're gonna make me puke. Now, you better have a place by now. I refuse to sleep on the street. So there better be a freaking roof when I get there."

Meredith laughed. Cristina had gone back to her normal self. "Yes, I have a roof. Walls, on the other hand, those may be an issue."

"What? Do you live under McDonald's drive thru?"

"Oh my god! How did you know? I'll see you tomorrow Cris, and thanks again."

"Sure thing, but there better be a Big Mac waiting for me."

When Meredith closed her cell phone, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Cristina always knew the right things to say. She smiled to herself as she stood up and headed back into the hospital to finish her day.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith didn't know how Cristina was able to pull it off, but less than twenty-four hours later her person was standing in front of her. It was so good to see her again. It felt as if she was home again. Meredith chuckled when she thought back to seeing Cristina get off the plane. She had immediately yelled, "Baby, you made it!" just as Cristina had done to her when she went to Boston. Now, they were sitting in Meredith's living room.

"Where's my freaking Big Mac? What kind of McDonald's is this?"

Meredith laughed and shook her head at Cristina. "Sorry, that's my _other_ house. This is just the one I keep my non-McDonald's items in."

"Well, that sucks. I was really hoping for some good food. God knows you can't cook."

"Hey! I'm offended!"

"What? It's true."

"Yeah...it is." Meredith rolled her eyes. "So what do you want to do on your first day in Seattle? See the Space Needle? Go on the ferry boats?"

"I want to go running."

"Cris, I swear I have never met anyone who goes running as much as you do. But I'm game. I need to burn off some pent-up energy."

"Energy, huh? That's what your calling it these days?"

"Well, it sounds better than pent-up god-I-can't-believe-my-fiancé-is-dead-and-has-been-for-a-year-and-I-am-still-pitying-myself-and-now-I-am-in-Seattle-revisting-a-past-that-includes-my-father-leaving-me-and-a-next-door-neighbor-who-I-had-an-amazing-week-with-but-have-not-spoken-to-in-four-years-and-I-now-have-the-kind-of-aggression-that-makes-me-want-to-become-a-pro-boxer-so-I-can-beat-the-crap-out-of-someone. It has a better ring, don't you think?"

"Ok Miss I like to say really long sentences in one breath, lets go."

The two women changed into their running clothes, and took off towards the nearest running path.

"So, talk to me Mer. I'm here for a reason and that is to be your person. So here I am, running with you, being your supportive person."

"Well, I don't really know what to say. I mean I don't know how to be myself again. I was doing really well, and then I had my first day on the job and everything's been turned upside down. I have to deal with Derek being all…Dereky, and now I keep having these major flashbacks of David. I just want to go back to normal, if I ever even had normal."

"I see. You want cocky drinking lady back."

"Yes. No. Kind of. I don't want to be the girl who had tequila dreams every other night. But I want to be the girl who is confident and knows what she wants. Right now, I have no clue. So I guess I want to be cocky lady."

"Or you're a lady that wants cock."

"No, that's not what I said. I'm not ready for another relationship. I can't even handle myself, let alone another person."

"So what about no name guy?" Cristina instantly received a glare from Meredith. "Okay, okay...fine. So what about Derek Shepherd?"

"What about him?"

Cristina turned around and started running backwards so she could face Meredith. "Don't act dumb, Mer. What are you going to do about him?"

"I'm not going to do anything. He's my resident. My boss. Nothing can happen."

"But, hypothetically, if something _could_ happen, would you want it to? Hypothetically, I mean."

Meredith thought for a second. "Hypothetically, I'm not really sure. I mean David has only been gone a year. Like I said before, I couldn't just jump into a relationship right now. And I don't know if I can trust Derek. I haven't talked to him in four years, he could be totally different now."

"I highly doubt he's changed that much. And how can you be mad at him for not calling? Might I remind you that YOU didn't call him either."

"So it's my fault now? Cris, he made me a promise. He promised me that we could make it work. He would come visit and call. And he didn't. He broke his promise, even though he swore he wouldn't. You can't just forget about that."

"Oh c'mon, Mer! I promised to buy you a pizza a year ago, and I don't see you flipping out about that!"

"Those are two completely different things. Pizza didn't have mind blowing sex with you for a week and then just drop off the face of the earth."

"If it did, Domino's would so be number one on my speed dial!"

"Cris, what should I do? Just tell me what to do. Please?"

"I can't do that for you. I wish I could, but I can't. You have to figure it out on your own. But the way I see it: your fiancé is dead. That's rough, I understand. But he's gone and he isn't coming back. But Derek is here, now. And you guys shared something really special. Is four years of not talking more important than a potentially great future? Just think about it."

Meredith was quite for the next few minutes. By this time, they were already heading back to her house.

"Would I be a completely horrible person if I moved on with my life? I feel like I would be. I mean David's body isn't even cold yet and I already have a confused love life. Does that make me a slut or something?"

Cristina wasn't quite sure how to answer this. So she just spoke the first thing that came into her mind, positive that Meredith was looking for honesty. "You're not a horrible person. It is understandable to still be upset about David's death. It was unexpected and a terrible way to die. No one deserves that. But he would want you to be happy. You know that as well as I do. You and Derek have a history. A 24-year-old history to be exact. That's big. It's true, a year after your fiancé's death is a little soon. But you've been waiting for Derek for 24 years. One year can't even compare to that. So, no, you're not a horrible person or a slut. You just have a dark and twisty life."

By the time Cristina had finished her little speech, they had already made it back to the house. "Thanks. For everything I mean. I really appreciate you coming all the way out here. It means a lot to me."

"We don't have to do the thing do we? You know, where I say something and then you say something and then there's a moment?"

Meredith laughed. "No, there will be no moment."

"Ok, good. I was a little scared there for a second."

"So what are we going to do now?"

"We, my dear person, are going to go to the hospital so that I can yell at no name guy."

"Why?"

"Because he didn't call you for four years."

"But I thought we just established that I was equally responsible for that. So why would you go yell at him?"

"We may have discussed that. But he doesn't know that. As far as he knows, I'm just your overprotective best friend who flew in all the way from Boston to make sure no one upsets you. So let me have some fun. I need a good laugh."

Meredith just shook her head. "I have a feeling that I'm going to regret this."

"Maybe. But it will be well worth it. So come with me, and hide behind a curtain or something. Cyndi Lauper was right, girls really do just want to have fun!"

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith and Christina quickly drove to the hospital. Well actually, Meredith would have driven at her normal speed if Cristina hadn't been the worst back-seat driver in the world...and she wasn't even in the back seat! Every time they hit a red light, Cristina would begin to pout and would tell Meredith to drive through it anyway.

"Cris, you really need to calm down. I don't know why you are so excited about this. I'm actually feeling kind of nauseous about the whole thing."

"Because this is like candy but with man tears, which is **so** much better." Cristina had a wicked, mischievous grin on her face. Meredith simply rolled her eyes and pulled into her parking space.

"Which car is his?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to egg it or something. Relive my childhood."

"Even if I knew what car was his, I wouldn't tell you. That's just cruel."

"How can you not know which one is his?"

"Because when we were in Boston, he had a rental car."

"Whatever, c'mon lets go!" When they got to the nurse's station, Cristina quickly paged Derek.

As Derek was walking down the hallway, he heard his pager go off. He took it off its clip, and read "No name room 313, 911." He had no idea what it was about, but only Meredith called him no name guy, and if she was paging him a 911 it had to be important. He took off down the hall at a full speed run.

Meanwhile, Meredith and Cristina quickly entered room 313. There were two beds set up with a paper curtain separating them. "Ok, Mer. You're going to lay down in the bed at the end of the room. I'm going to draw the curtain so that he can't see you. But you have to promise not to say anything or giggle. I mean it! I don't want my fun ruined just because you had a laughing fit. If you have to, bite down on some gauze or something. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Meredith said sarcastic tone, giving Cristina a salute.

Meredith went to her position as Cristina hopped onto the other bed. She crossed her arms as she lay there, waiting for Derek to show up. She was acting like she was asleep. Suddenly, the door swung open and Derek appeared in the door frame panting in an attempt to catch his breath.

"Mer? Are you in here? Dr. Grey?"

Cristina opened her eyes, and gave Derek an evil smile. "Well, well, well. We meet again no name guy."

"Umm, who are you? Are you a patient?"

"Who am I, you ask? I'm your worst nightmare." Derek gave her a confused look. "Dr. Cristina Yang, at your service."

Derek was still confused. He tried to remember where he knew her from. Then it clicked. "Oh! You're Mer's friend. From Boston..."

"No. I'm Dr. Grey's bodyguard from Boston."

"Does she even need a bodyguard?"

"Yes."

"Umm, okay. Well I'm just going to go now. Nice talking to you I guess."

"You're not leaving."

"And why is that?"

"Because you and I are going to have a little chat. Pull up a chair, kick your feet back. You're gonna be here a while." Derek began to feel a little nervous. However, he remained standing.

"You're not going to take my advice about the chair? That's a stupid decision. Well, I guess I'll just have better access."

Derek shot her a weird look. "Better access for what?"

"Better access for when I castrate you."

Derek gulped. On the other side of the curtain, Meredith's eyes got big as she clapped a hand over her mouth. She was amazed, this was going to be good!

"Dr. Yang you said it was? Well, Dr. Yang, I'm not really following you here..."

"Are you gay?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Are you gay?"

"No..."

"Really? Seriously? I'm actually really shocked. With overly-moussed hair like that I would have sworn you were gay. I mean no man pays that much attention to his hair."

"Um, alright."

Christina tilted her head and glared at him. "Do you have inappropriate sex with skanky women?"

"What?!"

"How often would you say you have sex? Like how many times per week?"

"That's really none of your business!"

"Ohhh, I see how it is. You're not getting any. That's sad. Do you have performance problems or something?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You can't stand tall and proud?"

"I am **not** having this conversation with you."

"Ok, fine. Tell me this Dr. Derek Michael Shepherd, what are your feelings towards my best friend?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to know. And if you don't tell me what I want to know, I will take a dull scalpel to your throat."

"My feelings for your best friend are between me and your best friend."

"Tsk, tsk. Wrong answer Shep." Cristina hopped off the bed, and started walking towards Derek. For every step she took toward him, he took one step back. That was until he hit the wall and was cornered. Cristina stood in front of him with a triumphant look on her face. Derek gulped a second time.

"Do you believe in God, no name guy?"

"I'm a surgeon."

"I'll take that as a no then. Well, you better start believing because your judgment day is coming up really fast. Like lightening speed fast."

"Why is that?"

"Because you hurt my best friend. And that doesn't sit very well with me."

"How did I hurt her?"

"Wow! They really let retards become brain surgeons? I'm shocked! You didn't call her for four years, that's how you hurt her."

Derek looked at Cristina for a moment, debating what to say. "She didn't call me either." After the words left his mouth, he inwardly winced.

"She didn't call you back either! That's your excuse? C'mon, that's lame and you know it! I think you lied to me."

"About what?"

"About being gay. Because from what I heard, you guys had a week's worth of mind blowing sex and mushy romantic crap and you made her a promise. A promise that you didn't keep. What straight man does that? Every straight man I know would jump at the chance to bang Meredith. She's very bangable. And you walked away. So you **have** to be gay."

"Look, I understand you want to protect Meredith. You are probably a really great friend to her. But I really don't appreciate being badgered by someone I don't even know!"

"Well, let me give you some words of advice, no name guy. And by advice I mean rules. 1) You will treat Meredith with respect at all times, 2) You will keep any and all promises that you make to her from here on out, 3) You will never hurt her again, 4) You will not walk away from her when she needs you the most, 5) You will try your damnist to win her back, and 6) You will be her cookie."

"Her what?"

"You heard me! Her cookie. Don't look at me like that mister, I'm not the retarded one here. You will follow all of these rules or I will hunt you down and, trust me, you do **not** want to see me angry."

"You mean you're not angry right now?"

"Are you kidding me?! I'm Mary freaking Poppins right now. I'm practically floating over rooftops with my umbrella and dancing with penguins. But if you piss me off, I will turn into Satan so fast it will make your head spin. Plus, keep in mind that I am a doctor. I can kill you and make it look like an accident."

"But you're just an intern." Derek was met with an icy cold glare. "Never mind, forget I said that. Those words never left my mouth."

Cristina starred at him for a second. "Do I scare you?"

"No."

"Let me rephrase that...Do I scare you?"

Derek broke her intense gaze, and stared down at his shoes. "Yes."

"Excellent! Now you follow my rules. You really don't want to have another little chat with me because you won't be able to walk properly for the rest of your life if that happens. Now, tell me what you are going to be for her..."

Derek didn't answer her.

"I said, what are you going to be for her?"

"Her cookie."

"What? Sorry I couldn't hear you. Say it louder."

"Her cookie."

"Come again?"

"I'M GOING TO BE HER FREAKING COOKIE!!!!!"

"Very good," Cristina said while she patted him on the head like he was her dog. He stood there wondering what to do next. She raised her eyebrow at him. "You're dismissed now."

"Umm...okay." Derek began to walk out of the room. He opened the door to leave but turned around to look at Cristina one more time. She flipped him the bird. He shook his head and walked down the hallway.

As soon as Meredith heard the door shut she burst out laughing. Cristina started laughing as well as she pulled the curtain back.

"Oh my god, Mer. That was the best thing in the world. You should have seen his face. It was absolutely priceless!"

"I could barely keep my laughter in. I thought I was going to explode! That was a hell of a lot more fun that I thought it would be!"

"I am so happy I came here. You have no idea!"

Meredith hopped off the bed. She put her arm around Cristina's shoulders. "You are my favorite person in the entire world, you know that right?"

"Of course I am...I'm Cristina Yang."

Meredith chuckled. "C'mon. Let's go get something to eat. I'm suddenly in the mood for Domino's."

"Yes! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

The two women walked out of the hospital together, laughing over what their favorite lines from Cristina's interrogation were. Meredith was feeling the happiest she had in over a year.


	14. Different People

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. But man do I wish I did.**

**A/N: Kilikina1, you hit the nail right on the head. And greysfan09, you were quite correct on the song. Thanks for all the comments. They made my day!**

The next morning, Meredith and Cristina were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee. Meredith peeked over the edge of her coffee mug and looked at Cristina. "So what are you going to do while I'm at work?"

"I'm going to call my chief back in Boston and ask for a transfer." She said it as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

Meredith, taken by surprise, spewed her sip of coffee everywhere. "What?"

"You heard exactly what I said. Don't act so surprised. I told you how much the hospital I work at blows. I need a change. Seattle Grace is an excellent hospital. So I'm going with you this morning to talk to your chief. And then I'm going to call my chief and we'll go from there."

"What happens if you can't get in?"

"Are you kidding me? I've only been an intern for two weeks. And you have only been one for two days. I'm sure Boston won't cry over one lost intern. And plus you're old buddies with your chief so I'm sure he'll say yes."

Meredith just stood there with her mouth hanging open. She had secretly wished she had her friends with her. But truthfully, Cristina had been the one she wanted near her. Izzie, Alex, and George were great people and she really did love them. But they weren't her best friends. Cristina was. And now she had the opportunity to have her person at the same hospital. She gave Cristina the biggest smile in the world. "You'd do this for me?" she asked.

"Hell no. I'm doing it for the amazing surgeries. I mean you have the best doctors in the country working at Seattle Grace. This is my chance to get ahead!"

Meredith laughed. Cristina was a very unemotional person. She would never really admit her reason behind doing things. But Meredith knew that she was a factor in Cristina transferring, even if it was the smallest factor. She couldn't be happier.

When they arrived at the hospital Meredith quickly showed Cristina where Chief Webber's office was. But then she ran down to the locker room to get changed, she really didn't want to be late. When she met up with her group of interns, she saw Derek standing there. She gave a small smile, thinking back on the events of the previous day. But she quickly wiped the smile off her face and acted completely professional. It was a good thing Derek hadn't seen it.

Derek gave out the normal assignments. Meredith was surprised that she got placed with a different doctor. She would have sworn he would have made her work with him. He must still be a little shaken up by his encounter with Cristina. Oh well, at least that would make her day easier.

Her day, however, turned out to be very boring. She got stuck in the OB/GYN department, which was a field she was definitely not interested in. She didn't even get to scrub in on any surgeries. Instead, she was stuck on chart and lab duty.

After a few hours she finally had time to get some lunch. As she walked towards the cafeteria she began to wonder how Cristina's meeting was going. Knowing Richard, they were probably on the phone with Boston this second finalizing everything. Before Meredith could continue with her thoughts, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hello, Dr. Grey."

"Dr. Shepherd."

"How are you today?"

"I'm perfectly perfect. How are you?"

"I'm doing pretty well. I haven't talked to you in a while, I was hoping we could get a chance to catch up."

Meredith laughed out loud at what he had just said. "Really? That's the line you want to use? 'We haven't talked in a while' and you want to 'catch up'. Wow! You really **are** brainless."

"Look, Mer. I know I messed up. As in big time life altering messed up. But I want to make things right. With you. So all I'm asking for is just a few minutes of your time. I want to be able to talk to you like we used to. I understand if we are way too damaged to go back to how we used to be, but I at least want to be your friend. Will you let me do that?"

Meredith's mind was racing a million times a second. How could this possibly work? Her ex-boyfriend wants to be her friend. Could he even be considered her ex-boyfriend? They weren't even exclusive and it had only been for a week. And yet she still thought of him as her ex.

They had been walking for a few minutes and Meredith had yet to say anything. Derek was getting a little nervous. But he could see that there was a war waging in her mind. "Mer?"

Hearing her name made her snap out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw the concerned look on Derek's face. She sighed. "C'mon, I'm going to the cafeteria to get some food. You can join me if you'd like. But as a kinda sorta friend."

"Great! I'd love to. So what are we getting?"

"I don't know. I'm really in the mood for cookies." Meredith couldn't help herself. She had to toy with him just a little bit. It was just so much fun.

Derek stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her in shock. It took a while before he realized his mouth was hanging open. "Umm, did you just say cookies? You're in the mood for cookies?"

"Yeah. Is there a problem?"

"No. No problem. Let's go get some cookies."

After they had sat down at "their" table, the one in the back, Derek just stared at her for a while. It was starting to freak her out.

"You're staring at me. Do I have crumbs on my face or something?"

"No, I was just thinking...about cookies."

"Okay. That's cool I guess."

"Do you want someone to be your cookie?"

This was too much for Meredith to handle. She just burst out laughing. Derek was confused by her reaction.

"She really does scare the crap out of you, doesn't she?"

"No, never, she…wait! You knew about that?"

"Knew about it? Hell, I was in the room!"

"What?"

"Yeah, I was in the bed on the other side of the curtain. I have got to say that was one of the best moments of my life."

" I'm completely embarrassed right now. Why would you do something like that to me?"

"Because, Derek, I was hurting. Because of you. Because of David. Because of Seattle. I called Cristina to come out here and visit me, to help me put my head on straight. And she loves to scare people. You happen to be the perfect target. I didn't want her to do it at first, but I've got to tell you it was so worth it!!"

Derek just looked at her in shock. But maybe this was a good sign. If Meredith had felt the need to call in her best friend to talk to him, that had to have meant that there were still feelings there. Maybe him being embarrassed in a way he never had before...maybe that would make Meredith come back to him. He desperately wanted his cocky drinking lady back. He would do anything to have that back. Even if that meant going head to head with "his worst nightmare".

Meredith looked at him. His face had gone through so many emotions in that brief span of time, she could barely catch up. At first he had been shocked, then embarrassed, upset, guilty, sad, thoughtful, wishful, and then finally happy. She would have paid anything to know what he was thinking. She tilted her head to the side and gave him a silent "what?". Although she didn't know it, what she had just done was a look of hers that had always made Derek's heart beat faster and made his knees go weak. He had to do something fast, before he said or did something that might make her uncomfortable. "C'mon, we have to get back to work. I wouldn't want the OB/GYN to put you on scut duty." He picked up her tray and threw away her trash for her. Meredith gave him a slight smile and followed him back into the hospital.

When the two of them had started walking toward the elevators, Meredith quickly spotted Cristina walking towards them. She jogged over to her person. "So? How'd it go?"

"Well, it looks like I have to go back to Boston. " Meredith's face fell instantly. She was crushed. Cristina couldn't leave! "Go back to Boston to pack my bags!"

"What? Pack your bags as in so you can move to Seattle?"

"Maybe."

Meredith squealed for joy. She swept Cristina into a hug and began to jump up and down in excitement. "You know this constitutes hugging don't you? You know my rules on hugging and any other form of physical contact."

"Shut up. My person's back!"

Derek stood on the sidelines watching their interaction. A smile appeared on his face as he saw Meredith squeal and jump up and down. She looked so happy. Over the past four years, he would have done anything to see that smile of hers just one more time. And here it was, in all of its glory. He wondered what Cristina had said that made Meredith react in such a way. He figured he would leave the happy best friends to continue their conversation.

As he was walking down the hall, he heard Cristina yell, "Hey no name guy!" He turned around and looked over at her. "Guess who's going to be your new intern! Oh, that would be **me**!" Derek groaned and placed his hand over his face. He turned around and continued walking, while shaking his head. He heard the two girls start laughing. This was going to be a **very** long residency for him.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek went home to his trailer that night. He had a hell of a lot on his mind. He was absolutely thrilled that Meredith decided to be his kinda sorta friend again, which was almost like his cocky drinking lady. But he couldn't believe that she had set him up for such an embarrassment with the whole Cristina thing. That was just cruel! But it made her laugh and he would do anything to hear that noise again. It had haunted his dreams for four long years. So, as he was lying in bed, he contemplated what he would to the next day. He needed to show Cristina that he was serious about Meredith and his feelings for her. Derek knew what he had to do. He had to stand up to Cristina, show her who was her boss. But just the thought of having her as his intern made his stomach turn out of nervousness. Why did she have to be so scary? But it didn't matter. He was going to put her in her place no matter what! And with that, Derek fell asleep thinking of Meredith.

The next morning, Derek was standing in front of his group of interns (which now included Cristina, much to his dismay). He was handing out the assignments.

"Ok, Reddings you'll be in Cardio today. Blanes, you'll be in Ortho. Um, Keller you'll be up in OB. That just leaves Grey and Yang. Grey, you will be with me today, and Yang you'll be in the pit."

Suddenly, Chief Webber ran up to the group. "Sorry, Shepherd, but I need to take Grey today. Hope you don't mind."

'Shit!," Derek thought to himself. That left him stuck with Cristina. He looked over at her and could see she was grinning in a very evil manner. 'Shit, shit, shit!'

"Umm, that's no problem Chief. I'll just take Yang over here."

"Great! Well let's go Dr. Grey, we have an emergency case to work on." And with that, Webber and Meredith went running down the hall toward their patient.

Cristina turned towards Derek. "So, looks like it's just you and me, Shep."

"Excuse me, but I am your superior and you will refer to me only as Dr. Shepherd, not as Shep, no name guy, retard, or any other crap you come up with. Is that understood?"

Cristina refused to acknowledge him. Instead she just picked at her nails.

"I said is that understood?"

Still no response.

"Dr. Yang you will answer me right this second, or I will put you on probation and that will **not** look well on your first day!"

That got Cristina's attention. Was he seriously threatening her? But, he was her boss. She should probably listen to him. However, outside the hospital was a completely different playing field. She smirked at the thought. "Yes, Dr. Shepherd, it is perfectly understood."

"Good, now let's go. We have a craniotomy in ten minutes."

After the surgery, Derek and Cristina were washing their hands. She kept sending him evil glares. And he was sending them right back.

"You know, Dr. Yang, I'm not scared of you."

"That's not what you said two days ago."

"Well, you caught me by surprise. But now...I'm on to you. You're mean and conniving but you are also Meredith's best friend, which means you will do anything to protect her. Which is what your whole little interrogation was about. And I would like you to know that I do not step down from a fight. So as much as you would like to think you have control over me, I am your boss and I have the ability to make your internship a living hell. So I have some words of advice...and by advice I mean rules. 1) You will acknowledge me as your superior, 2) You will refrain from making derogatory comments to me in this hospital, 3) You will respect the rules set forth by this hospital in which it is stated that you are an intern, a grunt, a nobody, on the bottom of the surgical food chain and you will not hold a scalpel until I say you can, and finally 4) you will tell me what the hell being Meredith's cookie means."

Cristina was a little taken aback. No one had ever talked to her like that before. Maybe this Shepherd guy really did have some guts. She started to gain a little respect for him.

"Dr. Shepherd, I would like to inform you that I do, in fact, acknowledge you as my superior. However, I can't promise you that I won't say mean things to you or about you. I'm Cristina Yang. Mean, sarcastic comments are what I do. And as for Meredith, that is a discussion you and I will have to have outside of this hospital because frankly I don't want to get fired. So meet me at the bar across the street tonight and I will tell you anything you want."

Now it was Derek's turn to be taken aback. She was handling this extremely well, and that was never a good sign.

"And just so you know, Dr. Shepherd, the millisecond we step off of hospital grounds, your ass is mine! I do **not** tolerate being talked to in such a manner. So you better wear a cup tonight, because I'm sure you'd like to retain the ability to have kids someday. Although, personally, I shudder at the thought of you procreating. The world definitely does not need more overly-moussed haired, retarded surgeons who don't know how to pick up a freaking phone. So be prepared for tonight. Now, if you excuse me Dr. Shepherd, I have post-op notes to write."

As Cristina left the room, Derek let out a huge sigh. He knew professional Cristina would be short-lived. And as much as he dreaded dealing with her tonight, he needed answers. He wondered if drunk Cristina was anything worse than sober, sarcastic, scary Cristina. Well that was a risk he was just going to have to take.


	15. Runaway Train

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. **

**A/N: New chapter! And just remember that everything always works out in the end, okay?**

That night, Derek was sitting in the bar across from the hospital. The owner's name was Joe, a name which seemed vaguely familiar to him. Did Meredith say something about Joe before? Just as he began to sift through his memories to figure it out, Cristina sat down next to him. He looked over at her with a confused face. She must have major ESP powers, because she simply stated, "He used to be Mike's boyfriend, until Mike dumped him to go out with Joe's now ex-boyfriend Walter." Suddenly Derek remembered hearing Meredith tell Mike that she was sorry she turned Joe straight. Meredith and Mike seemed to have a really close connection. That was the night that he met her for the first time. He had been so shocked. He fell hard for her so fast it made his head spin! This thought led him into thinking about all the little things he loved about Meredith.

Cristina was sitting there, tapping her foot impatiently. She finally smacked him in the back of his head. "Hey, no name guy, stop reminiscing about my person. We here to talk, not to drool. So close your damn mouth!"

Derek instantly snapped out his daydream. He was slightly embarrassed. But Cristina was right; they were there to talk. So he turned his body to face her. "Order a drink and we'll go sit in one of those booths over there." He pointed over to where he was talking about and left to go save a booth.

Once Cristina had taken her seat in front of him, she handed him a tray filled with shots of tequila.

"That's okay, I already have my own drink."

"No, I bought you tequila, and you are going to drink tequila. Got it?"

"Whatever." But looking at the shots made him think back to his drinking competition with Meredith and their breakfast the next morning, and lunch, and...

"Not again! Stop strolling down memory lane. God, you're so pathetic!"

Derek rolled his eyes at her. "Fine, let's start this conversation already. Will that make you happy?"

"Yes, now understand that I am here on behalf of my person. She has been put through hell this past year and I'm sick of her being all depressed and whatever. I want the old Meredith back. And you are going to help me do that. So ask whatever questions you want. And I will answer as many of them as I find appropriate. Oh, and for every question you ask we take a shot. Deal?"

This made Derek sit up straight. He could seriously ask whatever he wanted? This could be his big chance.

"OK. Deal. So, my first question I guess would be what is up with you telling me to be her cookie?"

"Mer and her stupid analogies. She called me on her first day, after your patient died on the table. You stormed off because you're a pansy who can't deal with death. But it shook her up. She had just finished telling you about her dead fiancé and then she had to see some dude die. It was as if her trip down memory-lane had become literal. So she called me to get some advice. I guess you had given her a hug that day or something. Anyways, she said it was like going into a bakery and smelling freshly baked cookies and thinking back to the holidays when moms make cookies but realizing she couldn't go have her mom make some new cookies. Which didn't really make sense. I had to make her explain it to me. So Mer then explained that hugging you made her think back to when you guys were together, but she knew that it was in the past and the only reason you were hugging her in the first place was because of her dead fiancé. So she needs someone to be her cookie. Meaning you. You need to make her some new cookies...or memories...or whatever. You know what? I still don't really understand it. She's retarded."

Cristina may not have fully understood it, but Derek did. And it meant a lot to him that Meredith had thought of him as her cookie. Looking over at Cristina, he saw her take a shot of tequila. It was part of the deal, but he didn't want to get so drunk that he missed out on this opportunity. So he sipped his shot. Christina didn't seem to notice.

"Next question, no name guy?"

"Why didn't Meredith call me during those four years?"

"At first, because I told her not to. But then school got really busy and she had no time to have an actual life let alone call your sorry ass. It really hurt her though. She thought your week together didn't mean anything. But then she met David and was all happy. They had some rough patches, but they worked through it. And she was doing really well until he died."

"What do you mean rough patches?"

"Uh-uh,...take your shot mister or my lips are going to be more closed than Meredith's legs are right now!"

Derek sighed and took his shot. "Ok, now about those rough patches..."

"Yea, Mer walked in on him screwing her roommate once."

"What?!"

"That's a question. Shot time."

Derek glared at her. "You know what I meant. That didn't count. Please explain further."

"What's there to explain? David got wasted one night. He went to Mer's room to wait for her. She was at some party. Her roommate was there, her roommate who also happened to be wasted. And they were talking and the next thing you know they're in the throws just as Meredith walks in the door."

"Oh god! That's horrible. How could she take him back after that?"

"She loved him. It was obvious that he hadn't been in his right mind. Because no man would touch her roommate with a ten foot pole. She's got a face only a monkey could love. GOD she was ugly! Anyways, yeah he apologized like a million times and she eventually caved."

This was very interesting news. "So, does she hate me now?"

"Umm, not really. She just is a little nervous about being around you. She was pissed at first because you're her resident. But I think secretly she is thrilled to have you back. Even if it is only as you being her boss." This made Derek smile. Meredith was thrilled to have him back!

Derek looked over at Cristina's glasses and chuckled. She had already taken like ten shots. He had just finished his second.

"So, Cristina, what do you really think about me?"

Cristina squinted her eyes and stared at him. "What do I think about you? I think you're cocky and annoying. I think you have ugly hair and a stupid smile. You hurt my person. But...you also put an end to her tequila dreams. Once she returned to New Hampshire, she just wasn't interested in that kind of stuff anymore. And for that, I think I have to thank you. You're not all **that** bad of a guy."

"Cristina Yang, I am shocked! You like me!"

"I never said that. I said you weren't that bad."

"Oh, c'mon, you love me. Don't deny it."

"Ugh!" Cristina quickly downed two shots of tequila in an attempt to erase what she had just said. "Shut up, no name guy."

"Hey Cristina, can I call you Cristina? Anyway, I need your help with something." Derek sat there for a while, trying to figure how to word his question.

"T-t-t-today junior!"

"Well I was wondering if you would be willing to help me win back my cocky drinking lady. I really miss her. And you're her best friend, you could be a huge asset to me."

"Or, I could be a huge ass."

"That too. But seriously, will you be my partner in crime? You know, try and work undercover. I really need her back in my life. And more than just a friend. She has never been just a friend to me. So please help me out."

"You really are pathetic. But I'll help."

"Seriously? Thank you!"

"Yeah, whatever. I probably won't even remember saying yes to this in the morning anyway. Buy me some more drinks and play a game of darts with me, and I'll start my undercover top secret win back cocky drinking lady work tonight."

"You got yourself a deal!"

"You know...we need a super cool name. OH! And we need a password! And secret hand signals."

Derek laughed out loud. This was going to be fun. The two of them spent another hour drinking, playing darts, and planning.

They decided on a name: The Super Sweet Secret Silent Sunset Save Sad Meredith Squad. Their password: Sutures (which was chosen because that's what they were doing...suturing Meredith's heart back together). And they had created way too many secret hand signals. They knew half of them would be forgotten by the next morning.

By the time they left Joe's, they had the first plan all worked out. Derek left, feeling as if a huge weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Even though he was still scared of Cristina, he knew it was a good thing to have her on his side. But he was sure he would never want to meet her in the back of a dark alley somewhere. When he arrived at his trailer he instantly fell asleep, dreaming of Meredith, something he had been doing a lot of lately.

Upon leaving the bar, Cristina took a cab to Meredith's house. She didn't care that it was late out. This was her first night as a member of the Super Sweet Secret Silent Sunset Save Sad Meredith Squad, and she was going to make it a good one.

Meredith was in her bed sleeping when her cell phone suddenly began to ring. She threw her arm out from under her covers and began to feel for it in the darkness. Once she found it, she answered "What?", the frustration evident in her voice.

"Hey, it's me."

"What do you want? Do you have any idea what time it is right now?"

"Yeah, so what? I need you to let me in."

"Huh?"

"I am standing out on your front lawn. It's dark. It's cold. I think it's about to rain. So get your scrawny ass down here and let me in!"

"Ok, ok, hold on…" Meredith snapped her cell phone shut and groggily made her way downstairs. She glared at Cristina as she opened the front door.

"Hey there sunshine," Cristina said.

"Bite me." Meredith sent her another glare as she began to walk back into the house. She plopped herself down on the couch and looked up at Cristina expectantly.

"So, I went to my new apartment tonight and guess what I found? It's flooded."

"You can stay here. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, you thought I was asking for permission? That's cute. I'm taking the guest room on the left. And I'm changing the paint color."

"Did you even have a new apartment or were you always planning on living here and just used the mysterious flooding as an excuse?"

"You know I never lie and tell."

Meredith chuckled. "So where have you been all night?" she asked as Cristina joined her on the couch.

"Just been hanging out at Joe's."

"But you've been gone for hours. You couldn't have been there alone."

"I wasn't. I was with no name guy."

"You and Derek…were hanging out….at Joe's…for the whole night…"

"Yup. Just me and no name guy. I now totally understand why you liked him. He is an amazing kisser!"

Meredith, who had been drinking out of a bottle of water that had been sitting on the coffee table, suddenly started choking. Once she regained her composure, she looked at Cristina in disbelief. "Did I just hear you right? You and Derek kissed?"

"Mer, he could seriously win the Stanley Cup of tonsil hockey. Although I'm sure you already knew that. Why you gave that up, I'll never know. But your loss is my gain."

Meredith couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Cristina do that? Wasn't there some sacred rule that you never do anything with your best friend's ex? "So, umm, you guys are going to get together?"

"Yeah maybe. We'll see how things go tomorrow night."

"What's happening tomorrow night?"

"Our date."

"D-date? You and Derek are going on a date? Tomorrow night?" Cristina simply responded by nodding her head. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know. He said it was a surprise. I've always loved surprises, they make life more interesting."

Meredith thought back to their first official date…it had been a surprise. And she knew quite well how that evening had ended. She gulped loudly. "Umm, well it's late. I think I'm going to go back to bed. You can take whatever room you want." And with that, Meredith stood up and made her way back upstairs. An evil smirk spread across Cristina's face as she took her cell phone out of her pocket.

On the other side of Seattle, Derek was sitting in his newly bought trailer which was located on his newly bought land. He heard his cell phone beep, letting him know that he had a text message. He opened it up and read: "Squad – 1, Mer – 0" He smiled as he replied with, "Meet 6 – coffee stand". The first plan must have gone well. This made him very eager to hear the details.


	16. Hey Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. **

**A/N: Thanks for the comments!! You know how I feel about them! McWoohoo, it was Runaway Train by Soul Asylum. But I do love the song Crashed.**

The next morning, Cristina and Meredith arrived at the hospital at 6 o'clock. Meredith began to head off toward the intern locker room but stopped when she noticed that Cristina wasn't following her. Instead, she was heading in the opposite direction.

"Cristina!" She yelled out after her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go meet no name guy for some coffee."

Meredith silently tensed up hearing Cristina call Derek by her personal nickname for him. She was the only one who could call him that. It had special meaning. She watched as Cristina walked off down the hall. Meredith heaved a sigh as she made her way to the locker room.

Cristina saw Derek waiting for her at the coffee stand, like promised. "Hey there partner," he said with a smile.

"Where's my coffee?"

"Right here," he said as he handed her a cup. "So how'd it go last night?"

"Excited much? Well, let me tell you it was freaking priceless! I went to her house and told her that I had spent the whole night at Joe's with you. And I said that you and I made out."

Derek suddenly choked on his coffee. Cristina gave him a weird look and said, "What is with the two of you and your inability to swallow liquids? Oh, and I should probably warn you that you and I have our first date tonight. It's a surprise and it's going to be fancy. I am going to get dressed up and you will pick me up at her house. You will come to the door, like a good little boy. We are going to go to the finest restaurant in all of Seattle and you will show me a good time."

"So Joe's?"

"Of course. You have to make up for your embarrassing loss at darts."

"So how did she take this…news….of ours?

"I thought she was going to have a hernia. First she was curious, then she was shocked. And then her eyes almost popped out of her skull. It was awesome! After she heard about our special date tonight, she said she was going to bed. She walked all the way up to her room like a zombie. Oh, and I keep calling you 'no name guy'. That is seriously pissing her off. It is so obvious that she's jealous, which means there's still feelings there."

Derek was just about to say something when Cristina shushed him. "Here she comes," she said softly as she glanced over his shoulder. She leaned in and pretended to whisper something in his ear. "Laugh," she mumbled. Derek responded by chuckling. As Cristina turned to leave, she gave him a flirty wink. He smiled and just as she began to walk away he slapped her butt with his hand. Cristina whipped her head around and gave him a fake smile. If anyone had been standing next to her, they would have noticed that her jaw was tightly clenched. Once Cristina was out of sight Meredith thought it would be safe to approach Derek. She had some questions for him about this whole situation. She slowly made her way towards him until she was standing at his side.

"Good morning, Dr. Shepherd."

"It sure is," he said. Not even glancing at Meredith, Derek began to walk away with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step. Meredith watched him until he finally turned the corner and was out of view. Her forehead wrinkled as she narrowed her eyes. She looked towards the direction that Cristina had gone, and then looked towards the direction Derek had just gone. She gave another sigh as she headed off to find the other interns on the next floor.

A few minutes later, Derek had assigned Cristina as his intern. He made Meredith go down to the pit. She watched as Derek and Cristina took off down the hall, obviously in the middle of a secret and hushed conversation. As Meredith made her way down to the pit, she began to wonder why she was so annoyed by this. She and Derek had each moved on four years ago. She had even gotten engaged to another man! There was no logical reason for her to be upset about this. Instead, she just blamed it on her lack of sleep and its affect on her mental state.

That night, Meredith was sitting on the bed in Cristina's room. There were clothes thrown all over the floor. Cristina was standing in front of a full length mirror as she pondered over her current outfit selection.

"Do you think this says slutty intern or sophisticated one night stand?" Christina asked as she played around with the style of her hair. Meredith didn't reply. In fact, she had barely heard the question. She was just starring off into space, contemplating the affects of her actions. If she hadn't gone to Boston, she never would have met Derek for the second time. And then she never would have had the best week of her life. How could she have gone four years without talking to him? She must have some serious mental issues or something. And now her chance was gone. Derek had moved on. With Cristina no less. She couldn't understand what the two of them saw in each other, they were so completely different. Maybe it's true what they say...opposites attract. She knew Derek would move on, but it felt ten times worse when it was Cristina that he was moving on with. She let out a sigh as she realized that she had officially lost him. She had him and she let him slip right through her fingers.

Cristina had been watching Meredith closely. She could see that she was obviously upset about all of this. Cristina felt bad about putting her through this, but it needed to be done so Meredith could finally realize that she wasn't over Derek. She heard Meredith sigh and decided it was time to snap her out of her trance.

"Mer, pay attention! Don't you think I look hot? I'm a hot person. I could do hot in my sleep! Do you think no name guy will think I look hot?"

Meredith rolled her eyes and mumbled, "Yeah, whatever," as she walked out of the room and down to the living room. Less than a minute later the doorbell rang.

"Hey, Mer? Can you get that? I want to make an entrance." Meredith let out a small groan of annoyance as she opened the front door.

"Good evening Dr. Grey. How are you tonight?"

Meredith gave him a once over, noticing that he was dressed in a nice suit and was holding a small bouquet of flowers. "Yeah, whatever," she mumbled for the second time that night. She left the front door hanging wide open as she retreated into the kitchen. By the time she made her way back into the living room, Cristina was standing next to Derek and both of them were making googly eyes at each other. Meredith's stomach turned as she looked at them.

"You two guys have a great night," she said sarcastically.

"You too," Christina said, purposely being ignorant of her friend's tone.

"Don't worry I will, " she replied as she held out a large bottle of tequila she had taken from the kitchen. She waved it out in front of her and watched the liquid swirl and move in the glass bottle. Derek gave her a look that was a mixture or pain, nervousness, and guilt. Cristina instantly saw this and knew he was two seconds from cracking. She needed to take charge.

"Ok, so we'll be out late. Don't wait up. C'mon no name guy, there's a big fat steak out there with my name on it and there's a obscenely large check out there with yours on it." She quickly grabbed Derek's arm and began to steer him out of the door.

Just as they were almost out of the house, Meredith yelled out after them, "I'm going to order a pizza. Maybe the delivery man will be hot..." She was trying to get a reaction out of Derek, but was disappointed when the only thing she received was a wave of Cristina's hand. Meredith's forehead wrinkled as she took her first large swig of tequila.

When Derek and Cristina entered Joe's a few minutes later, they instantly received weird looks. Their outfits were way too classy for the local bar. They went over to a booth in the back and ordered some drinks.

"So, how much longer with this? It's killing me to see her so upset."

"I plan on telling her tonight or tomorrow. I have it all worked out in my head."

"What if she gets mad at us for lying to her?"

"Don't worry about that. I'm going to take all the blame for everything."

Derek looked at Cristina thoughtfully. "You're an amazing friend, do you know that?"

"You mention that to any one and I will kill you. Oh and..." Cristina quickly kicked him in the shin hard under the table. Derek winced in pain as he let out a little gasp.

"What the hell was that for?"

"That, you retard, was for smacking my ass this morning. You lay one more skin cell on me and I will seriously castrate you with a butter knife!"

"What? I was trying to make it look convincing," Derek said as he gently rubbed his throbbing shin.

Derek and Cristina didn't return to Meredith's house until many hours later. They had spent the night finalizing their plans and then became immersed in an intense competition of darts. When they walked through the front door, they were instantly met with the sight of Meredith's passed out form on the couch. The bottle of tequila lay empty on the floor and Meredith's hand was hanging off the couch limply holding onto a slice of cold pizza. Her clothes were disheveled and her mouth was slightly hanging open. Derek's heart broke when he looked at her and the obvious emotional pain she was in. He quietly crept over to her and took the pizza out of her hand and picked up the tequila bottle. He placed a blanket over her and knelt down until they were face to face. He brought his hand up to move a loose strand of hair that was covering her closed eyes. He gently stroked her cheek as he whispered, "I miss you cocky drinking lady. I miss you so much. I hope one day you will allow me to show you how much you mean to me." In her drunken coma, Meredith unknowingly leaned into Derek's hand and let out a comfortable sigh. Derek smiled and kissed her forehead. As he stood up he turned towards Cristina.

"Don't tell her tomorrow. She's going to feel like crap enough as it is. There's no need to dump this on her too."

Cristina nodded her head and watched as he left the house. She was amazed by how much Derek really cared about her best friend. She had heard stories from both sides, but she had never actually seen the two of them together before. She just hoped Meredith would take the news well.


	17. I'm Not Okay I Promise

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. **

**A/N: Another chapter for my lovely readers. :)**

When Meredith woke up the next morning she attempted to open her eyes very slowly. When they were finally opened, she was forced to quickly shut them again on account of the room spinning around her. She clutched her head in agony as the hammer slammed down with full force. She noticed the blanket wrapped tightly around her and wondered how it got there. Meredith tried to remember the events of the night before but everything was kind of hazy. She did, however, remember that Cristina and Derek went on a date, which made Meredith wince. And she slightly remembered ordering a pizza and flirting shamelessly with the delivery guy. But after that, everything went black.

Meredith remained on the couch, with her eyes closed, as she tried to will herself to remember. For some strange reason, she thought she had felt Derek's presence at some point. But that was ridiculous. He was with Cristina so why would he come visit her? Just as she was about to do some more thinking, her stomach lurched. Ripping the blanket off of her she bolted towards the bathroom. She gripped the toilet seat with pale hands as she heaved out the contents of her stomach. After ten minutes of puking, she collapsed onto the floor. This had to be the worst hangover of all time. The combination of splitting headache and puking brought Meredith to tears.

Cristina had heard Meredith in the bathroom. She carefully opened the door and immediately saw Meredith slouched on the ground crying. She quickly ran over to her and pulled her into a hug, smoothing down her messed up hair.

"Mer, are you okay?"

"No. I am not freaking okay. My head feels like someone took a jackhammer to it. I can't stop puking. And you're dating Derek. So no, I'm not okay. Okay?"

Cristina quickly looked away, trying to find a way out of this mess. But Meredith felt like crap and couldn't care less about what she had to say. "I really don't know why you would be with Derek. He's not your type at all. He's my type. And you're my best friend. I thought there was some kind of best friend rule about stuff like this. But whatever. Go screw him for all I care. It's obvious what we shared in Boston meant absolutely nothing to him. I was so stupid to think that him and I actually had any type of connection. I was probably just something for him to pass the time with. I guess that would make me a whore. But your just so freaking perfect so I'm sure he'll love you. Have fun with that. Don't worry about poor little Meredith."

Cristina let out a loud sigh. She didn't know what to do. It was obvious that Meredith was in a lot of pain. Pain that she was causing. It was at times like this that she regretted ever joining up with Derek in the first place. If he could only see what they were doing to her. Cristina debated whether she should tell Meredith the truth or not. She had promised Derek that she would wait till tomorrow. But right now, in that moment, Meredith was in so much pain that it might not be that bad of an idea to just dump everything on her at once. Make it quick, like ripping off a band-aid. If she did it now, Meredith would have one crappy day instead of prolonging it and stretching it out into the week. Maybe that would be the best thing to do. Without a second thought, she decided that was exactly what she was going to do.

"Mer, you know you're my best friend in the world, right?" Meredith just nodded her head. "Okay, well I have something to tell you. It's really important, so I need you to just listen to everything I have to say before you say anything. Can you do that?" Meredith nodded once more. Cristina took in a deep breath. "Mer, I'm not seeing Derek. I never have been. It's all been a lie. The whole thing. I knew you still had feelings for him deep down, but you didn't want to admit it. So I knew that if I pretended to be dating him, that you would get jealous and that would make you realize that you still care for him. I was only trying to help. Please don't be angry with Derek, this is all my doing. I had to convince him. And the only reason that he agreed was because he wants to be with you. I can see how much he cares about you...it's in his eyes. I've never seen anyone look at someone the way he looks at you. He wanted you back in his life again, so he agreed. But this whole thing is my doing. Please don't be angry. I only wanted you to be happy again." By the time Cristina had finished, she was out of breath. She looked over at Meredith, hoping that she would take this well. Unfortunately things didn't work out that way.

Meredith glared at Cristina. She had never been more furious than she was at that moment. "You wanted me to be happy?! Do I look happy to you? How could you do something like that? That's just cruel! Do you know how much I hated seeing the two of you together? It literally made me sick to my stomach. I had to go out and get completely wasted just to erase the thought from my mind. What you did...that's just...I can't even come up with words for how angry I am with you right now. And him! What the hell was he thinking? How would flaunting my best friend in front of my face make me want to go back to him? You two are complete idiots. And I am the fool that actually believed you were my friend."

"Mer, don't be like this. I'm sorry, okay? I really am. But it worked. Look how worked up you are right now. I only meant for you to realize that you aren't over him. And you definitely aren't."

Meredith looked at Cristina in disbelief. "Get out."

"What?"

"Get out of my house this instant. I can't even stand to look at you. Just get out. Go."

"Fine, I'll leave. But just think about what I said. I was only trying to help." And with that Cristina walked out of the bathroom and left the house. She got into her car and began to drive to Joe's, calling Derek's cell phone along the way.

"Hey, Cristina. What's up?"

"I did it."

"Did what?"

"I told her."

"What? I told you not to do that today. Why would you do that?"

"Because she was in the bathroom puking her brains out and crying. She kept saying these things about how could I date you and stuff about you never really liking her and just using her for sex. She told me to go screw you as much as I want because she didn't care anymore. But she does care. It's written all over her face. And I felt so bad for putting her through all of that pain...so I told her."

"How'd she take it?"

"She screamed at me and then kicked me out."

"Shit."

"Yeah. I just hope you have better luck with her."

"I'll see what I can do. I think I am going to wait a while before I stop by the house. Give her some time to cool down. I'll talk to you later."

Back at the house, Meredith had finally left the bathroom floor. She was currently sitting on the kitchen table downing another bottle of tequila. She knew it wasn't the best idea in the world but she needed to forget about everything. Even if it was only for a little while. She needed to drown out her thoughts, which were racing through her mind at an astonishing speed. But most importantly, she needed to numb the pain and the thoughts attached to it.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek arrived at Meredith's house a few hours later. There was a huge knot in his stomach from his nerves. He had no idea how she would react to him showing up. But he had to do this, because he was the cause of her pain. He had caused her so much pain over the years; he couldn't even begin to comprehend how he was going to fix it. He knocked hesitatingly on her front door.

Meredith was still sitting on her kitchen counter. She hadn't moved in hours. The bottle of tequila sat next to her, having only a quarter of it removed. Meredith had seriously intended to drink the whole thing but after a few gulps she just couldn't do it anymore. It wasn't taking away her pain like she had hoped it would. Instead, it left her sitting there wallowing in self-pity. She felt bad about kicking Cristina out like that. Well, she didn't really kick her out; all of Cristina's stuff was still there. But she regretted snapping at her like that. She just needed some time to process all of this information.

Still contemplating what Cristina had said, Meredith was interrupted by the sound of a knock on the door. She figured it was her best friend attempting to get back in the house. Maybe that would be a good thing. They could talk things over or something. Meredith hopped off the counter and trudged over to the door. Opening it, her eyes instantly narrowed. She slammed the door and walked back into the kitchen.

Derek knew she wasn't going to be happy to see him. But he needed to make an effort to explain things to her. When she had slammed the door in his face, she had forgotten to lock the door. Or maybe she hadn't forgotten. Maybe she just didn't care. Either way, it was his opportunity inside.

Opening the door, he peered around the house. All of the lights were turned off with the exception of the kitchen. He slowly made his way towards her, and cringed when he finally found her. She was sitting on the counter trying to suck the tequila bottle dry, which was a difficult task considering it was practically full. He instantly closed the distance between them and snatched the bottle from her hands.

"Hey, what the hell do you think you doing? Give that back to me!"

"No."

"It's not yours. Give it back and get out. I don't want to talk to you. I don't even want to see you."

"I'm not giving it back. You've had quite enough of it these past two days. And I'm not leaving."

"I said get out. Now!"

"No."

"Derek Shepherd, get the hell out of my house this instant!" Meredith began screaming at him as she used her tiny ineffectual fists to hit him in the chest. But he stood there and took every hit, his eyes never once leaving hers. She kept hitting him until she had no energy left in her. After she stopped, she sat there with her shoulders slouched while she starred at the floor. "Why?" she eventually asked in a quite voice.

Derek didn't need to ask her to elaborate her question. He knew exactly what she was talking about. "I wanted my cocky drinking lady back."

"I'm not that person anymore."

"Yes you are. Somewhere deep down inside of you, she's in there. I know she is. I miss her. You have no idea how much I miss her. When I saw you that first day, my heart leapt into my throat. After four years apart, we found our way back to each other. Just like we had in Boston. It was destiny, or fate or something. I truly believe you were meant to be in my life and I was meant to be in yours. And you were so mad at me. With good reason. And I wanted desperately to talk to you and tell you how I felt. But you just wanted to be friends. You and I can't do that; it is impossible for me to be your friend because I want to be so much more. I want to be your no name guy. I want what we had in Boston. So I teamed up with Cristina. It was a stupid thing to do, but she promised me that it would make you realize that you want me back too. And I needed to give it a shot. For me. That's selfish...I know it is. But I need you."

Derek looked down at her, hoping for some sign of emotion. He received none. She wore a blank slate for a face. Her eyes were an empty abyss. "Mer, talk to me. Let me know what you're thinking. Please?"

"The person you're looking for died, Derek. She died when her fiancé was lowered in the ground. So you being here is pointless."

"She is not dead. She's sitting right in front of me. Look at me, Mer. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't feel anything for me."

Meredith did as he asked and looked him straight in the eye. "I don't have feelings for you."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"Derek, even if there was something left...I can't be with you."

"Why not?"

"Because my fiancé just died, and I don't think hooking up with some guy would be a very good way to honor his memory."

"That's what I am to you? Just some guy? Seriously? God, Mer! It's been over a year since he died! Stop acting like it was yesterday!" Derek had become very frustrated by now.

"How dare you tell me to move on! You have no right to tell me when I can or can't get over the death of David. You are a complete jackass, Derek!"

"Just look at yourself, Meredith. Do think getting hammered two days straight is a good way to honor his memory? In my opinion, I think he would be very disappointed in you!" That was it. He had officially crossed the line. He knew it and she knew it. But he couldn't take it back even if he wanted to. He saw the fire in her eyes begin to blaze.

"You will **not** talk about David or what he may or not have thought. You have no right to do that. I can't even stand to look at you right now, Derek. Get out!"

"Mer, shut up."

"I will **not** shut up. You can't just come waltzing in here and expect me to profess my undying love for you like some little schoolgirl. To just forget about all the crap you've pulled. Here's a news flash for you Derek, you infuriate me. You are an egotistical jerk who only thinks about himself."

"Shut up." Derek had so much more to say to her. He needed her to understand the magnitude of his feelings. He gripped the edge of the counter as he waited for her to stop talking.

"I honestly can't understand why I ever liked you in the first place! I shouldn't have even wasted my breath. You know what? I hate you, Derek Shepherd. I hate you so mu..."

Derek cut her off by forcefully crashing his lips into hers. It had happened so fast that Meredith had no time to react. Before she could even assess the situation, she was already kissing him back. Her hands flew up and found their way into his curly locks of hair, gripping tightly. Derek's hands snaked around her waist as he pulled her closer to him. What had originally started as a way to make her stop talking turned into something much more intimate. It had been four years since they had touched, let alone slept together.

He reached his hand behind her and pushed everything off of the counter. He then slowly turned their bodies so that they were lying down along the length of the counter, pushing himself up on top of her. Looking into her eyes, he was instantly met with that blazing fire. However, this time it was a different kind of fire. He got so caught up in staring into her eyes that Meredith had to return his focus to the task at hand. She quickly placed her hand behind his head and pulled him towards her. The kissing began again. All clothing was quickly shed, being thrown haphazardly onto the floor along with the forgotten kitchen appliances.

Derek knew all the right places to touch her. He knew her body like the back of his hand, and he was positive that no other man could say the same. Not even David. Meredith was covered in goose bumps from the sheer electricity of his touch. She moaned loudly as Derek began to nibble on her ear. Her hands made their way up and down his muscular back. It didn't take long before they became one. Derek had never met a woman who fit his body as perfectly as Meredith did. He was amazed by everything about her. He wanted to etch this moment into his mind forever, so he looked into her eyes the entire time. They rocked back and forth, falling into a synchronized movement. At that moment, everything in his life was perfect.

By the time they had finished, both of them were panting for air. Derek was collapsed on top of her, feeling her chest move up and down in attempt to control her breathing. He didn't want this night to end; he needed to show her that she needed him as much as he needed her. So he hopped off the counter and picked her up into his arms and ran quickly up the stairs into her bedroom. He gently placed her on her bed, and started kissing her neck. They made love until they could barely keep their eyes open. Out of sheer exhaustion, they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

When Meredith woke up the next morning, she felt warmth next to her. She turned her head and discovered that it was body heat...Derek's body heat. She instantly went into panic mode. She tried to sit up but was stopped when her head began to pound. She hadn't drunk that much tequila the night before, but just enough to give her a hangover. Her memory was slightly jumbled. She could remember Derek coming over. They had argued. He kissed her. And that was it. Even if she couldn't remember the rest, it was quite obvious what had happened, considering they were both naked in her bed. She groaned as she shook Derek's shoulder, waking him up.

"Huh? Wha...what happened? Mer what are you doing?" Derek could barely open his eyes. Letting out a large yawn he finally looked at her. He was definitely not prepared for what he saw. It was rage. Complete inhibited rage.

"Get out. Now."

"Mer? What's wrong."

"Get out."

"What's going on with you? I thought you and I were okay. I thought we settled everything last night."

"We did no such thing. Now get out of my bed. Find your clothes and leave."

"I really don't understand, Mer. Talk to me."

"You want me to talk? How about this?…I was drunk last night and you took advantage. You knew I wasn't completely in control of my thoughts or actions and you took advantage of that. I remember specifically telling you that I hate you. I wasn't kidding, Derek. Now you need to leave."

Derek pushed himself up until he was sitting up straight. He looked her straight in the eye, trying to get a sense of what was really going on. "I can't leave like this Mer. Not with you this angry. I think we should talk this out, get everything out in the open. You don't hate me. I refuse to believe that. I love you."

Meredith slapped him across the face, taking Derek by complete surprise. She roughly tugged on the sheets, wrapping herself in a cotton cocoon. She looked at him one last time. In a flat, calm voice she said, "Never say those words to me ever again." Her voice may have sounded calm to someone who didn't know her. But Derek knew that tone and he knew she rarely used it and when she did it was only when she was at her highest degree of anger. It was anything but calm. He watched dejectedly as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Meredith returned to her bedroom thirty minutes later and was thankful to see that Derek had left. As she grabbed a sweatshirt out of her closet, she noticed a piece of paper lying on her bed. She picked it up and read:

"Mer-  
I am sorry I made you upset...again. I know I've already told you this, but I really miss having you in my life. And I'll accept whatever decision you make, whether you choose to be my lover, my friend, or just my intern. I'll take whatever I can get. Don't worry about working with me today. I'm sure you don't want to be near me right now, so I've already assigned you to Cardio. I guess I'll see you around the hospital.  
-Derek"

Tears formed in Meredith's eyes as she finished reading. Part of her wanted to stay as far away from him as possible, while another part of her wanted to run into his arms and never leave his embrace. The whole thing confused her. She knew she had always felt an intense connection with him. It was something she had never felt with another person her entire life. But she had moved on and even got engaged, effectively putting Derek behind her. However, fate always had a way of bringing them together. It started in Seattle, and then in Boston, and now again in Seattle. Maybe that was a sign that she should stop running.

But Meredith felt incredibly disgusted with herself. Her fiancé had been dead a year and she was already moving on. It wasn't the fact that she was moving on that disgusted her. Rather, it was the fact that she didn't feel guilty about it. She had used David as an excuse. What kind of person did that? If she were truly worried about mourning his death and honoring his memory, she would have felt completely horrible with what she had done the night before. Instead, she was shocked by how right it felt to be with Derek.

She fought a war of morality in her head the entire way to the hospital. Would it be wrong of her to get back together with him again? Was it worth it to put her heart out on the line and risk it getting shattered? And what would happen if they did get back together, what stage or pace would their relationship begin at? He had just told her that he loved her. That was a tremendous step. Neither of them had said those words to each other before. While they were together in Boston, they had shared every little detail about their lives, the types of things no one else knew As a result, Meredith knew for a fact that Derek had never told those three words to any girl before. He had been so focused on his goals in life, he never had the time or desire to be in a relationship. Of course, he had had plenty of girlfriends, but they never lasted more than two weeks. He got bored easily. So for him to confess his love for her, well, that was huge. But he wasn't the only one. Meredith had been very close to saying it to him on several occasions. She had only said it to one other person before. To David. But maybe love could change, because what she felt for Derek was completely different from what she had felt for David.

By the time Meredith had entered Seattle Grace, she was still in her own little world. She wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and accidentally bumped right into the man who had been in her thoughts all morning. He lightly grabbed her elbow in an attempt to steady her balance. She looked up and was met with a very sad and apologetic face. His eyes bore into hers as if he was trying to read her mind. The only thing he saw in return was a look of confusion and hurt. Neither of them spoke a word, they just went their separate ways. Derek, however, stopped and took one last look at her retreating form and let out a sigh. She looked so broken and damaged. He knew he had to give her space or he would just end up pushing her farther and farther away. But he couldn't help wanting to pull her back to him and hold her in his arms. As Meredith walked away, she knew he was watching her. She could practically feel a magnetic force trying to pull her backwards, and she had to fight desperately to overcome it. It was going to be a very long day for the both of them.


	18. I'll Stand By You

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. **

**A/N: Hello.**

Meredith had been sitting in her car for the past 20 minutes, unable to move. She was parked in front of her house, just staring up at it. It was her mother's house, the one that Meredith had spent her childhood in. There were too memories associated with that house, good and bad. But mostly bad. Meredith thought back to the phone call she had received a year ago when she was finishing up at Dartmouth.

_"Hello?"_

_"Meredith, it's your mother."_

_"Umm...hi mom. Haven't talked to you in awhile. How long has it been? Three years? Glad to know you finally learned how to use a phone."_

_"Yes, well I've been very busy. Look I'm calling you because I have some important news. I hate to say this over the phone, but I don't have the time to fly out to New Hampshire. Meredith, I am going to be sending you some forms that I need you to sign. It's just a bunch legal mumbo jumbo. But I need you to sign them right away and fax them over to my lawyer. Do you understand?"_

_"Mom? What's going on? Why do I need to sign legal papers?"_

_"I'm signing over my entire estate to you, which includes all of my money, property, and such."_

_"Why? I don't understand."_

_"Meredith, I've been diagnosed with early onset Alzheimer's. My memory has already started to fade. I know I am not the world's best mother, but I need you to do this for me."_

_Meredith was taken aback. She refused to listen to anything her mother said. "No, you're lying. Why would you say something like that? That's not funny."_

_"I'm not joking around here. I need you to sign those papers." Ellis tried to remain calm, but wasn't very successful at it._

_"No. I'm not signing anything because there's nothing to sign."_

_"Meredith Grey stop acting like a spoiled brat. I am your mother and you will do what you're told. Just sign the damn papers when you receive them. I'm not arguing with you."_

_Tears began to well up in Meredith's eyes. This was real. Her mom had Alzheimer's. How was she going to deal with this? She wasn't ready for something this serious in her life, she was still in college for god's sake. "Mommy?" Meredith asked, her voice cracking as the tears began to stream down her face._

_"Whatever happens, Meredith, know that I will always love you. I regret not being around very much. I missed out on a lot. I'm sorry."_

_"It's fine mom. Your job was important. You had a lot of other people who depended on you."_

_"When you get the papers, I need you to call my lawyer. I have all the provisions set up...what home I want to be placed in, who's allowed to see me, etc. He will fill you in on all of that. Okay?"_

_"Yes. I love you mommy."_

_"I love you too Meredith."_

Meredith blinked back the tears as she continued to stare up at the house. Unbeknownst to her, her mother had bought the house back a few years ago knowing that Meredith would return to Seattle at some point. It wasn't until a year ago that she even knew about it. In fact, she found out when she was reading over the legal documents. It had shocked her. It was such a thoughtful gesture, which for Ellis were few and far between.

She slowly turned her head so that she was looking across the street. Derek's old house. Meredith forehead wrinkled as she squinted her eyes. What the hell was she doing? She was pushing away a man who truly cared about her. The look in his eye when she bumped into him that morning...that look completely broke her heart. There had been a sea of emotions in his eyes alone.

It was then that she realized she could actually lose him. If she didn't do something, she could lose him. That couldn't happen. Too many people in her life had disappeared. She didn't have a father. Her mother was having fewer and fewer "good" days. David died. Cristina probably hated her. Derek was the only person she had left, and she refused to let that go. Sure, she was still scared as hell about jumping into a relationship again but she had to do something. Life was too short for her to let one more person slip away.

She reached in her purse and grabbed her cell phone and dialed a number which she knew by heart, praying that he hadn't changed it over the years. "Hello?" Just hearing that one word, Meredith let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, it's me. I need to talk to you."

"Okay, sure, I'll be right there."

Meredith nodded her head, knowing fully well that he wouldn't be able to hear her. She closed her phone, leaned back the driver's seat, and waited.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith had her eyes closed tight as she waited in her car. She didn't know how much time had passed; there was a strong possibility she had fallen asleep. But she was suddenly brought back to reality when she heard a knock on her window. She jumped up in her seat, accidentally hitting the car horn. Wincing at the loud noise, she rolled down the window and her eyes were instantly starring into clear blue ones. They were filled with compassion and love, so much so that she was forced to look away.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I went up to your door but no one answered. And then I saw you were in your car."

"It's okay. It shouldn't have surprised me, I knew you were coming. I did call you after all."

"Yes, you did. So, I'm here."

Meredith had been running over what she would say to him in her head. She had the whole conversation planned out. But yet, in that moment, all her plans vanished into thin air. She was left there grasping for straws. Meredith quickly looked up towards the ceiling of her car, hoping for some kind of guidance, wanting the words to be written up there for her. They weren't. She took a deep breath, turned toward him, and said, "Get in."

Derek gave her a look of worry, but complied with her demand. He sat down in the passenger seat. All he could do was wait for her to begin speaking.

"I'm sorry. You know, for pushing you away lately. I just have a lot going on right now, and I'm confused. I didn't mean to drive you away like that. So, sorry." Derek simply nodded his head.

Meredith's eyes darted in many directions around the car. She didn't know how to say the rest. Maybe she just spit it out, lay everything out on the line. But she didn't want to scare him away. Sitting there contemplating her next sentence, however, didn't seem to be working very well. So she decided she was just going to say it, rip the band-aid off, no anesthesia.

"I need you. Don't walk away from my life."

Derek's eyes widened. That wasn't what he was expecting to hear at all. He turned toward her, making sure she was looking straight into his eyes. "I would never walk away from you. Ever."

Tears began to form in Meredith's eyes again. She forcefully wiped them away, determined to see this conversation through. "Do you promise? Because you're all I have left. My dad has been gone my entire life. My mom's practically gone for good. David won't be coming back anytime soon. And Cristina hates me. You are literally the last person I have left. I don't want to get old and die alone."

"What are you talking about? You're not going to die alone. And what about your mom? I know she's always been distant, but she's still here for you."

"That's right. I do have my mother." Meredith's eyes suddenly grew sad. The tears began to form again. She needed to turn the topic away from her family. "Look across the street, Derek. It's your old house."

He knew she was changing the subject. But this had been hard enough for her to begin with, so he was determined to finish it. "Meredith, I want you to know that I will always be here for you. Through the good and the bad. We're connected, you and I. No matter where we go in the world, we find our way back to each other. I would never walk away; you are too special to me. I want to be with you. And I meant what I said before. I love you."

Meredith's breath caught in her throat. She quickly swallowed as she began to stare out into the darkness around them. "I believe you, Derek. I really do. But I can't jump into something right now. Don't get me wrong, I want to be with you too. But I think it's too soon. There's too much water under the thing or whatever. I think we need to get to know each other first. I mean it's been four years, a lot could have changed. So can we be friends but have there be the possibility of something more in the future? I want to take this slow."

"I can take it slow. I can take it incredibly slow. If you want to be friends with me for the time being, I am fine with that. As long as you're by my side, I am okay."

"Good. That's good to hear." Meredith gave him a genuine smile, something he hadn't seen in quite a while. "Don't you find it so surreal being back here? You and me, sitting in between our two childhood homes."

Derek looked over at his old house and laughed. "Yes it is. But I think it is great that you and I can share this. We have a lot of memories here, don't we?"

"Lots of memories indeed," Meredith said with a sigh. Her eyes had become sad again. This didn't go unnoticed by Derek.

"C'mon. Let's get out of here. I want to show you something." Derek gave Meredith's his signature boyish smirk. She gazed at it, amazed by how much she had missed that smirk. It suited him so well. She watched as he got out of the car and made his way over to where she was sitting. Meredith slide out of the driver's seat into the passenger's and handed Derek the keys as he got in. She had no idea where he was taking her, but it didn't matter. She would go anywhere with him.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith glanced out of the windows of her car as Derek continued driving. They were still in Seattle, that much Meredith knew. But she had never been to this side of the city before. She glanced at certain landmarks, itching for a clue of some sort. Finally, they pulled up to a large stretch of open land. Meredith couldn't see anything. No buildings, no houses, no cars, no people. Nothing. She looked over at Derek with a confused look. He just winked at her and turned the car off.

"Derek, where are we?"

"You'll see. Just trust me."

Meredith gave him a skeptical look, but she knew there was a reason behind everything that Derek did. It was late in the night, so it was difficult to see what was in the distance. Derek held his hand out towards Meredith and she instantly grabbed it, interlocking her fingers with his. He gave her a loving smile as he began to lead her into the unknown. After many twists and turns, they finally were standing on top of a hill looking down. Meredith could see a shiny silver blob at the bottom of the hill. Right next to the silver blob was an enormous lake, which was reflecting the beams of the moon in its rippling currents. Surrounding the lake was an endless amount of forest. It was one of the most beautiful sights Meredith had ever seen.

"So, I know you want to know where we are. Well we are in a place that is very special to me, very near and dear to my heart. I brought you here this because it is something that no one else knows about. By showing you this, it will be something that only you and I know, something just for us. You said we needed to get to know each other. I remember the conversations we had in Boston, the ones we had when we stayed up until the wee hours of the morning. We told each other the things that no one else would know. Which was great. But I want you to know the basic things about me. The things that make me who I am. I want to show you that I'm making an effort to be there for you. Because I'm here now and I'm here forever. I would never walk away from your life."

Meredith stared up into his eyes. She had never felt more safe than she did when she was with him. She squeezed his hand and as nodded her head. Derek squeezed her hand back as he began to speak again.

"I want you to know the little quirks I have. So...I like coffee ice cream. Single-malt scotch. Occasionally a good cigar. I like to fly-fish. And I cheat when I do the crossword puzzle on Sunday. And I never dance in public. Umm...favorite novel is The Sun Also Rises. Favorite band, the Clash. Favorite color is blue; I don't like light blue, only indigo. This scar right here on my forehead? That's why I don't ride motorcycles anymore. And I live in that trailer," Derek says as he pointed to the silver blob below them. "All this land is mine, and I have no idea what I'm going to do with it. So that's it. Those are a few little details about me. The rest you're just...just going to have to take on faith."

He looked at her, trying to gage her reaction. Meredith stood there speechless. Her eyes had a twinkle in them that Derek hadn't seen since their time together in Boston, and a small smile was tugging on her lips. She cocked her head as she starred down at the trailer. Suddenly she took off running down the hill. Derek was left standing there, wondering what had just happened. He quickly took off running after her. He was able to run faster than she could and soon caught up to her. He slowed down his pace as he picked her up in his arms and spun her around. Meredith went off into a giggling fit, which made Derek's heart skip a few beats. He smiled down into her happy face.

"Hi," she said breathlessly.

"Hello." He gave her his boyish smirk. "I know we are just friends right now. But I can't look at you and not want to do this. You're here and you're you, and I have to do this."

"Do what?"

"This," he said as he leaned in and kissed her. Soft. Quick. Kind of like a habit. Like they would be doing that everyday for the rest of our lives. When Derek pulled away, he saw that Meredith had a shocked look on her face. He instantly felt bad, thinking maybe he was moving too fast for her. "Sorry, Mer. I didn't mean to rush things. I really didn't want..."

Before he could finish what he was saying, Meredith held her hand up to stop him. "Derek, that is no way to kiss your friend," she said as she snaked her hand behind his neck and pulled him towards her. She kissed him intensely, deepening it with every second that passed. When they finally separated, both of them were breathless. Meredith licked her swollen lips as she gazed up at Derek. "We're still just friends. Okay? That was a one-time lapse in judgment, and from here on out we are just platonic friends. Got it?"

Derek cocked his head to the side just as Meredith had done earlier. "Want to see the inside of my trailer?" he asked while giving her a wink. Meredith shook her head and started laughing. She was so happy to have the playful Derek back. She continued to giggle as he picked her up and carried her inside. They spent the rest of the night talking, get caught up on each other's lives. They were surprised to find out that nothing had changed between them. Their conversations weren't forced and the silent pauses weren't awkward. After a few hours, they were both exhausted. Derek offered for Meredith to spend the night. She was hesitant at first, but eventually caved.

Sitting on his bed, she held her finger up in front of his face and wagged it in an authoritative manner. "There are rules to this sleep over thing, Derek Shepherd."

"Rules? I thought we were long past rules. I mean, I've already seen you naked...many times."

"My point exactly. Number one, no touching. Second, no sexual innuendos. And C, no giving me the smirk."

"The smirk?"

"Yes, your signature boyish smirk. Doesn't work on me. I'm immune."

He flashed her a smile and reached over to grab her hand. "You know, out here in the woods it gets pretty nippy out. I might need something to keep me warm."

Meredith feigned shock. "Breaking rules 1, 2, and 3!" Derek just laughed as he got into the bed next to her. He rolled over onto his side, with his back facing her.

She lay there for a while, just listening to his steady breathing. It felt good to have him there next to her. His breathing was at a slow, even pace. She decided he must be asleep. In a soft voice, she whispered, "Good night no name guy." On the other side of the bed, a smile appeared on Derek's face. He had been waiting four years for her to call him that again. His eyes were open, but he remained perfectly still. He didn't move an inch until he was absolutely positive that Meredith had fallen asleep. He whispered, "Good night cocky drinking lady. I love you." A few minutes later, both of them were fast asleep with smiles on their faces.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith woke up the next morning feeling more relaxed than she had in months. She stretched her legs out under the covers as she looked to her left and saw Derek lying next to her. She smiled as she looked down at her body. Derek had his arm wrapped protectively around her waist. She reached down and interlaced her fingers with his. She began to gently trace the outline of every single one of his fingers as Derek slowly awoke.

The first thing he saw when he opened his eyes was Meredith's beautiful face, glowing as the sun peeked through the blinds. He gazed at her in wonder as she held his hand in hers.

"You know Derek, the second I woke up you had already broken rule number one."

"Oh really? Which one was that again?"

"The one about touching."

"Hmmm, that's my least favorite rule. But, you know...you're breaking it right now."

Meredith looked down at their clasped hands. "I guess I am."

Derek chuckled as he propped himself up with his elbow. "I have to go into work in an hour. But you've reached your 80-hour work limit so you have the day off. So what do you want to do for the next hour? I could make you some breakfast if you're hungry."

Meredith laid there in complete silence for a few moments. Derek looked at her with a worried expression. "Mer?"

"Do you remember me ever telling you about my mother? That probably sounds like a random question, but last night you told me a lot about yourself and you allowed me to know about this trailer. You seem genuine about wanting us to get to know each other better. So I think you need to know one of the reasons that I'm so dark and twisty. Besides the whole dead fiancé thing."

Derek sat up and gave her his full, undivided attention. "You can tell me anything, Meredith. You know I would never judge you." Meredith gave him a sad smile.

"Derek, there is more behind me coming back to Seattle than just my internship. My mom...well, a little over a year ago...the doctors...umm...well, she was diagnosed with early onset Alzheimer's. She doesn't even recognize me anymore."

He sat there in shock. Ellis Grey was one of his idols. His father had worshipped her while he was alive. She was like a god in the medical field. And now she had Alzheimer's. But then Derek thought of Meredith. This wasn't about losing a great surgeon; this was about losing a mother. Did life just enjoy dealing her a crappy hand? First her father running out on her, then David dying a horrible death...and now her mother didn't even recognize her. It was then that he remembered her little speech from the night before, where Meredith had told him that he was the only one she had left in her life. He quickly closed the distance between them and pulled her into a hug. He held her close as she began to cry. She wasn't sobbing, but she did shed a few tears. Derek stroked her hair gently as he whispered, "Shhh...it's okay, Meredith. It's all going to be okay. I am here for you."

After staying that way for a minute or two, they separated. Derek looked her right in the eye and said, "Thank you for sharing that with me, Mer. I'm sure it was difficult to say and I'm honored that you would trust me with something like that. I want you to know that you can tell me anything you want. My ears are always open. You will always have me to turn to."

"Thank you, Derek. It means a lot to me. You really are a great friend and a great person."

Derek's eyes clouded, but in an instant they went back to normal. "Right, a great friend. That's me..."

Meredith gave him a smile as she got off the bed. "I'm going to take a quick shower and you better have breakfast read when I get out!" He chuckled as he nodded his head. He watched as she entered the small bathroom. Giving a small sigh, he rubbed his face with his hands and got up to make some breakfast.


	19. God Put A Smile Upon Your Face

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. **

**A/N: Enjoy the fluff. Love the fluff. Embrace the fluff. **

Derek drove Meredith back to her house after he had made her breakfast. He had to get to work and his car was still at her house. Along the way, Meredith had asked him if Cristina was working. He informed her that Cristina had also reached her 80-hour work limit. Meredith knew this was the perfect opportunity to set things straight with her best friend. When she arrived at home she quickly called Cristina's cell phone. Getting the answering machine, Meredith begrudgingly left a message: "Hey Cristina, it's Meredith. Look, I know we haven't spoken in a while. Can you stop by my house in an hour? We have some things that need to be cleared up. Thanks, bye."

An hour and a half later, Meredith was sitting on her couch waiting anxiously. She hadn't heard back from Cristina. She was probably still upset with her and wasn't going to come. Just as Meredith stood up to find something to keep her busy, she heard a knock on the door. This was it; this was her chance to get her best friend back. She slowly made her way over to the front door and opened it. Cristina was standing there with her arms crossed, dressed in jogging clothes and sweating.

"Hi."

"Whatever."

"Umm, come in." Meredith stepped aside, as Cristina made her way into the house. "So, how have you been?"

"Just peachy. Been staying at the hotel, incase you were wondering."

"Oh, that's good…I guess. Why are you so sweaty and ick?"

"I jogged here."

Meredith shot her a weird look. "You don't jog. We don't jog."

"Sometimes I jog without you. It's not a big deal."

"Yes it is. We don't jog…we run. We run when our lives are sucky, and we only run together. There's no jogging. Ever."

"Whatever. I wanted to go jogging, so I did. Now can we just drop this meaningless conversation and get to the part where you apologize?"

Meredith stood there, shocked. "Apologize? You think I'm the only one here who needs to apologize? You really are insane, aren't you?"

"You want me to apologize for trying to help out my best friend? Seriously? Ok, fine. I'm sorry that I tried to make your life happier. You were all dark and twisty, and I wanted to make you light and…straight….or whatever. So, sorry for trying to be a good friend. It'll never happen again." Cristina shot Meredith a glare.

"Look, I know you were only trying to help. I get that. But, Cristina, it killed me. Like seriously made my gut churn just thinking about the two of you together. Holding hands. Kissing. Having sex. Ugh, I can't even say it out loud. I was jealous, okay? I'll admit it. Hell, I'll shout it from the rooftop if you want me to. So your little plan…it worked. Congratu-freaking-lations. I'll have your trophy sent to your hotel."

"Seriously? Leave the sarcasm to me, Mer, it doesn't suit you," Cristina said as she lightly pushed Meredith's shoulder. Meredith simply rolled her eyes.

"So, can we just end whatever's been going on these past few days? I think it's giving me an ulcer."

"Only if you tell me what's going on with you and Derek."

"I can do that." Meredith plopped herself back on to the couch and pointed to the spot next to her. Cristina took the hint and sat down. "So, he came over that night. And I was kind of tipsy, you know how I get when I'm upset. So he came over and we started off just talking. And then it progressed to arguing. Lots of arguing. I can't really remember what we were arguing about, but I think it had something to do with David. Anyways, I told him I hated him and he kissed me. One thing led to another and we had sex. On the kitchen counter. And then again in my bed. Actually I'm pretty sure it was more than just once in my bed. But that's beside the point. I kicked him out in the morning, I was still pissed off. We ran into each other the next day at the hospital and it was then that I realized how important he was to me. He was all I had left. Everyone else had just…left. I called him that night and told him to come over. We sat and talked for a while. It was nice. And then he took me somewhere special; we spent the whole night getting caught up on each other's lives. And now here I am, talking with you. And that's all there is to know."

Christina had been listening intently. In her head, she was praising Derek for his audacity. She knew he would come over. But a night full of sex was not something she had expected. He had some guts. "So, did you have sex last night?"

"Nope. We just slept in the same bed. I told him there are rules to this friendship thing."

"Wait? What? Did I just hear you say friendship?" Meredith nodded her head in response. "What the hell are you thinking? You have a whole night's worth of sex which I can only imagine was mind-blowing. And now you just want to be friends? Did you fall and hit your head during the time we weren't talking?"

"You heard me right. I said friendship. I'm not ready to just jump into another relationship right now. I need to make sure he's here for good. I don't think I could take it if he left again. Too many people have left me and I'm not going to take any more risks."

Cristina's face softened as she realized the magnitude of what Meredith had said. "You told him about your mom, didn't you?" Meredith looked away, refusing to answer. "Mer, it's okay to let him into your life. I've seen the way he looks at you. He has so much love and compassion in his eyes alone. There's no way he would leave you again. Trust me on this. I've spent some time with him and he's a really great guy. And you know that it takes a lot for me to say something like that. I completely understand that your scared, but you can't keep him at bay for too long. He'll be strictly friends with you if you ask him to, because that's the kind of person he is. But, Mer, it will kill him inside. Just think about it, okay?"

Meredith had only been thinking about her feelings…thinking of how to save herself from the hurt and pain. She hadn't thought about what Derek might be thinking or feeling. After listening to Cristina, she realized how hard this must be on him. For them to have sex, for them to share a kiss the night before, and to then become strictly platonic. She needed to talk to him about it, see what he was thinking. If they were going to be in this together, she needed his input.

"So, are we friends?" Meredith asked.

"Hmm, I guess. As long as you convince Derek to let me in on some wicked cool surgeries. I'm in major need of some blood and gore."

Meredith started laughing. There was the Cristina she knew and loved. "You got yourself a deal."

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith woke up to the sound of her alarm clock blaring. She clutched her head as the memories of the night before came flooding back. She vaguely remembered going with Cristina to her hotel to pack her bags. They moved Cristina back into the house and then drank tequila for the rest of the night. As the alarm clock began to sound off again, Meredith threw the covers off of her and trudged her way towards the bathroom. She quietly stepped into the shower and stood there as the water beat down on her in a steady flow. She had a lot to get done today. First thing she had to do was actually get to work on time. The second thing was to talk to Derek. It was very important that she find out how he felt about all of this. And the third thing she wanted to get accomplished was to go running with Cristina. Meredith realized how silly that idea was…a surgical intern barely had time to sleep, let alone go running. But today was all about starting fresh for Meredith. It was a fresh start with Derek, a renewal of friendship with Cristina, and a new outlook on life for Meredith. And what could be better than to add getting some physical exercise into her list of improvements?

After her shower, Meredith quickly got dressed and fixed her hair. She even took the time to eat a healthy breakfast while she waited for Cristina to get ready. Before she knew it, she and Cristina were walking through the doors of Seattle Grace. As they were walking toward the locker room, they spotted Derek standing at the nurse's station.

"Hey, Mer, I'll meet you at the locker room. I have to talk to Derek real quick." Meredith's stomach instantly clenched as she gave Cristina a nervous look. "Don't worry. I'm not going to go over there and jump him. Me and him, well I guess you could say we have an understanding…sort of. I just have a few questions to ask him."

Hearing this, Meredith relaxed. She knew now that Derek and Cristina were never truly together, but it still irked her to think about it. She knew she was being ridiculous but she couldn't help how she felt. She watched as Cristina walked off towards Derek, and she continued to observe them for a few seconds before heading off to the locker room.

Meanwhile, Cristina walked up to Derek. "Good morning, Dr. Shepherd."

"Hey there, partner. How are you this morning?"

"I'm good now that I have my best friend and my room back."

"Sorry about that. She took it a lot harder than I thought she would."

"Don't apologize. It was my idea in the first place. I knew the consequences."

"Well, regardless of who's to blame, things seem to be looking up."

"Yeah, I heard she spent the night at your place. Where ever that may be; she refused to tell me."

Derek didn't respond but instead gave a small smile.

"So how are you handling all of this?" Cristina asked.

"I'll take whatever I can get. We are getting to know each other again. She wants to start out as friends and slowly go from there. Which I guess I'm fine with. As long as she's in my life, I'm happy."

Cristina rolled her eyes. "All this romantic mushy talk is making me nauseous."

"Want to know a secret? Last night, Meredith thought I was asleep and she called me no name guy. But I wasn't asleep, I heard her say it. And god, I have never been so happy to hear those words. It seriously made my heart skip a few beats. Just hearing her say that gave me so much hope for a future for the two of us."

Cristina stood there looking him straight in the eye, with a stone cold look of seriousness on her face. "Dr. Shepherd, are there curlers in my hair?" Derek gave her a confused look. "Am I in my pajamas? Is there green paste on my face? Are we painting each other's nails? No. We are _not_ at a slumber party and we are _not_ best friends forever. This is a hospital. There are actual sick people here who need actual medical attention. This is not the place for secret sharing and warm, fuzzy feelings." And with that, Cristina turned on her heels and walked away, leaving Derek standing by himself completely baffled.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

A few hours later, Meredith was sitting at a table outside, eating her lunch. Cristina had been sitting with her, but she had gotten paged and needed to leave. Meredith now sat there, thinking about her life as she absent-mindedly stabbed her salad with her fork.

"Jeesh, what's the salad ever do to you?"

Meredith jumped, having been startled out of her daydream. She looked up and saw Derek standing in front of her, holding a tray of food. "Mind if I sit down?"

She cocked her head as she starred up at him. "Would you be joining me as my boss or as my friend?"

"As your friend of course, because fraternization between residents and interns is frowned upon." Meredith rolled her eyes as she replied, "Well, friend, pull up a chair."

Derek sat down and took a large bite out of his turkey sandwich. His eyes, however, never left Meredith. She knew this was the perfect time to ask for his opinion.

"So, Derek, I wanted to know your thoughts on all of this. I mean I have been so wrapped up in what I was thinking that I never took the time to consider how you're handling it."

Derek didn't take the time to formulate an answer. He already knew what he would say. "Mer, like I said before, I am happy with anything you decide on. It doesn't matter what I think, because you are the one who decides the pace. I'll wait as long as you need."

Meredith knew he had told her this before, but it felt good to be able to hear it again. She gave him a smile as she reached over and snatched half of his sandwich.

"What do you think you're doing there, missy?"

Meredith giggled as she shrugged her shoulders innocently. Derek reached over the table and grabbed a tomato from her salad and flung it at her.

"Oh, you did not just do that!"

"I'm pretty sure I did."

Meredith had been holding her pouch of salad dressing in her hand the entire time. However, this had gone unnoticed by Derek seeing as how her hand was under the table.

"Hey, Derek. You have something on your face. Right there…" she said as she pointed. Derek self-consciously began to wipe off his face. "No, you still haven't gotten it. Here, let me get it for you," Meredith said as under the table she squeezed some salad dressing on to her right hand. Derek stretched his neck out, trying to bring his face closer to her. With her clean hand she motioned for him to move closer. Derek scooted his chair towards her. Meredith took her other hand out from under the table and quickly smeared the salad dressing all over the side of his face. He leapt back in surprise as Meredith burst out laughing.

Derek gave her a looked of feigned shock. "Oh, you're in for it now, cocky drinking lady!" Meredith stuck her tongue out at him as she jumped out of her chair and ran back inside. Derek gave a hearty laugh as he chased after her.

He followed her into the hospital. She looked behind her and saw that he was not far behind, so she quickly jogged toward the nearest stairwell in hopes that she could hide. However, Derek knew this was exactly what she would do so he had no problem finding her. Meredith burst into the empty stairwell and tried to catch her breath. Within seconds, she could hear the door opening.

"Caught you. You can't run away now."

Meredith turned around and her eyes met his. He closed the gap between them by pulling her into a tight hug. Instantly her body became quite aware of every part of him that was touching her; his arms around her waist, his hands on her lower back, his chest against her chest, his legs intermingled with hers. Electric currents sparked through her as she took in his familiar scent. "Dr. Shepherd, this is neither friendly nor professional."

She heard him chuckle. "Hmm, I guess it's not." Meredith pulled away slightly from his embrace so that she could look into his eyes.

"Derek, you have salad dressing on your face."

"I believe I do. Thanks for that, by the way."

"No problem. Here let me get off for you." Meredith leaned in and licked it off his cheek. It wasn't meant to be a provocative or sexual act, but simply a helpful gesture. It was fast, as if she hadn't even done it. But it drove Derek insane. He snaked his arms further around her waist and pulled her in closer. Instantly his mouth was on hers, kissing her like there was no tomorrow. This had taken Meredith by surprise, but she didn't hesitate. Instead, she let her self go and kissed him back.

"Mmmmm," Derek said when they finally pulled away. "I should start eating salads more often."

Meredith smacked him lightly on his shoulder, giving him a pretend offended look. "So much for you letting me decide the pace."

Derek threw her one of his signature boyish smirks. "Well, can you blame me? You weren't playing fair. I'm pretty sure licking someone's face isn't listed in the How To Be Friends Manual."

"Sucks to be friends now don't it?" Meredith asked right before she leaned in and began to kiss him again.


	20. Light On My Shoulder

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. **

**A/N: Here is some more lovely fluff and happiness. And not to burst the sappy bubble, but I just thought I should foreworn you all that there are only 5 more chapters left of this story. One more big thing has to happen and then it's fin. But on the upside, I'm posting my next story right after this is done. **

Later that day, Meredith was making her way toward the intern locker room. Her shift was over and she had been thinking a lot about her stairwell rendezvous with Derek. She had come to a final decision and it was a huge one. It may be too soon to dive into a new relationship, but it felt so right when she was with him. She felt safe and secure, like there were no worries in the world. She had decided that being with Derek was a lot more important to her than living alone in fear. It was time for her to live in the present, instead of holding on to the past and fretting over the future.

As she was leaving the locker room, she saw Derek standing at the nurse's station filling out a patient's chart. She smiled as she silently watched him. Everything about him amazed her. The way he had a constant need to lean against things. The way the sides of his eyes crinkled when he laughed. The way his hair was always unruly in the morning. The way his hands were soft to the touch and had the power to save lives. The way he made her go weak in the knees with one glance. Meredith watched Derek for a few more seconds before she began to walk over to him.

Derek knew she was near him. He could always feel her presence even before he saw her. A smile found its way upon his lips. He could feel her magnetism pulling him toward her and he would have started walking backwards had she not been standing right behind him.

"Well if isn't my very own cocky drinking lady. To what do I owe this pleasure? Oooo…want to go get some more salad?"

Meredith positioned herself so she was leaning against the nurse's station, facing the opposite direction as him. Their shoulders brushed lightly against each other. "Salad sounds good. But I think I can come up with something better."

"Really? Better than salad? This I've got to hear!"

"Derek Shepherd, will you go out on a date with me tonight?" Meredith inwardly winced, thinking how childish that sounded. She braced herself, absolutely positive that he would either start laughing or make fun of her. She made sure to keep her eyes cast downward, avoiding the eyes she knew were looking straight at her.

"I would love to go on a date with you tonight, Meredith Grey."

Meredith's head instantly shot up. "Seriously?"

"Of course. Why would I answer any differently?"

"I don't know. I thought you might laugh at me because it sounded so juvenile."

"I would never laugh at you Mer."

She gave him a smile, feeling at ease. "So, stop by my house in an hour. Will that work?"

"Absolutely. Where are you taking me on this date of ours?"

"It's a surprise."

Derek jutted out his lower lip, giving Meredith a pouty look. He quivered his lips as he made sniffling noises. "But…but…I don't like surprises," he said in a whiney voice, wiping away non-existent tears. Meredith rolled her eyes. She looked at him and said, "Now who's being juvenile?"

"Fine. Have it your way. Meany!" Derek said again in his childish voice. He crossed his arms across his chest, let out a huge sigh, slouched his shoulders, and began to walk away dragging his feet heavily the entire time. Meredith chuckled as she shook her head. "You have one hour Dr. Shepherd!" she called out after him. He held up a hand and gave it a shake, a sign that he had heard her.

Meredith smiled brightly as she watched him turn the corner. He had stopped just before turning. Their eyes met. Even with the length of the hallway separating them, it felt as if they were still standing next to each other. Derek held her gaze for a moment or two. She looked so beautiful, standing there next to the desk in her normal street clothes. Her hair had been thrown into a messy bun and strands were hanging out all over the place, but to Derek it looked perfect. As she stared back at him, Derek could only think about how he was the luckiest man in the world. He gave her a wink, which she promptly returned. With another smile appearing on his face he tore his eyes away from her and continued to turn the rest of the corner.

It was only when Derek was finally out of sight that Meredith let the breath she had been holding out. He always had that affect on her. She couldn't breathe when he looked at her like that. Inhaling deeply, she readjusted her purse on her shoulder and made her way to the front doors. She was going to make this date one they would both never forget. It was, after all, their first date in over four years. Everything had to be perfect.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Exactly one hour later Meredith was standing in front of the full-length mirror in her bedroom. It had taken her a while to choose an outfit. In the end, she decided on some nice looking jeans, an indigo colored sweater (wonder why), and some cute little flats for shoes. Her hair was straight and hung down past her shoulders. She was anxiously messing with the hem of her sweater as she heard the doorbell ring below her.

Derek stood there with a small bouquet of white roses and sprigs of lavender. He was wearing his good-looking red shirt. Meredith thought he looked amazing, and he was thinking the same thing about her. She smiled as he handed her the flowers, their hands making brief contact with each other. Meredith brought the bouquet up to her nose and gently inhaled, touched that he knew she always smelled like lavender. She quickly went into the kitchen and placed them in a vase. When she returned she had a strip of cloth in her hand. Derek gave her a curious look.

"I told you this was a surprise, Derek. And I meant it. Put this over your eyes."

"Seriously, Mer? Is that really needed?"

"Yes, it is. Now put it on, no name guy." Derek's eyes instantly lit up after she said that. She hadn't meant to. It just slipped out. But when she saw how happy he had just become she knew it was a good thing. She should call him that more often.

Derek had yet to put on the blindfold. Meredith looked at the blindfold, then up at him, and then down to the blindfold again. It was quite obvious what she was signaling for him to do. He gave her a sigh as he tied the cloth around his head, effectively blinding him to his surroundings. Meredith made her way toward him until she was standing a few feet away.

"Can you see?"

"No."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Three."

Meredith starred at him in shock. She was indeed holding up three fingers. "You little sneak! You **can** see!"

Derek chuckled as he said, "Mer, every time we play a guessing game….you always use the number three. No matter what. So it wasn't a hard guess."

Meredith shot him a glare, annoyed that he knew so much about her but also jumping up and down inside because he pays attention to her and the things she does.

"Mer, if you keep glaring at me you'll get permanent lines on your forehead."

She stuck her tongue out at him and started to walk towards the door. He could feel her walking next to him and quickly reached his hand out, snaking it around her waist and drawing her into him. His hand came up into the air, attempting to find the back of her head. His searching was put to an end when she leaned in for him. Derek could feel her breath tickling his neck, and he finally found the base of her neck with his hands. He drew her in close and kissed her. It had started off soft and quick but quickly progressed into passionate and longing. Once Meredith finally realized where this might lead to, she pushed him away. "We're going to be late. No more kissing."

Derek began to pout again. "No kissing? I happen to like the kissing. I'm all for kissing. More kissing I say!"

Meredith rolled her eyes and took Derek by the arm, leading him out of the house. "Let's go Kissing Guy.

After a twenty-minute car ride, they arrived at their destination. Meredith let out a sigh of relief. The car ride had been excruciating. Derek kept sliding his hand up and down her thigh the entire time while asking her "Are we there yet?" repeatedly. They couldn't have arrived at a better time...she had been two seconds from taking a side detour that involved more than just kissing.

As he was helped out of the car, Derek was surprised to feel the cool breezy air against his face. The wind seemed to have picked up. He could smell something pungent and salty. Just as he was about to ask where they were, he felt Meredith come up behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and whispered that he could look now, just as she reached up and untied his blindfold. When Derek could finally see he was looking out at a dark, vast body of water. He quickly turned around so that he could see the rest of his surroundings.

"We're on a ferryboat."

"Yes, we are."

"I love ferryboats!"

"I know." Meredith smiled to herself as she had an instant flashback to their second date.

_Derek had brought Meredith to the Charles River, where her and Christina had gone running literally twenty-four hours before. The sun was setting over the river and they watched as the sailboats floated downstream. They were sitting in a park bench, and Derek had his arm wrapped around Meredith's shoulder. It was only their second "official" date but they already felt so comfortable with each other. They sat in peaceful silence just starring out at the water that lay before them. _

_Two hours later, the sailboats were gone and the sun had already set. The stars were shinning brightly in the sky above them. Derek just sat there, gazing at them. Meredith eyed him curiously, wondering what he was thinking. As if he could read her mind, Derek began to speak. "I love looking up at the stars. I feel so peaceful, you know? In the OR, I'm literally holding someone's life in my hands. One wrong move and they're dead. I may only be an intern, but I already have a God-complex. But just sitting here, looking up at all those stars…I feel so insignificant. They are so many of them and they are so far away. I can't help but feel like a little ant compared to them. Going from surgery to this…it's a complete amazing experience. How is it possible to feel both of those emotions in one day?"_

_Meredith looked into his eyes and smiled. She completely understood what he had just said. It made perfect sense. She only wished she could one day have the same experience. She silently reached over and clasped her hand in his. They stayed on that bench for a while longer enjoying their time together. _

"Hey, Derek, take a look up at the sky."

Derek looked up and immediately saw a blanket of stars stretching out into infinity. He smiled down at Meredith. "You remembered."

"Well, I have to do something to save you from your ever-growing God-complex," Meredith said winking at him. Derek reached down and tucked a piece of hair behind Meredith's ears. He cocked his head the side and gave her a genuine smile. It wasn't his signature boyish smirk and it wasn't his laughing smile. It was simply a happy and loving smile.

"Meredith Grey, will you do my the honor of dancing with me?"

"You don't dance in public." She said it like it was a fact.

"I know. I'm willing to make an exception."

"But, there's no music."

"Of course there is." He reached out and grabbed her hand. He slowly placed her hand on his chest, right above his heart. Keeping his hand on top of hers, he positioned his other arm around her waist and began to rock back and forth. Meredith removed her hand, and placed her head where her hand had just been. She then wrapped her arms around his shoulders so that she was as close to him as possible. They began to move in a synchronized motion, swaying to the beat of his heart.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek and Meredith continued dancing for a while; enjoying the feeling of being in each other's arms again. They were both so incredibly happy and relaxed. Meredith slowly raised her head off of Derek's chest and looked into his eyes. She gave him a smile.

"Derek, do you realize that this is a total déjà vu moment?"

"What do you mean?"

"Four years ago, around this time coincidently, we had out first official date. You asked me out and took me to a wonderful restaurant. We ate dinner, drank some wine, and then you asked me to dance. Do you remember what I said?

Derek looked into Meredith's eyes and he gave her a loving smile. Of course he remembered. He had stored every millisecond they spent together into his memory bank. "You said that most guys don't dance in public. And I told you that I usually made it a rule not to, but for you I would make an exception."

Meredith was thrilled that he remembered. "That's right. And then you apologized to me for being forward. You leaned in and you kissed me."

"And then we high-tailed it out of there and made out in the back of my car like horny teenagers."

Meredith laughed out loud as she thought back on that. It had been one of the best dates she had ever been on. She knew there was something special about Derek Shepherd.

Derek looked at her thoughtfully. "I wanted you from the moment I saw you," he said as they continued to dance.

Meredith gave him a look of shock. "You are such a liar! I had to insult your drinking abilities before you even gave me the light of day!"

"I was just drinking away my pain. But when I turned and looked at you for the first time…god you took my breath away. You were and are the most beautiful sight I have ever seen."

"Do you know the first thing I thought of when I saw you?"

"Hmm?"

"I thought to myself 'Now there's a sexy man I wouldn't mind waking up to in the morning' and so I tried to talk to you. But you were a challenge. I wasn't use to a man not responding to me. Your lack of interest drove me insane."

Derek smiled. "Trust me, cocky drinking lady, I was interested. I just didn't want to show it because I truly thought I would never see you again. I'm so glad I decided to go to that café the next morning!"

The couple continued to dance. Many of the people who were on the ferryboat would occasionally stop and watch. To an outsider they seemed like a couple that had been together for years. If someone had told them that this was their first time together in four years, they wouldn't have believed it. They just looked so perfect together.

"Derek?" Meredith lifted her head so she could look straight into his eyes. She gave him a serious look that instantly made him pay 100 attention. They stopped dancing.

"What is it Mer? Is something wrong?"

"I just have something to ask you, and it's really important. It may not seem important, but it is to me. Don't laugh at me, ok? But….will you be my no name guy?"

Derek's face instantly broke into the biggest, brightest, widest smile imaginable. He picked Meredith up into his arms and spun her around. He placed her back down on her feet. He cupped her chin with his hand and stroked her jaw line with his thumb. "Of course I'll be your no name guy. But on one condition. You have to promise to be my cocky drinking lady."

Meredith's smile was giving Derek's a run for its money. "That a promise I can definitely make."

"Excellent! Now I'm warning you, cocky drinking lady, I'm about to be very forward with you in exactly two seconds."

"Really, huh? That fast? What are you goi………" Before she could even finish her question, Derek's lips were crashing down on hers. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, intensifying the kiss. It felt so right, their bodies intertwined, lips touching, hearts racing. This was how it was meant to be.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

As the ferryboat docked into its final destination, Meredith and Derek were leaning against the railing in each other's arms. Her head was buried in his chest while he was taking in whiffs of her lavender-scented hair. That night had been absolutely perfect, and both of them were beyond thrilled that they were starting over.

They waited until practically everyone else had gotten off before they began to make their way toward the car. Holding hands, Derek smiled lovingly down at her.

"You're amazing, you know that right?"

"Of course I know that. Way to state the obvious, no name guy."

Derek chuckled. "Ahhhh, there's that cockiness I've missed so much. So where are we going next?"

"My house," she said giving him a wink.

Derek stopped walking. When there was a tug on Meredith's arm she turned around and realized he had stopped. She gave him a look of confusion. He had a serious look on his face.

"Meredith, I'm not going back to your house. Not tonight at least."

She became worried. "Why not? What's so bad about my house?"

"It's not the house. It's you."

Meredith began to look in his eyes for hints or clues, but received nothing. "Derek, you're making me nervous here. A little more explanation would be appreciated."

"I can't go back to your house with you. It wouldn't be right. If I go back to your house with you, I can guarantee we will end up in bed together. I mean, we're back together now, we've spent an absolutely amazing evening, you look stunning, and I haven't been with you in over four years. I know for a fact that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from kissing you, which we both know will turn into something more. But, Meredith, I can't have sex with you right now. I want to show you that I am in this relationship for good…I am in it for you and only you. I don't want you to think I am in this purely for physical reasons. And I will spend the rest of my life proving to you that I am in this one hundred percent. Even if that means no sex, ever. So I'm not going back to your house with you."

Meredith was shocked. She hadn't meant for it to sound like she was bringing him home to have sex. She just wanted to relax on the couch and continue this perfect date. But what he had just said to her, it made her surprisingly happy. They had always been very good in the physical department. It was nice to know that he was focused on the emotional department as well. She gave him a smile.

"It's okay no name guy. I don't want to have sex with you either."

"Oh, trust me, I want to. I want to really bad. You never have to worry about me not wanting to."

Meredith laughed as she slipped her arm around his back as they continued walking toward the car. Once they made it to the car, Meredith went over and opened the passenger door for Derek. He gave her a kiss on the cheek as he sat down. Just as she was about to close his door, she knelt down and put her mouth dangerously close to his ear.

In a husky, sexy voice she whispered, "Just so you know, when the time is right….I'm going to rock your entire world and leave you begging me for more."

She could hear Derek gulp loudly and he repositioned himself in the seat. "God," he said, "You are making this incredibly difficult for me."

Meredith laughed as she got into the driver's seat. "Well I learn from the best, Mr. Feeling-Me-Up-On-The-Way-Here…."

He gave her his boyish smirk. "Touché, my dear cocking drinking lady. Touché."


	21. 1 Thing

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. Wish I did though. **

**A/N: Okay so this is a really, really short chapter. Sorry. But it didn't flow with the last chapter and it doesn't flow with the next one. So here it is. A short, lonely chapter. It's such an outcast.**

Meredith walked into SGH the next morning feeling very refreshed and alive. She couldn't get Derek off of her mind. Their date the night before had been absolutely amazing. Things between them had gone right back to the way they had been four years ago. There was no awkwardness between them. It felt good.

She walked into the intern locker room with a large smile on her face. When she opened her locker door, a large bouquet of lavender sprigs came tumbling out. She quickly grabbed it before it fell to the floor. She couldn't help but giggle.

As she went to place the bouquet on the bench, a piece of white paper caught her attention. Pulling it out from the tangle of flowers, she opened it up and read: "You're riding with me today, cocky drinking lady. Wait here for me."

Smiling, Meredith did was she was asked. She sat down on the bench, holding the bouquet in her hands. She would occasionally lift the flowers up to her nose and inhale the lavender scent. That was what she was doing when he walked in the locker room.

Derek smiled to himself. He was standing behind her and she had yet to notice him. He watched as she smelled the lavender sprigs. She never ceased to amaze him; everything about her mesmerized him. He knew that night in Mike's so very long ago that she was his soul mate.

Still holding the bouquet up to her nose, Meredith shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Are you going to come over here and kiss me or are you just planning on standing there all day?"

Derek chuckled as he quickly closed the distance between them, coming up behind her. Wrapping his arms around her, he slowly began to kiss her neck. Meredith instinctively leaned back against his chest and moved her head to the side, allowing him more access.

"God, I love you so much," he murmured in between his kisses.

"I know you do."

Derek knew she wasn't ready to say those three words back to him. The last person she had said them to was David, and that story didn't have a happy ending. He knew she would eventually say it back when she felt safe enough. But until then, he would continue telling her every day just to show her how deep his love for her went.

Meredith slowly turned her body around so that she was facing him. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a smirk. "Well, well, well, no name guy….I do believe you have dirty in your eyes."

"Only when it comes to you."

"Hmmm, I like the sound of that." She gave him a wink as she leaned in to kiss him. They continued to make out in the locker room for another solid ten minutes. Pulling apart at the sound of Derek's pager, the happy couple became frustrated. They wanted nothing more than to continue their make out session.

Resting his forehead against Meredith's, Derek sighed. "Looks like it's time to get back to reality."

"Apparently."

Derek picked up Meredith's hand, dropped a soft kiss on her knuckles, and led her to the locker room door. "After you, my dear cocky drinking lady," he said while holding the door open for her. As Meredith walked out, she sneakily slapped Derek's butt. She turned around to look at him and saw his jaw hanging open in an attempt to feign shock. Meredith rolled her eyes and gave him a grin. His eyes were lit up with mischief as he whispered, "Oh, you're in for it now!". She replied by raising her eyebrow in a challenging manner.

The sound of Derek's pager interrupted them for the second time. Derek sighed loudly. If only the hospital's schedule would work around his love life, things would be perfect. Too bad.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Time went by like a blur. Meredith and Derek spent every possible second together, happy to be getting back to normal. Cristina was a little disappointed that she wasn't able to hang out with her person as often as she had before, but she understood the importance of the situation. She knew that Derek was Meredith's soulmate and vice versa. They just needed time to realize it. So for now, she was willing to give up her person.

The bond between Meredith and Derek grew stronger with every passing moment. They knew all the details about each other, no secrets were kept. Every face, noise, expression, look, and smile was memorized. They found that they could have entire conversations without uttering a word. And that felt nice. It felt right.

It had been approximately three months since their first date as an actual couple. They made it a rule to go to the ferryboats every Sunday, in honor and celebration of their commitment to each other. Everything between them was perfect.


	22. I Predict A Riot

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. **

**A/N: Sorry, InGreyEyes, I probably should have written DUN DUN DUN at the end of the last chapter. Oops. Don't hate me, everyone.**

He was home. Well it wasn't exactly his home. But he had grown up here. And now he was back. There was only reason he was here, and it certainly wasn't for the weather. God he hated the rain. But that didn't matter. He was here and wasn't leaving until his goal had been accomplished.

Standing in the lobby of Seattle Grace Hospital, his eyes scanned the crowd of patients, family members, nurses, and doctors. He didn't recognize any of those people. Of course he wouldn't, he didn't work here. He squinted his eyes, looking for one person in particular, hoping this person would miraculously appear before his eyes. When this didn't happen he began to make his way to the nurses' station. If the person wouldn't come to him, he would go to the person.

As he approached the desk a cascade of blonde hair caught his attention. He stopped in his tracks and just stared. Although her back was to him, he could tell she was attractive. She was of average height and very slender. He cocked his head to the side as he ran his hand through his hair to make sure it looked okay. This woman would be a fine distraction while he waited for his reason for being here to show up.

He strode up to her confidently and peered over her shoulder. She was looking at a computer screen that contained a scan of a patient's brain.

"A large tumor in the frontal lobe. Looks like that guy's pretty much a goner," he said, making his presence known.

The woman glanced over her shoulder and gave him a wary look. She didn't recognize the man standing next to her, but he knew what the scans had been so he had to be a doctor. "Sensitivity, I like that in a stranger. Are you new here?"

Her voice was light but it drew him in. He needed to hear her speak again. "Visiting. Confounded by all the rain and it's only my first day in town."

She gave him a polite smile. "You get used to it."

He tilted his head and gave her a cocky smirk that was scientifically proven to make girls melt. "Makes me wanna stay in bed all day."

"We just met and already you're talking about bed. Not very subtle."

So obviously his cocky smirk had not worked as well as he thought it would. He had to change his tactics. "Subtle's never been my strong suit. So, do you ever go out with co-workers?"

His question made her suspicious. She had no idea who this man was. He could be someone important, someone investigating the hospital for all she knew. She had to play this safe, even if it meant lying. "I, um, make it a rule not to."

"Then I am so glad that I don't work here," he replied while staring deeply into her eyes. He was going to draw her in little by little until she was putty in his hands. She would fall for him. Every girl falls for him.

"Are you hitting on me? In a hospital?" she asked incredulously. There went her theory that he was someone important.

"Would that be wrong?" he asked back, challengingly.

She narrowed her eyes as she attempted to size him up. Was he worth the time this conversation had taken up from her work? Who was he? Why was he here? She knew she would never find answers to her questions unless she took the first step. She extended her hand. "Meredith."

He smiled as he shook hands with her. "Mark."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Mark." It might be to her benefit if she was nice to him.

"Likewise. Definitely likewise."

Just as Meredith opened her mouth to reply, her pager went of. She reached down to her waist and picked up the pager. Her patient in 228 needed his dressings changed, again. Great. She would have to save her investigation for another day, if he was even still here.

"Looks like duty calls," he said as he watched her clip her pager back on scrub paints.

"It does indeed. See you around Mark."

He nodded his head and she made her way to the elevator. With a woman like that working here, he could definitely enjoy spending time in Seattle. Glancing one last time at the elevator, Mark Sloan began his search once again.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

A few minutes later, Mark observed as one of the nurses used the desk phone to use the intercom. He smiled triumphantly. His search was going to be over very quickly. He waited around inconspicuously until there was no one at the desk, and then picked up the phone and copied what the nurse had done. When he was positive he was speaking on the intercom, he said in a very official sounding voice, "Dr. Derek Shepherd, report the nurses' station on the first floor immediately please. Again, Dr. Derek Shepherd to the nurses' station on the first floor. Thank you."

Mark hung up the phone and plopped himself down in a chair while placing his feet on the desk. He picked up a random patient's folder and held it in a way that covered his face from any on lookers.

Two minutes later, he heard someone approach the desk. The person stood there, waiting for a response. Mark gave none. The person let out a sigh and said, "Um, excuse me, I heard I was to report here immediately."

Mark instantly recognized the voice and grinned widely behind the patient's folder. "You certainly were," he said while lowering the folder.

Derek instantly recognized the voice and he quickly turned to look at the person in the chair. "Mark Sloan, you little bastard! What are you doing here?"

"Coming to save you, buddy." Mark stood up and made his way around the desk so that he was standing next to Derek.

"Save me? From what?"

"From this crappy job, from the boring people who work here, from the rain, from everything."

"And why would I need saving from all of those things?" he asked, with a large smile on his face.

"Because none of those things have me. And I'm in New York. Where you should be. So I'm saving you."

Derek gave a hearty laugh. He had missed Mark a lot. They hadn't kept up as much contact over the past few months as he would have liked. They had busy lives, and they both knew that. "I happen to like it here in Seattle, you know."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Why?"

"It's my home."

"No, New York is your home. This place…this place just sucks. Except for the women. I have to say, Seattle has some pretty fine women."

"You haven't even been here a day and you're already searching for conquests? Why am I not surprised?"

"Found."

"Huh?"

Mark gave a cocky smirk. "Found. You said searching for conquests. But I've already found her."

"Do tell," Derek replied in amazement. Mark was seriously one for the record books.

"I can't. She works here and I refuse to let you spoil my fun."

His only response was Derek rolling his eyes. Mark gave him a wink as he steered him away from the desk. "Food, Derek. I need food. I braved the monsoon that is Seattle just to see you. The least you could do is feed me."

Derek just laughed as the pair made their way to the cafeteria.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Hours later, Mark was aimlessly wandering around the hospital. Him and Derek had made plans to hang out after his shift was over. They had a lot of catching up to do. Apparently Derek was in love. That topic was on the top of the list of conversations that had to be had. But he had to waste time until then. A hospital was the most boring place in the world when you didn't work there. What he wouldn't give to scrub in on something, anything.

As he turned what seemed like the thousandth corner, he spotted Meredith. She was walking out of a patient's room. His eyes lit up as he put his game face on.

"Hey, Meredith!" he called out.

He watched as she stopped and looked around for who had said her name. And then she saw him. She rolled her eyes as he made his way toward her. Within seconds, they were walking down the hall side by side.

"So, you're still here."

"I am."

"For how long?"

"That hasn't been determined yet. It depends on how long it takes to accomplish my goal."

"And what goal is that?" Meredith wasn't sure if she should have even asked because Mark was sure to give her some dirty answer, like getting into her pants or something.

"I'm trying to get my friend to quit his job and move back home," he replied as if it was the most common thing to say in the world.

Well that wasn't what she had unexpected. "And does your friend want to go back home?"

"No, but he will," Mark said confidently.

Meredith decided to drop the subject. She didn't know this man, and knew she had no business asking for details. Whatever was going on with Mark and his friend was between Mark and his friend.

After a few moments of silence Mark decided to start up a new topic of conversation. "So, you want to go out with me tonight?" He knew full well that he had plans with Derek. But if this girl said yes, he would drop all of his plans in seconds.

"You just don't give up do you?" Meredith couldn't believe this man's persistence.

"Nope. Never. So how about eight o'clock. Does that sound good?"

Meredith suddenly stopped walking. Placing her hands on her hips, she stared at Mark intently. "Why are you so persistent? We just met. I have no idea who you are."

"But you could get to know me. Say, over diner and wine perhaps." Mark had a mischievous glint in his eyes. She would be his. He just knew it.

"No."

He hadn't seen that coming. "What? C'mon! I'm hott. You're hott. We'd be perfect for each other."

"No."

"How can you say no to free food? Go out with me tonight. And if you're a really good girl, I'll let you have desert."

Meredith sighed as she crossed her arms. "Why keep pushing this? I've already told you no. Twice. And I will tell you no every single time you ask. You are just setting yourself up for failure if you continue with this, and you know it."

"Yeah well my 400 dollar an hour shrink says that behind this rugged and confident exterior, I'm self-destructive and self-loathing to an almost pathological degree."

"Ah, it all makes sense now!" Meredith said, giving a small laugh.

"You're going to regret turning me down," Mark said as he moved to stand beside her. He placed his arm around her shoulders and led her down the hall.

As they began walking again, Meredith turned her face to the side and looked at him intently for several seconds.

"You like what you see, babe?" There was that cocky smirk again.

Meredith ignored his question and continued to stare at him. "I'm trying to determine whether I will ever regret turning you down."

"And will you?" He asked hopefully.

"Definitely not," she replied, bursting into a fit of giggles. Mark gave a small chuckle and shook his head. This girl had spunk. And he liked it.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Derek had changed into his street clothes. His shift was over. Now all he had to do was find Mark and they could leave. However, he had no idea where Mark was. Derek considered paging him like he had been paged this morning. But then he decided to just search for Mark on his own. He was probably hanging out a nurses' station somewhere.

He made his way down one of the hallways and suddenly spotted Meredith coming out of a patient's room. A huge smile quickly spread across his face. He stood where he was; he loved to just watch her. He loved the way she looked, the way she moved, everything. So he simply stood there and admired her silently.

But his admiration was cut short when he saw Mark walking down the same hallway. He was about to get Mark's attention when he heard Mark call out Meredith's name. Derek shut his mouth immediately. How did Mark know Meredith? Besides the fact that they had probably seen each other back in their childhood days. But the two of them never actually talked. So how did they know each other now?

Derek remained where he was, wanting to witness their interaction. He watched as they began to walk side by side, having a conversation about god only knows what. This didn't look like it was their first conversation. In fact, they looked comfortable together. How was that possible?

He followed them with his eyes as they made their way down the hallway. But then Meredith suddenly stopped. She placed her hands on her hips, a stance she only gave when she was frustrated. Why was she frustrated? What did Mark say to her? Man, he wished he could hear what they were saying.

But then he saw it. He no longer needed to hear what they were saying. He looked at Mark's face and just knew. Mark had his 'I want sex' face on. How dare he use that face on Meredith! Derek was relieved when Meredith crossed her arms. She must be immune to his sex face. She'd better be immune to it! Derek's sex face was the only one she was allowed to fall for.

His worries were subsided momentarily at the thought of Meredith's immunity. But they instantly flared when he watched Mark place his arm around her shoulders. Anger boiled in his blood when he saw that Meredith made no attempt to remove Mark's arm. Instead, she started giggling. What the hell was going on? How could Mark try something like that with his girlfriend? But more importantly, how could Meredith let him?

It was then that Mark's words floated through Derek's head. Woman. Seattle. Conquest. Found. Here. Fun.

Shit.


	23. Bombs Away

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. **

**A/N: I'm glad to see that you guys don't hate me yet! That's good. And you got to admit, jealous/angry Derek is sexy...**

It was safe to say that Derek Shepherd was fuming mad. Mark was his best friend. And right now, his best friend was trying to get into his girlfriend's pants. And that was unacceptable. How could Mark do that to him?

If Derek had been thinking logically, he would have realized that Meredith and Mark didn't know about each other. Mark didn't know that she was Derek's girlfriend. And Meredith didn't know that he was Derek's best friend. At least he hoped they knew those two things. Otherwise, this situation just got ten times worse.

Derek was currently sitting in a chair in the lobby. Thoughts were racing in his head at insane speeds. Thoughts such as what he was going to say to Meredith, what he was going to say to Mark, what he was going to do, whether he should admit spying on them, etc.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt someone sit down next to him. It was Mark. Of course it was Mark. They were supposed to go out tonight and catch up. No words were spoken for several minutes. Finally Derek took a deep breath and looked over at Mark.

"So, this woman you met…does she have a name?"

"Dude, I'm not telling you anything. You'll ruin it."

"Fine. We won't talk about your mystery woman. So how about we talk about mine?"

Mark nodded his head. He wanted to know everything about the woman who had stolen Derek's heart. She must be something special to have hooked him. So he sat there and listened.

"Do you remember four years ago I went to Boston and ran into my old next door neighbor? Remember how we hit it off and meant to keep in contact with each other once I had returned to New York? Well, we never did. And that is one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made in my entire life. Four years went by without a word. So when my internship was done, I decided I needed a change. As you know, I came back to Seattle in order to find my roots. My past is here. It's my home. So I became a resident and was assigned my lovely bunch of interns. And you'll never guess whom one of my interns turned out to be? My infamous cocky drinking lady. Fate just took over and brought her back in my life. Things started out pretty rough. It turns out that she got married during those four years of silence. But her husband died in a horrific car crash a year ago. She's still dealing with her loss, but she's doing better with it. During her first week here, she called her best friend from Boston for help. Her friend, Cristina, flew right out. She cornered me in a room one day and just went nuts." Derek winced slightly at the memory. "She scared the crap out of me. But her and I eventually teamed up and formed a plan to get my cocky drinking lady back. That was the second biggest mistake of my life. Cristina and I pretended to date just to get a reaction out of her. But it turned out horribly. She just got wasted every night to cover up the pain. She hated me when she found out what we had done. It took me forever to get her to trust me again. It was clear that we both still had feelings for each other. But I told her I would let her control the pace of our relationship. And then three months ago, she took me out on one of the best dates of my entire life. We both admitted that we were in this completely. We are it for each other. And we have been inseparable ever since. Meredith Grey is the love of my life."

Mark had been listening intently to Derek's long explanation. A lot had indeed happen since the last time they had spoken. Hearing Derek's last sentence, however, Mark suddenly whipped his head toward Derek. Meredith Grey? How could he not have remembered that name?

Judging by the look in Mark's eyes, Derek was sure that he had connected the dots. But just incase, he decided to reiterate it. "Mark, I saw you today. I saw you talking to her and putting your arm around her. You had that face on. You know which one I'm talking about. I'm hoping against all hope that she's not the one that you found to be your next conquest. But if she is, you need to stop right now. As my best friend, you have to drop it. She is my soul mate. She means the world to me. So whatever you are trying to have with her, it ends right now. Okay?"

Mark sat there in silence. He should have known that his Meredith was Derek's Meredith. That's just how life worked for Mark Sloan. He would find something great and then Derek would swoop in and take it away from him. At first it was Addison. He had always had a thing for her, ever since they were little kids. But Addison only had eyes for Derek. Luckily Derek never reciprocated such feelings, but he had officially ended any chance Mark had with her. And then there was med school. Mark was the guy that girls went to when they wanted to have a good time. But Derek was the guy that girls went to have relationships with. Mark was just a good screw. Even with their professions Derek one-uped him. Mark was a plastic surgeon. Derek worked inside people's brains. It didn't take a genius to figure out who had the more important job.

But what if just once Mark came out on top? What if just once life fell down on the side of the overlooked sidekick? Meredith was the first girl to ever turn him down. And that intrigued him. She was spunky, witty, smart, and beautiful. Why couldn't she be his?

Keeping his gaze averted from Derek, Mark let out a sigh. "How do you know she's your soul mate? There are million of women in the world, Derek. What if she's not the one?"

Derek hadn't expected that reaction. He had thought that he would tell Mark to back down and he would. But this…this wasn't supposed to happen. "Trust me, Mark. She's it. Out of the millions of women in the world, she's the one and the only one for me. We're happy, Mark. We've been through hell and back, but we were able to come out on top. She is the air that I breathe, and I refuse to let go of her. So you need to stop the flirting, the looks, and the touching. Just stop."

"Well, from the sound of it, you hurt her pretty badly. How can she be the love of your life when you've treated her the way you have. You didn't speak with her for four years. You pressured her into getting back together with you right after her husband died. You pretended to date her best friend just to get a rise out of her. You made her drink her pain away. How do those things prove your love for her? So sorry, but I'm not thoroughly convinced." And with that, Mark stood up and gave Derek one last look before he made his out of the hospital.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith was confused. Derek hadn't come to her house the night before. He hadn't even called. For the past month and a half, he had slept over her house every night. He was practically living with her. But the night before he never came.

She had no idea that his best friend was in town. And she had no idea that his best friend had been the guy who continuously asked her out the day before. She was completely in the dark about everything. Which made him not coming to her house an even bigger deal. She hoped everything was okay.

Currently, she was standing outside of the interns' locker room. She wanted to get the chance to speak with Derek before the other interns came out. Out of the corner of her eye she could see him walking toward her. When she turned her head to get a better view, she noticed that he looked like crap. There were bags under his eyes, his hair was disheveled, and he had a prominent five o'clock shadow. She quickly ran up to him.

"Derek, what's wrong with you? You look terrible."

"Thanks," he replied dryly.

"I'm serious Derek. What's going on? You never came over. And you look like you didn't get a single second of sleep last night."

"That's because I didn't."

Meredith was becoming increasingly anxious. She had never seen him like this. She placed her hand on his arm and looked into his eyes. "Talk to me."

Derek gave her a sad smile. She was only trying to help. He knew that. But the words Mark had said stuck in his side like sharp knives. What if he was right? What if he hadn't shown Meredith how much he loved her? But she knew he did, right? She had to. Mark wasn't going to mess this up. Mark would never step in the way of true love. Right? "Can you stay with me today? Please? Can it be just you and me?"

She noticed the worried look in his eyes and the pained tone of his voice. "Absolutely, Derek. Anything you want, I'm right here."

"But for how long?" he mumbled under his breath sadly as he began to walk toward his other interns. His question hadn't gone unnoticed by Meredith, and it left her wondering what he meant.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith was on lab duty. She had been by Derek's side the entire day and he seemed to finally relax and act like his normal self. Right now he was finishing up a minor surgery. And he had asked her to pick up and drop off some labs.

She was walking down the hall carrying a large stack of patient folders. The stack was so high she had trouble seeing. As she rounded a corner, she suddenly crashed right into someone by accident. Her folders flew out of her arms.

"Crap!" she said as she crouched down on the floor to pick up all the pieces of paper that had flown out of the folders. She had barely noticed that the person she had bumped into had bent down to help her. It wasn't until she saw a pair of hands in front of her that she finally looked up.

"Oh, Mark, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to walk right into you." At least it was someone she knew and not some random stranger. That would have been even more embarrassing.

"Don't worry. It's no problem. In fact, I quite enjoy bumping into you," he replied while giving her a wink.

Meredith stood up, firmly grasping her retrieved folders. Mark stood up as well, placing his collected pile on top of hers. "You got a hold on them now?"

"I've got them now. Thank you for your help." As she adjusted the load of files she was carrying, a few strands of her hair fell down into her face. She blew out of the side of her mouth in an attempt to blow them away. But it wasn't working; they kept falling in her face again. Mark watched her attempts with amusement. When he saw her try to juggle the folders in one hand and reach up with the other to push her hair back, he decided to intervene. "Here, let me help. Don't want your folders to fall again." He reached out and tucked the locks of hair behind her ear. He selfishly let his hand linger a second extra before pulling away.

As luck would have it, Derek had chosen that exact moment to walk out of the OR and into the hallway. For him it all happened in slow motion. He watched as Mark reached out and touch her hair. His blood boiled in absolute rage.

"Dr. Grey," he called out in a rough tone. "I need those lab results immediately. As in ten minutes ago. Stop socializing and hurry up!"

Meredith sent him a confused glance. What had gotten into him? She let out a soft sigh and turned back to Mark. "Thanks," she whispered. Adjusting her grip on her folders she turned and walked towards Derek. Mark looked past her at his best friend. Their eyes locked for a moment. If looks could kill, they both certainly would be dead. How quickly one day could affect a lifelong friendship.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

She stared at him intently as he ignored her. "What the hell is going on with you?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied gruffly.

She snorted in disbelief. "Really? Nothing? So nothing is not coming over last night? Nothing is you coming to work this morning looking like you had just been raised from the dead? Nothing is you snapping at me not even five minutes ago? You have to talk to me, Derek. Is it me? Did I do something wrong? Please fill me in because I'm in the dark here."

He turned his head slowly toward her, really looking at her for the first time that day. Her eyes were filled with pain and hurt. He had done that. In his attempt to figure his own insecurities out, he had forced her to come up with her own. He sat perfectly still for a second, trying to organize his thoughts in a way that would make sense to her. He tried to plan out his explanation. But his mouth refused to cooperate. Instead, his mouth spit out absolute garbage. "So how long is it going to take?"

"For what?" she asked confusedly.

"For you to start having sex with Mark?" Yeah, that definitely wasn't what he had envisioned saying in his head. This was verbal diarrhea to the maximum. This was bad.

Her eyes instantly narrowed into thin slits. "What did you just say to me?"

'Stop right here, Shepherd. Not another word,' he thought to himself. His brain was telling him this was wrong, that Meredith didn't deserve this. But his words just tumbled out of his mouth. "Mark. You know the guy you have been flirting shamelessly with? How long till you two jump into bed with each other? I give it till the end of the week." Stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid. Derek was stupid.

Meredith tried to choose her words wisely. She couldn't fly off at the handle, because if she did this conversation would go nowhere. So, instead, she simply asked, "How do you know Mark?"

She was met with a laugh of disgust. "Oh, I know Mark very well. He has been my best friend since birth. We were inseparable, did absolutely everything together. He is the biggest player in the world. He'll have sex with anything that moves. Half the women of New York would agree with me on that. And you, Meredith, are his next conquest."

'Mark and Derek know each other? How is that possible?' she thought. Slowly her interactions with Mark over the past two days played through her mind. She remembered him telling her that he was just visiting, that he was here to bring his best friend back home. And she remembered all the attempts he had made to get her to go out with him. Suddenly, childhood memories flashed before her eyes. Memories of watching Derek and his friends hanging out. Of Derek and Mark hanging out.

"How do you know that I'm his next conquest? He doesn't even know me," she asked, worried about the response she would receive.

"I know because he told me last night. I saw the two of you in the hallway, laughing and touching. Him and I made plans to go out last night, but I decided that we needed to talk instead. So I confronted him about it. He refused to tell me who his mystery girl was, even though I already knew, because he was worried that I would ruin it for him. He had no idea that you were my girlfriend. So I told him. I told him everything. And then he argued with me about whether my feelings for you were legitimate. He told me that he didn't believe that I loved you, and then he walked away."

This was a lot for Meredith to take in. Derek and Mark were best friends. And now Mark wanted her for himself. That couldn't be true. Best friends don't do that to each other. It's a rule or something.

"He wouldn't try something with me, Derek. He's your best friend. He won't do anything," Meredith said, as if trying to convince herself of those things.

"He would and he has."

"No. I don't believe that. I mean yesterday he didn't know who I was. But now that he knows, he'll stop. He has to. It'll stop."

Derek opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by the sound of his pager. It is then that both of them realize where they are. They were standing in the middle of the hallway, surrounded by people. Anyone could have overheard their conversation. Derek sent Meredith one last look, one that was filled with pain and exhaustion. She nodded her head slightly as he took off down the hall. She stood there for another moment longer. "He'll stop," she repeated to herself.


	24. Sail Away

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. **

**A/N: So let me start of by saying that this first section of this chapter was written specifically with the song Scotty Doesn't Know by Lustra in mind. It was a joke between my friends and I. So if it seems a little out of place, that's why. But I made it work. And secondly, I know this will seem a little rushed. Which it really was. When I wrote this story many months ago, I was tired of it and had a new idea in mind. So I wrote the end quickly. Sorry if it seems odd or weird or whatever. **

Mark was lying on an on-call room bed, attempting to get some sleep. The lights were turned off and the room was dark. He heard the door open. Bright light filled the room, but quickly disappeared once the door closed. Mark could hear the person approach him. He propped himself up on his elbow and squinted in the dark. He could make out the form of a woman. Not just any woman. Meredith. His Meredith.

"Mer?" he asked in a low tone.

"I've been trying to come see you all day. But I kept getting interrupted. You were all that I could think of," she replied in a husky voice.

"I was all you could think of, huh? And what were those thought of yours about?"

"They were of you, of your body, and of what you could do to me."

Mark gave a small chuckle. "Those sound like dirty thoughts, babe."

"Oh, trust me, they were. Now how about we turn those thoughts into reality?" Meredith replied as she climbed on to his bed.

"Hmm, reality sounds nice." He reached out and pulled her toward him. She let out a giggle as she landed hard on top of him. Her giggle subsided as she repositioned herself so that she was straddling him. Mark reached up and ran his hand through her hair, snaking his way to the back of her neck and pulling her face downwards. Their lips crashed together with passionate force. As their tongues danced together Mark let his hands travel all over her body, memorizing every curve. Shirts and pants were quickly discarded, leaving them both in their underwear.

Just as Meredith began to move her trail of kisses lower onto Mark's chest, the sound of her cell phone trilled through the air. She let out a soft sigh of aggravation and reached across Mark's body to grab it off the table.

"Hello?" she demanded. She smiled down at Mark as he began to unclasp her bra. He could hear a man's voice on the other end speaking loudly.

The man on the phone went on and on, basically talking to himself. Meredith continued to listen to the man as she bent down and began to nibble on Mark's ear. Chills ran down his spine. Letting out a growl of impatience, he flipped Meredith, cell phone and all, over so that he was hovering above her. He lowered his head and began to explore her body with his mouth.

Meredith interrupted the man's one-sided conversation quickly, as her breathing began to speed up. "Look, Derek, I'm really busy right now. Can we talk about this later?" He made some reply that Mark couldn't hear. "I'm at the hospital, hun. I can't really talk right now. I'll see you when I get home, okay? Bye." She snapped her phone shut violently and tossed it on to the floor. Looking up into Mark's eyes, she smiled and asked "Now where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

"I believe we were right about here," he replied as he began to kiss her neck. She let out another giggle.

However, her giggle suddenly stopped with the sound of a large THUD. Mark opened his eyes quickly. He was in his hotel room, lying on his floor. Apparently he had fallen out of his bed. He pulled himself off of the floor and looked around at his surroundings. The sheets on his bed were in major disarray. All of his luggage was open, with his clothes strewn everywhere, and the remains of his dinner from the night before still remained on his table. He let out an aggravated sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. A dream. It had all been a dream. This was more serious than he had originally thought. He needed to go to the hospital today and put everything out on the line with Meredith. He needed to see if he had an actual chance with such an amazing woman. Mark began to navigate his way around his pile of clothes, trying to put together the best looking outfit he could.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Several hours later, Meredith was standing at the nurses' station filling out some forms when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She jumped out of surprise and spun her head around.

"Oh my god, Mark! You scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry, didn't mean to." He gave her a smile.

"It's alright. What can I do for you?" She was trying to be polite when in reality she was feeling very uneasy.

Mark inhaled deeply, preparing himself. He was nervous. And Mark Sloan never got nervous. "I know that I have asked you before and you said no. But it's been a few days. You've gotten to know each other a little better. And I thought maybe I should try again. Give it another shot. So here it goes. Meredith, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

Her eyes instantly got large. She had convinced herself that now that Mark knew who she was, he would give up. Apparently she was wrong. This had to stop. Now.

"Mark, do you know who I am?"

"Yeah, you're Meredith. You're an intern here at Seattle Grace and you're gorgeous."

"Right, and my boyfriend happens to be your best friend."

Mark's shoulders dropped in a defeated manner. "You figured it out." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes, I did. How could you do something like that to him Mark? You are supposed to be his friend. Friends don't try to steal each other's girlfriends."

He let out a sigh. She was right; he knew that. But he needed her to understand. "Do you have any idea what it's like to have him as your best friend? It's hard! He's so…perfect. He's Derek Shepherd, neurosurgeon, and commitment guy. I'm just Mark Sloan, one-night stand extraordinaire. When people see him, they instantly think about the future. That never happens with me."

Meredith felt bad for the guy, but what he did or tried to do was still wrong. "I'm sorry Mark. I'm sure that's hard. But I'm with Derek. He's it for me. I'm done. And even though he's slightly angry at me for talking with you, he still means everything to me." She placed her hand on his arm comfortingly. "I am sure there is a girl out there for you, Mark. Someone who sees you and begins to immediately daydream about the future you two could have together. I know she's out there. You just have to find her."

Mark gave her a sad smile. Derek was lucky to have such a wonderful and caring woman in his life. He did feel bad about doing this to him. Meredith was right; friends don't try to steal each other's girlfriends.

"Thanks, Meredith. I'm sorry if I have caused any damage between you and Derek. I should have known that I didn't stand a chance." He leaned in and gave her a large hug. "Take care of him for me, okay? He really loves you."

Meredith gave him a small nod. They said their goodbyes. It was time for Mark to go. He was no longer needed here. This was Derek's home, not New York.

**GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA**

Meredith needed to find Derek. She wandered up and down the halls searching for him. After a good ten minutes, she decided it would be much easier to just page him.

Now she was waiting for him in a random empty room. She knew they wouldn't be interrupted here. She had her back to the door and could hear it open. Derek stepped into the room.

"Meredith?"

She slowly turned around. He had a look of annoyance on his face. He really didn't have the energy to deal with this right now. She watched as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Derek, we really need to talk about this whole Mark situation. You doubted my commitment to you. It really hurts that you don't trust me."

He tilted his head and stared at her. "It's him that I don't trust. I know the way he works."

"It's me, Derek. You know that I would never do anything. I don't care about the way Mark works. He's not my boyfriend. You are."

"But you don't get it, Mer. I have never known a single woman that has said no to him. He has a new woman in his bed every night. One look from him and women start taking off their clothes. I didn't want you to be one of those women."

She slowly walked toward him. "I don't care about the women in his bed or the looks he gives. I would never sleep with him, Derek. He's not the one I love."

"But he wou…wait. What? What did you just say?" Derek's eyes lit up. He must be imagining things, because he would have just swore he heard her use the "L" word.

Meredith gave him a beautiful smile. "I said, he's not the one I love. You are. I love you Derek Shepherd."

Derek's mouth broke into the universe's largest grin. He had been waiting over four years to hear her say those five words. She needed time to get over David. He understood that and he was willing to give her all of eternity. He thought her calling him no name guy again was a large step. But this…this was so much better. With those five words hanging in the air, suddenly everything seemed clearer. The lights were brighter. The smells were stronger. The sounds were louder. Everything was instantly better.

"Say it again, Mer," he whispered softly.

"I love you."

Derek instantly closed the gap that lay between them and swept her into his arms. He kissed her passionately. In that moment, everything floated away. The problems with Mark. The sleepless nights. The raging jealousy. The worries of not showing her enough that he loved her. He knew fine well that the Mark conversation was going to have to be continued at some point, but it definitely didn't have to happen in this moment. But right now everything just disappeared. It was just the two of them. The rest of the world didn't exist.

Slowly Derek pulled himself away to look into her eyes. "We love each other."

Meredith nodded. "We do indeed."

"I've been a complete ass."

"A cute ass. Did you know that you are insanely sexy when you're jealous?"

"Oh, really? Insanely sexy, huh? Maybe we should keep Mark here in Seattle then."

Meredith giggled as she pulled Derek to her again. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"I don't think I will ever get tired of hearing you say that."

"And I don't think I will ever get tired of saying it."

Derek quickly wrapped his arms around her once again. Everything in this moment was absolutely perfect. His crazy life suddenly made sense. Staring into her eyes, he knew that his future was going to be an amazing one. And although he had no idea what was in store for them, he was more than willing to leap into the unknown with the love of his life right by his side. Wrapped tightly in each other's arms, Derek and Meredith were exactly where they wanted to be.

_**The End.**_

**A/N: There is an epilogue. :)**


	25. I Believe In A Thing Called Love

**Disclaimer: I have not, do not, and never will own Grey's. **

**A/N: So here is the epilogue. I'm so glad you guys liked this story. Your comments made my days. I will be posting the first chapter to my next story (Seasons Change) probably in like an hour. Got to eat my breakfast first. So keep a look out for that. :)**

**Again, thanks for reading. I heart you all!**

"Derek can I please take this blindfold off yet?" Meredith whined.

"Absolutely not, my cocky drinking lady. It would ruin my surprise."

"But I don't like surprises! And besides, I already know that we are somewhere other than Seattle because we had to go on a plane. So I think you should just tell me now."

"Nope. Besides, we're almost there."

It had been five months since Meredith professed her love to Derek. Things were perfect between them. They had discussed the situation with Mark and Derek had promised to make an effort in reconciling with him. So far things had been going pretty well between the two men. Derek was still got angry hearing Mark talk about Meredith, and Mark still felt a twinge of jealousy seeing Derek and Meredith together. But they were able to put these feelings aside and work on their friendship.

Meredith allowed Derek to help her out of their rental car, her blindfold still in place. She felt his arm snake around her waist, guiding her to their destination. He told her she had one step and then a doorway. She felt him reach for the doorknob and then heard a bell ring, signifying a new entrance into the building. The smell of cigarettes and alcohol filled her nose.

"We've reached our destination, Mer. You ready to look?"

She nodded her head vigorously. Derek chuckled as he untied the blindfold. He watched as Meredith slowly opened her eyes and gasp.

"You brought me to Mike's? Derek, we're in Boston!"

Derek gave her a large smile. "Mer, look to your left."

"Oh my god!" she squealed as she hurled herself forward into the arms of her friends. Everyone was there: Izzie, George, Alex, Cristina, and Mike. Looking toward the back of the room, she spotted Mark. She quickly turned to look at Derek, making sure whether he knew about that or not. He just smiled and nodded his head.

After she spent a few minutes catching up with her friends she made her way over to Derek. She gave him a large hug and a quick passionate kiss. "I'm so happy that you brought me here. But…why?"

Derek pulled Meredith into him, wrapping his strong arms around her. He bent down toward her, placing his mouth right next to her ear. "I brought you here so I could propose to you in front of all of your friends." He heard her gasp loudly.

He gently let go of her and bent down on one knee. Tilting his head lovingly he stared into her eyes and began to speak. "Meredith Grey. You are the love of my life. I knew it from the very second you walked up to me in this very bar. A tiny little thing who threw back shots of tequila like a pro. You had me hooked. You were my cocky drinking lady. I know we have had our ups and downs. But fate has always brought us together. I can't imagine my life without you in it. With you, I'm done. So, Meredith Grey, will you marry me?"

Meredith felt tears splash down her cheeks. Looking into his eyes she could see her entire future. There was never a doubt in her mind that he wasn't the one for her. She placed her hand on his cheek, gently rubbing his jaw line with her thumb. "Of course I will marry you."

Applause thundered through Mike's Bar. Derek quickly stood up and picked Meredith up, spinning her around in absolute joy.

Several hours and drinks later Meredith looked intently at the people around her. Every one was happy. George and Alex were playing pool, or at least George was attempting to. Izzie was helping Mike come up with a present for Walter (Mike and Walter's one year anniversary was a week away). But the people who surprised Meredith the most were Mark and Cristina. They were sitting in a booth that was tucked away in the corner of the room, deep in conversation. Why hadn't Meredith ever thought of that before? Mark and Cristina were perfect for each other. The one-night stand extraordinaire and the bitingly sarcastic castrator. It was a match made in heaven.

Mark looked up briefly from his conversation and his eyes met Meredith's. She smiled brightly and mouthed the words "She's the one" while pointing to Cristina. Mark nodded once and gave her a wink. He then turned his attention back on his conversation partner.

Meredith continued to watch their interaction until she felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around her. She instantly leaned back against the body behind her.

"What are you looking at," Derek whispered.

"Mark and Cristina. I think they are perfect for each other," she replied while smiling. Derek followed her stare and watched for a moment.

"You know what? I think you are absolutely right, soon-to-be Mrs. No name guy."

Meredith let out a giggle. She turned her body around and threw her arms around his neck. "Mrs. No name guy….I like the sound of that. Does that make you Mr. Cocky drinking lady?"

"It just might," he replied as he bent down to kiss her.

In that exact moment, Meredith believed the world was absolutely perfect. She was in one of her favorite cities, with her best friends surrounding her, and with the love of her life's arms wrapped securely around her. She was officially living the life that she had never thought was possible. And she was loving every second of it.


End file.
